N of Kumo
by Ujumaki no gifar
Summary: Setelah penyegelan Kyuubi, Naruto ditemukan oleh A, dibawa ke Kumo dan dibesarkan oleh Raikage Sandaime. Dia menjadi anak N, tercinta dan adik. Menonton dia tumbuh menjadi legenda ia dimaksudkan untuk menjadi sebagai shinobi dan Jinchuuriki dari Kumogakure.
1. Chapter 1

Di kantornya di Kumogakure, Raikage Sandaime sedang memilah-milah tumpukan tanpa henti mengisi laporan dan dokumen resmi bahwa itu adalah tugasnya untuk mengawasi enggan diterima. Orang besar menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya saat ia membaca lagi sheet menguraikan perlengkapan rumah sakit Kumo sekali lagi merasa mereka membutuhkan. _Aku bersumpah_ pikirnya sambil menyetujui daftar yang tampaknya sepele tuntutan, _sesegera A tua cukup aku mengundurkan diri._ _Saya seorang prajurit demi Kami tak sekretaris sialan!_

Omelan internalnya disela oleh ketukan di pintu kantornya. "Saya terbuka" geramnya, sebelum mengangkat pandangannya sebagai anak afforementioned nya berjalan masuk Sebuah seringai sedikit tersebar di wajah keras, ini adalah salah satu bagian dari pekerjaannya bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati lakukan. Sebuah berbaris ke meja ayahnya, cepat, sebelum berdiri kembali kaku di perhatian dan menunggu Raikage untuk berbicara. Beberapa Kages lain, _Seperti itu bajingan Sarutobi,_ Sandaime berpikir, mungkin telah menikmati menggoda tentara mereka atas sikap seperti itu, tapi Raikage tidak satu untuk menggoda, dan, dengan demikian, harus langsung turun ke bisnis. Melihat A selama satu kali, ia berkata, "Aku akan mengirim tim ANBU dalam misi pengintaian dan saya ingin Anda untuk menemani mereka."

Sebuah visably bingung dengan ini dan, sementara sebagian besar akan tinggal tenang, baik, ia hanya bisa menahan lidahnya begitu lama sebelum kepribadian violatile nya sekarang, dalam bentuk, "Saya tidak bekerja ANBU, atau rekonstruksi dalam hal ini."

Wajah Sandaime mengeras pada saat itu, "Anda akan melakukan seperti yang saya katakan ya, Nak! Aku butuh lebih banyak otot dalam misi ini dan kau itu, ya dengar?" gerutunya.

Meremang pada perlakuan ini A memelototi ayahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena, aku sialan 'bilang begitu." Adalah jawabannya.

Sebuah mendesah saat itu, "Tidak, mengapa Anda _membutuhkan lebih banyak otot?"_

Hal ini membuat orang tua tersenyum dengan gembira sadis saat ia melemparkan buku bingo Kumo terbuka di depannya. Halaman ini menunjukkan gambar seorang pria dengan bahu panjang shaggy pirang rambut, mata biru cerah dan fitur yang tajam. Di bawah gambar itu berbagai fakta tentang orang itu, bersama dengan karunia yang banyak tersembunyi desa shinobi telah ditawarkan untuknya. Sebuah mata melebar sebelum senyum identik dengan nenek moyangnya tersebar di seluruh wajahnya. Raikage tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau ingat Konoha Yellow Flash, kan?"

Seorang berlari melalui kanopi hutan Konoha besar terhadap asal baru mengaum Kyuubi. Binatang itu muncul di tengah Konoha hanya menit lalu, tapi kerusakan itu telah menyebabkan unbelieveable, seburuk apapun kali Hachibi telah mengamuk Kumo. Dia sudah meninggalkan skuad ANBU belakang, mengaktifkan armor petir untuk meningkatkan kecepatan Shunshin nya tergesa-gesa. The Yondaime Hokage telah menggunakan teknik Hiraishin untuk mendapatkan rubah dari desa yang berarti sekarang dia berjuang binatang saja. Sementara ia dan Namikaze jauh dari teman ia sangat dihormati orang itu, dan membiarkan dia menghadapi Kyuubi sendiri adalah bunuh diri. Terlihat semua tapi mata Uchiha terkenal, Raikage masa depan melesat melalui dedaunan sampai ia melihat di atas punggungan berikutnya siluet kolosal Bijuu. Kemudian ia pergi lebih cepat. Saat ia mencapai puncak punggungan kliring rubah telah menciptakan mulai terlihat, dan di sana ia bisa melihat gambar dua orang, satu jelas Hokage, menghadap ke bawah makhluk. Lalu, tiba-tiba, seperti A telah akan bergegas membantu mereka, binatang membuat suara baru dari jenis yang didengarnya hanya satu hal membuat sebelumnya. Raungan pekik kemarahan dan kebencian dan putus asa. Dia mengamati bentuk Kyuubi terdistorsi, helai bulu merah diseret menuju duo di tanah. Helai tumbuh lebih tebal dan lebih banyak, sampai seluruh binatang diseret ke apa yang pernah mereka digunakan untuk penyegelan. Dengan seringai, A melihat dua orang berpelukan, sebelum berlutut untuk menempatkan sesuatu di tanah. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat, seakan menatap tanah, sebelum mereka jatuh dengan finalitas yang tahun tempur mengatakan A bisa berarti hanya satu hal. Dengan ekspresi kengerian di wajahnya ia Shunshin ke mereka, menonton saat mereka datang ke fokus. Wajah pernah ceria A telah datang ke harapkan dari berbagai pertemuan selama perjanjian damai, masih memiliki kepuasan tenang sama seperti biasa, dan wanita cantik di sampingnya, wajahnya dirusak oleh air mata, tersenyum sedikit, tersenyum sementara kematian memeluknya karena ia saat sebelumnya. Dan di sana, peralihan mereka protektif meringkuk bentuk, adalah Hokage kecil, terbungkus selimut, matanya terpejam, saat ia menangis terhadap malam. Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Tiba-tiba, sebagai A berdiri di antara mereka, pegangan menyakitkan dijerat pergelangan kaki kanannya. Melihat ke bawah, ia melihat mata giok terang wanita berambut merah saat ia menatapnya dengan lebih banyak kekuatan dan kekuasaan daripada setiap pejuang sebelumnya. Napasnya tertangkap dan menggigil menembak tulang punggungnya saat ia mengambil di mata menyala dan surai api sekitar wajah sengit nya. _Dia cantik_ pikirnya, dan kemudian ia berbicara, suaranya bergema dalam jiwanya.

"Lindungi dia!"

Sebuah menyaksikan kekuatan tampaknya meninggalkan dia. Air mata membasahi wajahnya saat ia menoleh ke anak laki-laki dalam selimut, yang ia menyadari sekarang adalah anaknya juga. Dia mengulurkan tangan dengan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi berkumis, memegang tangannya sana, hampir reverantly, seperti anak ini adalah satu-satunya thimg di dunia yang pernah bisa peduli. Dan isakan memeras tubuhnya, yang diduga ia merasa dirinya patah hati. Berikut adalah anak laki-lakinya, anaknya, akan dibiarkan sendirian untuk menanggung paling suci dari beban. Semua saja. Isak tangis lagi menyusul yang pertama, dan saat ia memalingkan wajah sengit nya kembali kepadanya, dia mengatakan itu lebih keras.

"Lindungi dia!"

Sebuah mengangguk, hampir tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia akan melakukannya. Siapa yang tidak? Siapa yang tidak bisa? Pada anggukan nya, bentuk nya hilang ketegangan yang ditahan sejak ia menangkapnya, dan mengubah wajahnya kembali ke anak itu ia pingsan lagi, tidak pernah mengambil matanya darinya. Ia menatap untuk waktu yang lama, dan A menyaksikan tatapannya, terpesona, ngeri, terinspirasi. Akhirnya ia menangis lama lupa berhenti dan anak itu duduk untuk tidur. Dia tersenyum kemudian, senyum sangat berair, matanya merobek lagi sebagai saddness menghancurkan menyalip dia. Tapi dia punya satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan, satu hal lagi yang harus ia katakan, hal yang paling penting.

"II mencintaimu, Na-Na ..."

Napas terakhirnya. Lampu di mata indah miliknya akhirnya meninggalkan, dan A bisa berpaling lagi. Dia menatap anak laki-laki terbungkus dalam selimut tidur nyenyak sekarang, antara dua orang yang akan mencintainya seluruh hidup mereka dan beberapa air mata sendiri merembes melalui. Dia tidak membiarkan dirinya menangis lama meskipun, mempersiapkan diri, dia berlutut dan mengambil anak itu dalam pelukannya. Berbalik, ia menggunakan Shunshin biasa untuk mencapai pohon lagi, di mana ia menemukan timnya. Mereka hanya telah tiba menjelang shinobi Konoha karena mereka tidak terlibat dalam konflik. Melihat mereka saat mereka membawanya masuk, dan lebih penting lagi anak dalam pelukannya, ia menjawab sebelum mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyainya

"Dia datang dengan kami. Kembali ke Kumo." Setelah beberapa detik ketika tidak ada keberatan ia berkata, "Mari kita pergi."

Setelah 32 jam perjalanan tanpa henti dari, tim ANBU siap untuk menyambut kematian dengan tangan terbuka. Bukan karena mereka tidak makan atau tidur atau _berhenti_ untuk 32 jam terakhir, bahkan bukan karena mereka telah dipaksa untuk Shunshin sebagian besar jalan, dan bukan karena mereka ketat ANBU pelatihan bcause _yang_ pernah ada bantuan, tidak, adalah karena keburukan neraka terbungkus dalam selimut dalam pelukan A tidak berhenti menangis selama 32 jam terakhir. Anak itu tampaknya menentang teknik Shunshin pada tingkat pribadi, dan mulai meratap hampir 10 menit setelah mereka meninggalkan Konoha. Ketika salah satu dari mereka telah menunjukkan, seperti yang telah mereka pada berbagai kesempatan, bahwa anak itu tampak anak laki-laki marah tentang modus transportasi, mereka telah dihargai dengan silau dari pemimpin mereka, yang telah merespon dengan meningkatkan baik kecepatan dan volume Crys dari anak itu. Sekarang, bagaimanapun, sekarang, saat mereka berdiri di pintu gerbang ke Kumogakure, tampaknya anak itu menangis sampai suaranya serak, dan bersiap untuk tidur nyenyak di A lengan besar. Ini adalah bukti, benar-benar, dengan standar disiplin Kumo ANBU yang tidak satupun dari mereka menanggapi ini melampaui sejumlah besar kutu wajah dan berkedut bahwa mereka gagal untuk menahan. Dan tentu saja, melotot bahwa retribusi berdarah dijanjikan bahwa mereka diarahkan bundel kecil. Mengambil cuti mereka budak mereka mengemudi taichou, mereka pergi untuk tidur, sebelum mendapatkan rubbered untuk meledak beberapa uap. A, bagaimanapun, berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju gedung Raikage, mana dia tahu, meskipun jam lebih awal, ayahnya akan menunggu.

Ia memperoleh banyak terlihat saat ia berjalan melalui jalan-jalan, orang-orang cukup terkejut melihat legendaris A membawa anak. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk bertanya tentang anak itu, asal-usulnya kebanyakan. A menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu, "Dia saudaraku." Untuk warga sipil dan berpangkat rendah shinobi berarti apa-apa ini lebih dari apa yang tampaknya, namun, untuk peringkat yang lebih tinggi shinobi ini adalah kode yang jelas, dan mereka dengan cepat menghindar dari anak itu. Sedikit kembali teguran jijik pada tingkah laku elitis mereka bahwa ia tahu Bee telah dipaksa untuk berurusan dengan selama lebih dari satu tahun sekarang, tapi tetap saja dia membenci mereka untuk itu. Mereka clammered untuk Gauke padanya ketika mereka percaya bahwa ia masih bayi, tapi begitu mereka tahu dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki terlihat unggul yang sama jijik muncul di wajah mereka, memohon untuk merobek mereka yang baru untuk penindasan mereka orang yang dicintainya. Dan dia mencintai anak ini. Sudah. Dia adalah bagian dari dirinya, sekarang, karena pasti seolah-olah ia pernah darah dagingnya sendiri. Dia _adalah_ saudaranya, seperti Bee, dan ia berharap ia bisa melindungi dirinya dari kebencian yang akan mengikutinya sepanjang hidupnya.

Memasuki gedung Raikage, ia mengatakan kepada sekretaris untuk menginformasikan ayahnya ia datang. Itu adalah kode mereka. Sementara biasanya dia hanya akan tiba di pintu, mengetuk dan membiarkan dalam, jika dia mengirim pesan ke depan, itu berarti dia punya sesuatu yang besar dua memberitahunya. Saat ayahnya akan mengerutkan kening, kertak gigi dan berpikir _Gah, apa yang bajingan kecil punya 'imself ke dalam waktu ini, eh?_ A menyeringai di pikiran. Dia pasti tidak akan mengharapkan ini. _Hei, ayah, coba tebak?_ _Aku memberikanmu anak baru!_ The hardass tua akan gembira! Sambil tertawa sedikit dan berhati-hati untuk tidak kayu palang bayi, A mengetuk pintu ke kantor Raikage. Ia menerima akrab, "Saya terbuka" sebelum ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

Sebagai anaknya masuk ke ruangan dengan seorang anak dalam pelukannya pikiran Raikage pergi kosong. Dia menatap agape dari anak ke A wajah menyeringai dan kembali ke anak itu lagi untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bellow besar mengguncang wujudnya, seperti batu jatuh pada batu, bergema menyusuri lorong-lorong. Sebuah menutup pintu di wajah terkejut banyak shinobi, yang datang untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan fenomena ini mengerikan sebelum kembali ke massa gemetar itu ayahnya.

Sambil tersenyum sekarang dia mendekati meja, "Benar, diam sekarang, itu tidak lucu!"

Raikage mendongak, matanya penuh dengan kegembiraan saat dia berjuang untuk berbicara sekitar tawanya. "Tidak, haha, tidak menunggu, ahhaaaa! Tidak, bahkan kau cerdik apaan up yang buruk!" Dia mengatakan sebelum ia succombed lebih gelak.

Sebuah mendesah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu satu ini. Melihat anak entah bagaimana masih tidur di pelukannya dia tersenyum, dia goyang maju mundur sementara ayahnya raungan tenang. Akhirnya ayahnya menatapnya, mata masih berkilauan melanjutkan.

"Kemana itu ya mendapatkan itu, maka, eh?" tanyanya, sebelum tertawa lagi.

A mendongak, sedih, terlihat sedih sekarang di wajahnya, yang tersadar Raikage up.

"Dia berada di Konoha."

"Konoha! Anda mengambil anak dari Konoha! Apa-apaan itu ya melakukan itu fer!" Sandaime berteriak.

A hanya tertawa melihat reaksi ayahnya, tertawa tanpa humor. "Tunggu" katanya, "Ini bisa lebih baik, dia anak Yondaime Hokage."

Pada Hokage Sandaime berdiri, bersandar di mejanya untuk melihat A tepat di mata, ampuh kemarahan jelas di wajahnya saat ia menggerutu, rendah dan berbahaya, "Anda sebaiknya memiliki penjelasan yang fantastis berdarah mengapa Anda menculik _Yondaime- anak sialan-Hokage!_ "

Sebuah tersenyum lagi tanpa humor, dan menatap anak laki-laki terbungkus selimut disimpan dengan aman dalam pelukannya. Dia terus menatap si anak saat dia melanjutkan, "Aku masih tidak dilakukan, Anda tahu. Dia juga," di sini A tampak ayahnya lurus di mata, "Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ... dan yatim piatu."

The Sandaime Raikage adalah seorang pria tua, ia berjuang dalam semua tiga besar shinobi perang, tetapi meskipun demikian, bahwa scentence terakhir diadakan sedikit terlalu banyak berat baginya. The Yondaime Hokage, mati! Putranya a Jinchuuriki! Anaknya Jinchuuriki di Kumo, dalam pelukan _anaknya!_ Raikage jatuh kembali ke kursinya dan untuk sekali isyarat agar A untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Jadi A lakukan, dari penampilan spontan Kyuubi di pusat Konohagakure, dengan Yondaime itu hiraishining itu jauh dari desa ke binatang yang disegel dalam anak sekarang dibungkus dalam selimut, dipegang dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, ia bercerita tentang ibu anak laki-laki, keinginan terakhirnya. Pada titik ini anak itu diaduk dalam tidurnya, membuat suara tenang, tapi tidak bangun. Sepanjang waktu Raikage mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, menambahkan pertanyaan di sini dan di sana untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih baik dari peristiwa.

"Apakah Anda yakin dia Jinchuuriki kemudian?" tanyanya bila A dilakukan. Sebuah perlahan membuka bungkusan selimut untuk mengungkapkan segel spiral pada perut anak itu, tepat di atas inti nya. Raikage mendesah dan jatuh kembali ke kursinya. "Jadi, Minato Namikaze sudah mati." Ada tidak ada gembira yang mungkin Anda harapkan ketika seorang pria menemukan musuh lama yang meninggal. Mereka berdua tumbuh untuk mengetahui Minato sejak perdamaian itu dibuat, keduanya belajar apa yang karismatik, menarik, menyenangkan orang dia. Sebuah memandang ke luar jendela di atas Kumogakure, suara yang tidak diketahui Konoha Kunoichi bergema melalui waktu, masih beresonansi dalam pikirannya _Lindungi dia!_

"Maukah kau mengadopsinya?" tanya ayahnya. Raikage mendongak dari refleksi sendiri, sebelum melihat anak laki-laki tidur di pelukan A. Wajahnya melunak kemudian sebagai anak itu berbalik dalam tidurnya.

"Aye. Aye aku akan melakukannya." Katanya. Dia berjalan mengitari meja itu, dan memberi isyarat untuk mengambil anak itu dari A. Membungkus selimut ketat di sekelilingnya, A memberi anak itu kepada ayahnya, ayah _mereka._ The Sandaime Raikage tersenyum pada putranya terbaru saat ia bergerak dalam tidurnya. Jam-jam pertama hidupnya telah penuh gejolak, menakutkan, tapi di sini dia, tertidur lelap, tidak peduli di dunia. _Baik_ pikir Raikage humourously, _Tidak mudah takut!_ _Membuat untuk shinobi yang baik dia akan._ _Seperti ayahnya._ Berpikir Minato membawa pertanyaan lain untuk pikiran Raikage. Beralih ke A menghadapi dia bertanya, "Dia didn 'memberi nama, apakah dia? Ibu."

Sebuah menggeleng. "Tidak, dia mencoba, saya pikir, tapi, yang saya tahu itu dimulai dengan N."

Raikage berseri-seri saat itu. "Sebuah 'yang salah dengan itu! N! Baik, kuat, sederhana, mudah diingat! N!" Dia menatap anak itu dalam pelukannya lagi. "Cocok juga, dengan Namikaze maksudku. N. Aye, N akan melakukan dengan baik untuk dia!"

Sebuah menyeringai saat itu, _mudah diingat, adalah bahwa di mana mereka semua datang dari!_ _Ass tua malas!_

Saat itu pintu kantor itu terbuka dan berjalan Bee berusia enam tahun, warna dan senyum di tempat seperti biasa.

"Pops, yo, bro besar! Wha terserah, tahu?"

Raikage tertawa keras saat itu, rap Bee selalu menghibur dia. "Yo, B, datang ke sini dan menyapa adikmu, N"

Tanpa hilang Bee mengalahkan melenggang melalui kantor sampai ke anak dalam selimut dan terjebak tinjunya di depannya. "Yo, bro up sedikit wa itu, N, seperti untuk Nitro! Whee!"

Tertawa Raikage di julukan dadakan bisa didengar sepanjang gedung Raikage, dan pada hari berikutnya, semua orang tahu putra ketiga Sandaime Raikage, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, N Kumo!


	2. Chapter 2

_6 Tahun Kemudian_

Desa Tersembunyi di The Clouds sementara lebih militiralistic dari sesama Bangsa Besar adalah dalam suasana hati yang damai saat ini. Warga sipil berjalan sekitar mengobrol dan bergosip pada hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Shinobi bergegas sekitar, genin melakukan pekerjaan untuk desa sementara satu tim beruntung mencoba tanpa hasil untuk menangkap istri dari petir Daimyo kucing Shishi (1), rupanya dia punya saudara di desa Daun yang takut banyak Genin tim pernah berpikir bahwa kucing setan memiliki saudara dan bahwa dia bisa memiliki anak kucing dengan sikap setan nya.

Chunin yang meninggalkan dan kembali ke desa dari misi mereka atau hanya pelatihan, dan Jounin mengajar Genin atau menuju misi, Desa Tersembunyi di Awan senang dengan suasana damai tetapi semua hal baik datang dengan dan akhir sebagai adalah raungan **"N!"**

Orang-orang beralih ke suara dan melihat blur pirang menjalankan melewati mereka pada kecepatan Flash Kuning pasti bangga, yang ia berlari dari tak lain Raikage. Ketika semua orang melihat dia butuh banyak kemauan untuk tidak menertawakan Kage. Raikage adalah seorang pria tinggi dan luas dengan kulit gelap dan telah memiliki rambut kekuningan, tapi sekarang rambutnya berwarna hijau cerah dan ia memiliki badut make up di wajahnya, sekarang dia mengejar ancaman pirang dikenal sebagai N putra Raikage, Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, dan iseng juga dikenal Kumo. Dia bahkan memiliki julukan dari banyak pranks ia dikenal sebagai _Orange Bayangan_ karena dia bahkan bisa berlari lebih cepat dan bersembunyi dari STORM ninja / oranye **mereka seperti Anbu /** di cerah.

Kata si pirang sekarang sedang merunduk melemparkan orang banyak sampai ia merasa seperti dia aman. N melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa ayahnya tak terlihat ia melambat untuk joging dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. _Ha aku pergi!_ Lalu ia mendengar teriakan **"Siku Slam"** dan merasakan siku memukul kepala menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

N mendongak dan melihat dengan ngeri ayahnya dengan aura mengancam di sekelilingnya, meskipun saat ini agak hancur dengan dandanan badut dan rambut hijau.

"H-hei Tou-san" katanya lemah sambil menggosok benjolan agak besar nya.

Ayahnya memelototinya "N apa yang memberi Anda ide untuk lelucon saya seperti ini?"

N tersenyum padanya "Sumur A-Ni berkata bahwa saya tidak bisa prank karena kau super shinobi dan tidak pernah bisa pranked dan saya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa saya bisa dan jika saya tidak bisa maka saya dan Bee-Ni akan berhenti rap di depannya selama seminggu, dan jika saya menang dia akan mengajari saya super keren jutsu petir! "

Raizen **/ Aku tidak tahu namanya sehingga saya memutuskan pada Raizen /** tidak bisa membantu tetapi tersenyum pada anaknya, ia hanya enam tapi sudah memiliki cadangan chakra dari Chunin dan terima kasih rendah ke Kyuubi, dia punya stamina fasik, ia itu seperti spons ketika datang ke Ninjutsu dan Taijustu, dan sudah memiliki keahlian di Kenjutsu tidak menyebutkan ia memiliki tingkat penyembuhan dipercepat.

Berpikir Kyuubi Raizen mengerutkan kening mengetahui bagaimana penduduk desa tidak menyukai keduanya Bee dan N untuk apa yang mereka mengandung. Dengan Bee orang terus berpikir bahwa suatu hari Hachibi akan mendapatkan kontrol dan pergi mengamuk seperti begitu banyak host sebelumnya, dan sama pergi untuk N tetapi mereka takut kepada-Nya lebih karena ia memegang terkuat dari Bjuu dalam dirinya. _"Bodoh Bodoh 'pikirnya,' mereka harus tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang menghentikan binatang mereka dari menyerang desa, dengan cara mereka adalah pahlawan tapi diperlakukan seperti orang buangan."_

Raizen adalah orang cerdas dia tidak akan Raikage untuk kekuasaan hanya murni, dia tahu bahwa Jinchuuriki bukanlah setan yang terkandung, itu seperti sebuah gulungan penyegel jika Anda menutup katana dalam kitab yang tidak membuat gulungan katana ? Tidak ada itu hanya sebuah gulungan di dalam katana.

Para penduduk desa masih masalah meskipun. Sementara mereka tidak benar-benar bagus mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain silau pada anak laki-laki karena keduanya adalah anak-anak Raikage dan tidak bisa melakukan hal lain atau pun takut murka-Nya.

"Jadi sekarang A-Nii berutang saya jutsu dan aku akan menjadi ninja paling kuat yang pernah!" N berteriak penuh semangat menyentak Raizen kembali ke saat ini.

Raizen terkekeh mendengar putra bungsunya. "Oh adalah bahwa begitu? Apakah Anda akan pergi untuk Raikage ketika Anda cukup besar untuk menjadi ukuran lengan saya?"

N cemberut. Sementara ia memang memiliki berotot dari pelatihan dengan saudara-saudaranya ia masih kurus dibandingkan dengan sisa dari mereka. Kedua B dan A keduanya senang menggodanya tentang hal itu tapi itu jelas betapa mereka mencintai adik mereka atau Lil Nine sebagai B mengatakan.

Raizen tersenyum. N dan kakak-kakaknya tak terpisahkan, N mendongak untuk mereka berdua, meskipun ia bertindak lebih seperti Bee daripada A. Heck ia dan Bee kadang-kadang akan rap bersama-sama jika hanya untuk mendapatkan pada saraf A.

N tidak bertindak seperti A di beberapa bagian, kadang-kadang ia berpikir bahwa pintu adalah untuk merepotkan untuk mendapatkan dan lebih suka melompat melalui dinding atau jendela.

Pertama kali N melakukannya A sangat senang bahwa seseorang akhirnya mengerti mengapa 'dinding dan jendela keluar lebih mengagumkan dan hanya berjalan melalui pintu terlalu merepotkan'

Dengan Bee, ia dan N bisa kembar jika mereka tidak terlihat sama. Keduanya berbagi beban menjadi Jinchuuriki tapi itu tidak menghentikan mereka dari menjadi menyenangkan. Itu baik Bee dan mimpi N untuk memiliki kontrol penuh binatang mereka dan menjadi pelindung desa dan harus diperlakukan dengan hormat. Mereka selalu tersenyum dan kadang-kadang dengan N rap. A mengucapkan terima kasih Kami sehari-hari yang N tidak rap sebanyak Bee lakukan. Sekarang N dan B bekerja pada beberapa jenis proyek bersama-sama dan mereka tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun apa itu yang berarti sesuatu karena mereka biasanya akan berteriak ke langit tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Raizen menoleh desa mereka sebagai matahari terbenam. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi melihat keindahan matahari terbenam di pegunungan mengerikan di sekitar desa.

"N mari kita pulang dan Anda masih belum lolos untuk melakukan ini padaku, besok Anda akan lari ke gunung dan lagi tanpa chakra" sebut dia.

"Awwwww Ayah!" N mengeluh.

"Jangan mengeluh Nak Anda ingin melakukannya dua kali?"

Yang menutup N up. "N-ada ayah" dia tergagap ketakutan.

Setelah berjalan ke puncak gunung di mana rumah Raikage adalah. Matahari terbenam membuat langit merah padam dicampur dengan ungu kerajaan, burung-burung bernyanyi selamat tinggal kepada hari semua dalam semua itu damai.

Kemudian dua laki-laki mendengar suara "Yo lil sembilan Sepertinya Anda memenangkan taruhan itu baik-baik saja!"

N menyeringai "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Shadow saya memenangkan taruhan lama"

Suara lain bergabung dalam "Kami terhormat kapan Anda akan berhenti rap Anda!?"

N tersenyum kakak nya A dan Bee saat mereka berjalan ke arah mereka. Pada saat yang sama Bee dan N mengatakan "Jangan sekarang berhenti mengomel"

Sebuah teriakan **ganda Elbow Slam** terdengar sebagai dua rapper ditembak melalui udara.

Raizen terkekeh sambil melihat dua putra bungsunya terbang jauh dari A jutsu.

Hanya hari lain di Kumo.

(1) Shishi berarti Singa seperti tora berarti harimau.


	3. Chapter 3

_Malamnya 12:00_

2 angka berjalan melalui Desa Tersembunyi di Awan. Sebuah angin kecil berembus dengan dingin yang menggigit dari pegunungan, jubah mereka berkibar tertiup angin. Itu sulit untuk melihat dalam gelap tapi orang bisa melihat imitasi samar awan di jubah. Kedua tokoh terus berjalan selama beberapa menit sampai mereka dihentikan oleh Pelatihan lapangan 77, yang terletak oleh sebuah gunung kecil dengan air terjun di atas yang akan membentuk kolam di bagian bawah.

Yang lebih kecil dari dua berbicara kepada yang lain berbisik "Apakah Anda yakin tempat ini baik?"

Yang lebih besar mengangguk dan dengan suara serius berbicara "Ya ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk rencana kami tidak ada yang curiga tempat ini, itu keluar dari jalan beberapa Cloud shinobi datang ke sini sehingga kita tidak akan terdeteksi"

Yang lebih kecil dari dua yang sekarang diidentifikasi sebagai laki-laki dari suara mereka berbicara kepada pasangannya "Baiklah gulir mengatakan bahwa ruangan ada di gunung dan pintu masuk di kolam renang, mari kita terburu-buru kita tidak dapat ditemukan"

Kedua laki-laki kemudian melompat ke dalam air, yang kedinginan karena mereka berada di gunung dua mengisapnya meskipun, lebih besar satu chakra difokuskan untuk telapak tangannya membuat cahaya kolam renang sampai eirily memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat melalui air keruh. Setelah beberapa menit mencari mereka menemukan sebuah pintu masuk dekat pangkal gunung yang langsung naik, dua berenang sampai mereka tiba di sebuah gua yang gelap. Mereka keluar dari genangan air dengan satu lebih besar masih fokus chakra untuk telapak tangannya, mereka menggunakan sebuah jutsu sederhana untuk mengeringkan diri mereka sendiri.

Ruang sudah tua dan jelas tidak digunakan dalam beberapa dekade. Ada jaring laba-laba di mana-mana dan stalagmit dan stalaktit menyatu / **Dalam kasus Anda tidak tahu bahwa dapat mengambil abad tergantung pada ukuran /** karena mereka memandang sekeliling bunga yang lebih kecil menyikut temannya ketika mereka melihat sebuah terowongan kecil di sudut jauh.

Yang lebih besar pergi melalui itu pertama sejak ia memegang sumber cahaya, semakin kecil erat berikut belakangnya, tegang seolah-olah mengharapkan perangkap atau penyergapan.

Dua laki-laki berjalan dalam keheningan baik dalam pemikiran yang mendalam tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika gulir benar dan apa yang mereka selalu bermimpi akan dapat ditemukan dalam beberapa menit.

Segera mereka mencapai ujung terowongan dan masuk ke gua kecil dengan beberapa terowongan yang mengarah keluar dari gua. Yang lebih tinggi satu berhenti tiba-tiba menyebabkan lebih kecil untuk bertemu dengannya, ia akan mengeluh sebelum ia melihat apa yang membuat temannya berhenti.

Ada di depan mereka berdiri alas dan di atasnya adalah sebuah gulungan dengan setan menggeram di atasnya.

Angka dua berjubah perlahan-lahan mendekati alas dan hanya berhenti dan menatap gulungan yang diadakan masa depan mereka, mimpi mereka, dan harapan mereka.

Pada saat yang sama angka dua berjubah mencapai kerudung mereka yang telah meninggalkan wajah mereka dalam bayang-bayang. Pada saat yang sama mereka mengambil itu dan jika orang lain berada di sana mereka akan melihat wajah mereka.

Salah satu memiliki rambut pirang matahari berwarna yang turun ke dagu, ia memiliki mata biru cerah ceria, hal yang paling luar biasa adalah tiga tanda kumis di setiap pipi.

Yang lain memiliki kulit gelap dan rambut berwarna putih-kekuningan. Anak itu mengenakan kacamata gelap dan memiliki hiate Kumo sekitar kepalanya.

Kedua anak laki-laki mengenakan jubah abu-abu gelap dengan awan putih.

**(HA! Saya yakin Anda pikir itu Akatsuki Aku menyesal aku harus main-main dengan kalian!)**

Pirang berbicara pertama setelah menit hanya menatap gulir sebelum ia berbicara dengan suara tercengang dan serius bahwa beberapa orang akan berpikir bahwa satu tahun enam bisa membuat. "Bee-ni yang Anda pikir ini benar? Apakah itu gulir r-benar apa yang bisa kami capai d-mimpi?"

"Saya kira begitu lil bro" B berbicara dengan suara yang serius bahkan tanpa di rap, yang menunjukkan keseriusan situasi.

Sebagai dua mendekati gulungan itu mereka ingat hari bahwa mereka telah menemukan gua yang memegang lokasi ke tempat ini. Dimana sebuah gulungan dapat ditemukan untuk membantu mengendalikan Bjuu Anda.

_Flashback - 2 bulan lalu_

_Bee dan N sedang berjalan melalui hutan sekitar desa._ _Mereka bermain Ninja, baik N adalah karena B telah membuat Genin 2 minggu yang lalu._ _Hiate Nya dikenakan dengan bangga di dahinya._

_Tapi B tidak peduli karena dia suka bermain dengan adiknya._ _Karena mereka berdua Jinchuuriki dan saudara mereka tahu bahwa mereka harus tetap bersama-sama._

_Seperti nasib yang akan terjadi N berlari dari saudaranya dengan senyum di wajahnya._ _Dia memandang berkeliling dan melihat kliring di depan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendarat di sana dan memiliki pertempuran Taijutsu dengan saudaranya._

_Saat ia mendarat di tanah ia bersumpah ia merasa tanah di bawah pegal dia tapi dia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak ada._

_Tiba-tiba B meninjunya dan N terbang beberapa meter darinya._ _N tersenyum B tapi sebelum ia bisa berbicara ia mendengar sebuah CRACK._ _Dia menunduk dan menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat tanah di bawahnya terjatuh meninggalkan dia menggantung di udara selama beberapa saat sebelum jatuh._

_N mendarat dengan bunyi gedebuk saat kepalanya mulai bergoyang._ _Dia samar-samar mendengar B berteriak tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar bahwa sebanyak kepalanya berenang dari dampak._

_Segera B melompat turun dengan hati-hati dan memeriksa untuk melihat apakah saudaranya membutuhkan bantuan, ketika ia tahu N akan baik-baik saja ia memandang sekeliling dan melihat sebuah terowongan di sisi berlawanan dari dinding._ _Mencari belakangnya ia melihat terowongan lain yang akan terhubung ke terowongan lain._

_Sekarang menjadi orang alami ingin tahu baik N dan Bee menuju terowongan._ _Itu berjalan selama beberapa menit tapi dengan B __**Api Tangan**__ mereka bisa melihat._ _Mereka segera memasuki ruangan._ _Keduanya tidak bisa membantu tetapi terkesiap pada ruangan._ _Pada dinding ubin dari semua hewan tailed dari Satu Ekor Raccoon ke Sembilan Ekor Fox, tapi apa yang benar-benar tertarik mereka adalah manusia di samping masing-masing dan mereka tampaknya dikelilingi oleh selubung chakra merah tapi mereka tampaknya mengendalikan itu._

_Kedua anak laki-laki kemudian melihat duduk gulir pada alas._ _B berjalan lebih dari itu dan mulai membacanya._ _N melihat bagaimana alis saudaranya bangkit dan ia menjatuhkan gulungan shock._

_"Bee-ni apa itu?"_ _N mempertanyakan tapi B hanya berdiri di sana menatap gulungan yang tergeletak di lantai._ _Memutar matanya pada saudaranya ia mengambil gulungan itu dan mulai membacanya._

_Jinchuuriki selalu ditakuti untuk apa yang mereka terkandung dari yang pernah dirilis._ _Tapi sekarang saya dan rekan-rekan Jinchuuriki telah menemukan cara untuk mengontrol Bjuu kami dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk maksimal tanpa kehilangan kontrol, meskipun kita sendiri tidak pernah memiliki kontrol penuh kita masih mampu melakukan modus bjuu penuh selama tiga puluh menit._ _Jika Anda membaca ini daripada Anda telah menemukan gua ini, seperti yang Anda lihat dari dinding ini menunjukkan Jinchuuriki sembilan yang menemukan cara untuk mengontrol binatang mereka._ _Kami terus bagaimana kita mampu mengendalikan mereka rahasia kami tidak ingin siapa pun untuk mengetahui dan melacak kami._ _Jika Anda membaca ini daripada entah saya atau saudara saya telah jatuh dan Bjuu kami diambil dan disimpan di dalam kamu._ _Dalam kitab ini adalah lokasi untuk beberapa langkah pertama kontrol bersama dengan jutsus berbeda untuk setiap Jinchuuriki tertentu bersama dengan hal-hal lain yang ditemukan dari perjalanan kami._ _Semoga Kami memberkati Anda dan saya berharap Anda keberuntungan sesama Jinchuuriki._

_Miro Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._

_N menjatuhkan gulungan itu seperti B lakukan._ _Kedua B dan N saling memandang._

_"Bee jika hal ini benar kita akhirnya bisa mencapai mimpi kita! Kita bisa menjadi pelindung!"_ _N berbicara dengan suara penuh harapan._

_Bee menyeringai adiknya "Lil Nine yang akan menjadi pelindung dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik"_

_N menyeringai "bro Yo besar kita akan menjadi ninja badass dengan semua ini, sekarang mari kita pergi memberitahu muncul dan Big bro dan semuanya akan menjadi kebahagiaan."_

_Bee mengerutkan kening saat ia berkata "N kita tidak bisa memberitahu ayah atau bro besar."_

_"Apa! Mengapa? Pikirkan tentang hal ini kita bisa melakukan ini!"_ _N protes._

_"Tidak ada N hal semacam ini ... ini antara Jinchuuriki kita dapat memberitahu ayah dan bro besar nanti tapi sekarang hanya kau dan aku harus tahu."_

_"Bagaimana Yugito bro besar dia memiliki hak untuk tahu" kata N._

_Bee mengerutkan kening "Tidak lil bro Yugito tidak perlu tahu, kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar kita tidak bisa mendapatkan harapan kita, ketika kita mendapatkan bjuu kami di bawah kendali kami akan menceritakan semua kita tahu."_

_N tersenyum saudaranya dan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan B "Kita akan mengambil kelas ini-" Bee tersenyum dan tinju bertemu saudaranya "dan akan menendang beberapa keledai!" __**/ Apa?**_ _**Aku bukan seorang rapper yang baik Anda mencoba /**_

_Setelah ini mereka membawa pulang gulir dan kepala._ _Anak-anak tahu bahwa Bro Pop dan Big mereka pikir mereka merencanakan sesuatu tetapi mereka tidak bisa memberitahu mereka, setidaknya belum._

_Flashback End_

Bee dan N berjalan ke alas dan membuka gulungan itu dan mereka berdua mulai membacanya.

_Rekan Jinchuuriki jika Anda membaca ini daripada Anda mengikat untuk mendapatkan kontrol penuh terhadap bjuu Anda._ _Untuk mengontrol bjuu Anda akan mengambil nyali, keberanian, dan kemauan._ _Karena kita tidak bisa meninggalkan semua gulungan di satu tempat dalam kasus seseorang dipercaya menemukannya aku telah meninggalkan segel di bagian bawah scroll dengan lokasi dari Gulungan Pengendalian dan lainnya Jinchuuriki jutsu._ _Hanya Jinchuuriki dapat membuka segel, cukup gunakan chakra yang berisi chakra setan yang memungkinkan Anda untuk membuka segel._

_Gulungan ini berisi satu dari langkah-langkah untuk mengendalikan Anda bjuu._ _Aku tidak akan berbohong kepada Anda bahwa sangat sedikit yang melakukan ini dan ini akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Anda untuk dilakukan, tetapi dengan kesabaran kontrol penuh bjuu Anda adalah layak._ _Cara terbaik untuk melakukan ini adalah untuk memiliki bjuu Anda membantu Anda, tapi saya harus memperingatkan Anda bahwa chakra bjuu Anda begitu penuh kebencian bahwa jika Anda mendapatkan lebih dari yang Anda dapat mengontrol hampir tidak mungkin untuk menghentikan Anda dari pergi ke haus darah._ _Ada empat tingkat Bjuu chakra._ _Mereka adalah negara awal Jinchuuriki, Chakra Jubah, Versi 2, dan bjuu penuh._ _Terlebih dahulu Anda harus mulai dengan negara Jinchuuriki awal di mana hanya mata Anda akan berubah warna, ketika Anda telah menguasai negara ini Anda bisa mulai dengan jubah Jinchuuriki, semakin ekor Anda menggunakan lebih banyak kekuatan itu._ _Ada dua jenis jubah chakra, jika Anda memiliki bjuu dengan cukup ekor daripada Anda dapat mengakses ini._ _Yang pertama dari mereka adalah Satu Versi yang ketika tubuh Anda hanya dikelilingi oleh chakra bjuu Anda tapi kemudian ada adalah Versi Dua jubah._ _Satu-satunya cara untuk mengaktifkan jubah ini adalah ketika Anda mencapai tingkat tertentu ekor, jika Anda mengaktifkan ini maka kulit Anda akan membakar dan Anda akan berubah menjadi versi mini dari bjuu Anda._ _Negara terakhir adalah negara bjuu penuh, ini hanya dapat dicapai jika Anda memiliki kontrol penuh dari bjuu Anda di mana Anda akan berubah menjadi sangat bjuu Anda miliki, jika Anda telah mencapai tingkat ini beberapa hal yang dapat menghentikan Anda._ _Ini adalah langkah yang harus Anda ambil untuk mengontrol bjuu catatan lain gua ini khusus dibuat untuk membantu menjaga kontrol chakra bjuu Anda, jika Anda kehilangan kontrol dapat membantu mengendalikannya tapi ingat bahwa Anda dapat kehilangan kontrol di luar gua ini._ _Dalam gua ini ada kolam air yang diberkati oleh 9 Jinchuuriki yang menguasai bjuu mereka, ini akan memungkinkan Anda untuk memenuhi bjuu Anda lebih cepat karena Anda normaly harus berada dalam situasi hidup atau mati untuk memenuhi bjuu Anda._

_Juga di terowongan sekitar gua masing-masing mengarah ke sebuah ruangan dengan jutsu dari Jinchuuriki._ _Juga teknik lain yang ditemukan selama perjalanan kami._ _Anda dapat menggunakan kekuatan Anda dengan baik dan saya berharap bahwa Anda akan berhasil._

_Reito Jinchuuriki dari 6 ekor_

Ketika mereka selesai membaca mereka memandang sekeliling dan mereka melihat di tengah-tengah gua adalah kolam renang dengan air yang jernih. Permukaan kolam itu halus dan ketika mereka melihat di dalam air mereka bisa melihat refleksi mereka semudah melihat ke dalam cermin.

Kedua anak laki-laki memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar dengan justu. Bee menemukan sebuah terowongan dengan nomor 8 dan N menemukan satu dengan 9.

Bee masuk terowongan dan segera datang ke pintu besi keabu-abuan dengan Ox 8 ekor. Menempatkan tangannya dan menyalurkan chakra nya pintu terbuka dengan desisan dan terbuka. Dia melangkah ke dalam dan tidak bisa membantu tetapi kesenjangan apa yang ia temukan. Dia kemudian tersenyum "Oh ya yo, ini akan menjadi baik."

N mengamati Bee masuk ke terowongan, ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai menyalurkan chakra ke tangannya dan ruangan mulai bersinar biru. Dia mulai berjalan menyusuri terowongan nya. Dia segera datang ke pintu besi kemerahan dengan 9 ekor rubah. Menempatkan tangannya di wajah 9 ekor ia disalurkan chakra nya ke pintu dan terbuka. Dia melangkah masuk dan berputar yang mengambil 360 di segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya. N menyeringai "NERAKA YEAH!"

Sementara itu di menara Raikage

Raizen sedang duduk di dek memelototi dokumen yang baru saja selesai. _'Kedua A dapat menjadi Raikage aku akan membakar semua kertas kerja ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang saya lebih suka memiliki A melakukan hal ini yang akan menjadi lucu untuk melihat karena ia membenci jenis barang ..._ _Oh well tidak perlu memberitahunya tentang hal itu sampai ia sudah memiliki topi '._ Raizen berpikir dengan seringai.

Melirik belakangnya ia melihat bahwa itu adalah malam hari dan mendesah. Dia bersandar ke kursi dan mulai berpikir tentang kekuatan desa.

_"Sementara kita memiliki sedikitnya jumlah garis keturunan dari semua 5 negara besar kita masih kuat karena kita memiliki dua bjuu paling kuat dan 2 ekor, meskipun negara hanya tahu tentang Bee dan Yugito saya memastikan tidak ada yang akan menemukan tahu tentang N, jika Konoha menemukan kami memiliki 9 ekor rubah mereka akan tahu bahwa kita memiliki_ anak _ke-4 Hokage. '_

_Berpikir bahwa saya harus memberitahu N segera dia layak untuk tahu, saya pikir saya akan mengatakan kepadanya suatu saat nanti mungkin setelah ia menjadi Genin._ Raizen kemudian teringat apa yang telah direncanakan untuk dilakukan sebelum N telah datang dalam gambar.

_Ah Aku ingat kami akan mendapatkan Hyuga dan Byukugan tetapi ketika N datang ke gambar kami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya karena kita sudah mengambil satu anak dari Konoha jika kita tertangkap mereka bisa menemukan N dan aku akan terkutuk jika mereka mencoba untuk mengambil dia dari saya, dia adalah anak saya tidak peduli apa dan aku akan selalu menjadi ayah yang bangga padanya._ _Tapi kita masih perlu mendapatkan beberapa garis keturunan di Kumo ... Saya akan berpikir tentang ini besok saya akan meminta A apa yang dia pikir._

Sama seperti Raizen berdiri dari kursinya asistennya Kurai berjalan di "Permisi Raikage-sama, tetapi seorang pria di sini untuk melihat Anda tentang bergabung Kumo." Raizen mengerang_'Sial tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi ini aku lelah! "_

Seorang pria berjalan di jubah dan melepas kerudungnya. Yang kedua dia melihat wajah pria itu semua pikiran kelelahan yang keluar dari pikiran Raizen saat ia mengambil dalam fitur pria itu. Pria itu yang hanya di awal remaja jangkung dengan rambut gelap dan kulit pucat. Apa benar-benar menonjol adalah ekspresi onyx mata yang menyala merah sejenak. Raizen duduk kembali.

"Itachi Uchiha apa yang menyenangkan yang harus kubayar untuk datang ke desa saya?"

**Dun dun duuuunnnn!** **Sekarang apa yang Itachi lakukan di Kumo!?** **Anda akan tahu nanti.** **Haha Saya suka meninggalkan cliffhangers ini!** **Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencari tahu cara yang baik untuk mengontrol Bjuu Anda karena mereka tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan rumah di tengah malam dan di pulau tanpa tertangkap jadi saya memutuskan untuk men-tweak itu sedikit.** **Tolong beritahu saya apa yang Anda pikirkan karena kalian memberikan saya inspirasi dengan meninjau penyebab yang berarti orang-orang seperti cerita.** **Hmm aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka temukan?** **Kira Anda harus menunggu dan melihat!** **Jika Anda memiliki ide untuk cerita aku semua telinga.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sama seperti Raizen berdiri dari kursinya asistennya Kurai berjalan di "Permisi Raikage-sama, tetapi seorang pria di sini untuk melihat Anda tentang bergabung Kumo."_ _Rai mengerang 'Sial tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi ini aku lelah! "_

_Seorang pria berjalan di jubah dan melepas kerudungnya._ _Yang kedua dia melihat wajah pria itu semua pikiran kelelahan yang keluar dari pikiran Raizen saat ia mengambil dalam fitur pria itu._ _Pria yang hanya di akhir remaja jangkung dengan rambut gelap dan kulit pucat._ _Apa benar-benar berdiri keluar adalah yang ekspresi onyx mata yang menyala merah duduk kembali._

_"Itachi Uchiha apa yang menyenangkan yang harus kubayar untuk datang ke desa saya?"_

Itachi Uchiha memeriksa pria di depannya sebelum mendesah "Aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja dari Kumogakure." Dia jelas mengatakan.

Raizen mengangkat alis "menurut mata-mata saya, Anda adalah dicari S-Rank hilang ninja dari Konoha untuk membunuh seluruh klan Anda, perawatan untuk menjelaskan itu?"

Itachi mengambil sebuah gulungan dan melemparkannya ke Raikage. Pria itu menangkapnya dan ketika ia selesai membaca dia mendongak kaget.

"Anda bermaksud mengatakan bahwa klan Uchiha merencanakan kudeta dan Anda diperintahkan untuk menghilangkan klan anda dengan perintah dewan?" Dia bertanya terkejut dengan peristiwa saat ini.

Itachi mengangguk "karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini ke desa Daun atau lain Uchiha selamanya akan dikenal sebagai pengkhianat saya bertanya Hokage apakah ia bisa menulis sebuah gulungan yang berisi informasi tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga saya bisa bergabung dengan desa lain tanpa dibunuh pada penglihatan. "

Raizen mengangguk. "Mengapa Anda ingin bergabung Kumogakure?"

"Karena Konoha dalam aliansi dengan Suna aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana tanpa ditangkap, Iwa saya akan dibunuh pada penglihatan karena saya dari Konoha, dan Kiri dalam perang saudara keturunan karena saya dimiliki Sharingan saya ragu bahwa akan langkah yang cerdas bagi saya, Kumo adalah satu-satunya pendapat karena Anda berada di baik aliansi maupun dalam perang saudara. Belum lagi aku memiliki sebuah Kekki Genkai yang merupakan Dojustu terkenal di dunia. Ini adalah pengetahuan umum bahwa Anda memiliki jumlah terendah Keturunan dari semua 5 negara. "

Raizen mengangguk, itu masuk akal, meskipun ia agak kesal karena Kumo memiliki garis keturunan yang kurang adalah pengetahuan umum bagi orang-orang.

"Tapi bagaimana saya tahu Anda tidak seorang ninja setia Leaf? Karena Anda tidak membunuh seluruh keluarga Anda untuk desa." Raikage menanyainya curiga.

Itachi mendesah "Aku adalah seorang ninja bangga Leaf, dan aku melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk daun dengan membunuh klan saya. Tapi ... mereka membuat saya membunuh orang tak bersalah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kudeta, pria dan wanita, orang-orang yang didn 't bahkan tahu plot, dan _anak-anak!_ Hanya anak-anak kecil dan saya diperintahkan untuk membunuh mereka. " Itachi menunduk dengan air mata beberapa di matanya, "apa Leaf membuat saya lakukan adalah titik melanggar lalu, sehingga tidak ada saya tidak lagi seorang ninja setia Leaf." Itachi mata tampak gelap "Saya tidak membunuh anak-anak tetapi orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Siapa?" Raizen memintanya.

Itachi menggeleng "Saya memiliki petunjuk tapi aku ragu Anda akan percaya kalau saya katakan, tapi saya akan memberitahu Anda sekarang ini, dia _sangat_ kuat."

Raizen mengerutkan kening bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjadi yang kuat dan berdarah dingin untuk membunuh anak-anak, ia juga mencatat apa yang Itachi telah mengatakan sebelumnya dan harus setuju dengan dia, dipaksa untuk membunuh keluarga yang termasuk orang tak berdosa dapat membuat bahkan loyalis pria gilirannya pengkhianat , jelas dia akan ditempatkan di bawah pengawasan sampai dia mendapatkan kepercayaan nya tentu saja.

Raikage tersenyum "sangat baik, Kurai!"

Asistennya datang "Raikage-sama?"

Raizen tersenyum pada Itachi "Kami akan terus besok setelah saya menginformasikan dewan. Sampai mereka Anda mungkin tinggal di rumah tamu sampai kita memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Itachi tersenyum dan membungkuk ke Raikage "Hai Raikage-sama saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda!" ia membuat untuk meninggalkan tetapi Raikage ingin tahu satu hal lagi.

"Itachi menunggu, saya ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa yang melihat Jinchuuriki sebagai?" Dia bertanya dengan serius.

Itachi tampak bingung jawabannya tetapi menjawab "A Jinchuuriki adalah pemegang Bjuu di dalamnya, tetapi mereka tidak Bjuu sendiri hanya wadah. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Itachi bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan." Raikage menjawab jelas. Itachi mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Raikage tidak bisa menahan senyum _'Nah yang mengendap masalah itu dengan Kekki Genkai, Sharingan adalah Doujutsu kuat yang mengapa Uchiha dianggap pelindung Konoha, sekarang hilang mereka kecuali dari satu laki-laki Kumo sekarang memiliki Sharingan dan orang yang dianggap ajaib dari klan Uchiha dalam 3 generasi terakhir._ _Konoha Kumo 0 1! '_

Melirik jam ia melihat bahwa sekarang satu pagi.

_Yah setidaknya kertas kerja dilakukan_ Raizen terus tersenyum sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya pucat. Di meja itu lagi tumpukan baru kertas menunggu untuk dilakukan._"NOOOOOOO!"_

_Kembali di Gua_

Kedua Bee dan N sedang melihat-lihat di kamar sampai mereka mendengar teriakan "NOOOOOO!" Kedua keringat menjatuhkan _'terlihat seperti ayah punya beberapa dokumen lebih'_mereka berdua berpikir.

N yang Pov

_'WOAH!'_ N tidak bisa membantu tetapi berpikir. Ruang memang tidak dianggap whoa a. Dinding ruangan yang oranye padam mirip dengan 9 ekor bulu. Tapi itu bukan apa yang mendapat perhatian.

Satu setengah dari kamar memiliki rak buku menutupi dinding dan gulungan dari segala bentuk dan ukuran berdesakan di rak. Di sisi lain adalah tempat tidur kecil dan dada oleh itu.

Melihat salah satu rak buku ia melihat puluhan dan puluhan buku tentang berbagai ninjutsu, taijutsu, fūinjutsu, genjutsu, dan teknik kenjutsu bersama dengan hal-hal lain seperti berbagai jenis senjata.

N menyeringai "Aww ya!" Dia berteriak gembira.

_Dengan Bee_

Bee memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya saat ia melihat ruang Jinchuuriki nya atau nya 'super mengagumkan bjuu gua' karena ia suka berpikir.

Ruangan itu seperti N, tetapi bukannya dinding yang merah itu abu-abu pucat seperti hide Hachibi itu.

Bee berjalan ke gulungan dan melihat sebuah gulungan besar dengan warna emas di atasnya. Karena dia pikir itu tampak keren dia membukanya.

_Semua Jinchuuriki diberikan kemampuan khusus diberikan kepada kita oleh Bjuu kami._ _The 1 ekor Jinchuuriki diberikan kontrol atas pasir, 2 ekor diberikan kontrol atas api neraka, dan jadi satu._ _Jinchuuriki dari 8 ekor dapat menggunakan Tinta Release._ _Ink Rilis akan lebih baik untuk memulai dengan menggunakan mulut Anda._ _Meskipun Anda dapat menggunakannya pada setiap bagian tubuh Anda lebih mudah untuk memulai dengan meludahkannya._ _Setelah Anda menjadi cukup baik untuk menggunakan jumlah yang cukup besar tinta pindah ke tangan._

_Humara Jinchuuriki dari 8 ekor._

"Oh ya siapa yang mengagumkan! Aku tahu ini tidak akan begitu mengganggu!" Bee mengetuk.

"Yo Bee-nii Saya pikir kita harus split, sebelum bro besar dan muncul mengetahui dan sandal" kata N saat dia masuk ke kamar Bee, sementara memeriksa kamarnya.

Berpikir _'Meh tambang dingin'_ N.

"Baiklah lil bro mari kita pergi!"

Kedua anak laki-laki mengenakan jubah mereka dan berjalan keluar dari gunung dan menuju rumah. Jika ada yang bisa melihat wajah mereka mereka akan melihat bagaimana masing-masing tampak seperti mereka memenangkan lotre dari ukuran senyum mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terakhir kali pada N Kumo**

_Kedua anak laki-laki mengenakan jubah mereka dan berjalan keluar dari gunung dan menuju rumah._ _Jika ada yang bisa melihat wajah mereka mereka akan melihat bagaimana masing-masing tampak seperti mereka memenangkan lotre dari ukuran senyum mereka._

"N mendapatkan pantat Anda tanah dan coba lagi, jika Anda gagal ini lagi aku akan mencoba baru saya jutsu **Iron Claw** pada Anda dan Anda akan berada di dunia yang sakit!" Sebuah berteriak pada adiknya yang sedang berbaring wajah pertama di tanah terengah-engah.

_'Huh aneh kedua Bee dan N tampaknya kurang hiper dan menyebalkan dari biasanya._ _Apakah mereka tetap up tadi malam?_ _Apa yang mereka lakukan? '_

"Oh, ayolah A-nii kau tahu seberapa keras Anda memukul? Aku merasa seperti aku tertabrak sapi a!"

"Diam anak, saya berjuang dalam perang tentu saja hit saya keras dan aku bahkan tidak berusaha dengan Anda, Anda ingin saya pergi semua keluar pada Anda adik?" A meminta N.

N memucat dan melompat dan melompat di kakinya.

"N-tidak bro aku baik hanya tinggal di sana ... dan jangan bunuh saya." Gumamnya di akhir.

"Apa itu? Apakah Anda mengatakan pergi? Ok!"

"Wha? Tunggu nooo!" Sebagai N dipukul di wajah dan terbang di udara dan ke dinding membuat lubang berukuran N.

Raizen menyaksikan sebagai putra sulungnya mengalahkan omong kosong dari anak bungsunya. _"Yah aku harus mengakui N lakukan ok, A tidak bercanda ketika ia mengatakan ia berjuang dalam perang, dengan baju besi kilat dia secepat Flash kuning. "_

Sekarang N sedang melakukan latihan fisik dengan A atau sebagai N menyebut mereka 'Mendapatkan omong kosong dipukuli dari saya' pelatihan meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana saudaranya mengambil waktu untuk melatih dia ketika dia tidak di misi.

Setelah dia melakukan yang 'mendapatkan omong kosong dipukuli dari saya' pelatihan ia dan Bee akan menyelinap pergi ketika A dan ayah mereka berangkat ke kantor dan pergi ke daerah pelatihan favorit mereka di rumah mereka.

Daerah pelatihan digunakan untuk Raikage dan keluarganya. Itu adalah bidang datar berbatu dengan banyak batu-batu besar dan pohon sesekali. Itu sempurna untuk belajar merusak jutsu dan di tengah-tengah di mana batu itu halus, cocok untuk Kenjutsu.

Sekarang Bee dan N mencoba untuk menciptakan gaya mereka sendiri.

Kedua Bee dan N ingat ketika mengatakan kepada mereka tentang bagaimana ia harus melawan master pedang yang bisa bertarung dengan empat pedang pada tempat yang berbeda dari tubuhnya. Ketika mereka mendengar itu, mereka segera mulai tertarik dan mengatakan kepada A tentang bagaimana mereka akan mampu untuk melakukan itu tapi dengan lebih banyak pedang. Sekarang A menjadi saudara senangnya dia, mulai menertawakan mereka dan mengatakan kepada mereka bagaimana mereka terlalu bodoh untuk bahkan dapat memegang satu pedang apalagi lagi.

Ketika A mengatakan ini baik Bee dan N memiliki api di mata mereka dan bersumpah bahwa mereka akan melakukannya dan kapan mereka bisa mereka akan memukul pantatnya ke dalam tanah. Sebuah terkesan dengan ancaman mereka tapi masih tertawa karena N bahkan tidak mencapai lengannya dan Bee tidak bahkan bisepnya.

"Ok Bee-nii karena A-teme tidak percaya kami bisa melakukan ini kita harus melakukannya dan mendorong kata-katanya kembali di wajahnya!"

"Ya lil sembilan beraninya dia bertindak semua keren dan unggul ketika semua yang dia lakukan adalah merengek?" B mengetuk.

Mereka berdua terus berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka bisa dapat menggunakan lebih dari dua pedang.

"Hei Bee bagaimana jika kita menggunakan bahu yang bisa bekerja!"

"Benar tapi bagaimana kita akan mendapatkan pedang di sana?" Bee bertanya.

"Uhh Saya tidak tahu, kita bisa membuangnya di udara atau sesuatu." N mengatakan kepadanya.

"Baiklah itu keren tolol!"

"Hei siapa Anda menelepon bodoh!"

"Kamu bodoh!"

"Tapi kau bahkan belum memikirkan ide belum!"

"Diam kau menipu Anda sehingga tidak keren, oh yeah!"

"Ah lupakan saja, hey Bee kau pikir kita bisa mendapatkan 6 pedang, 3 untuk masing-masing dari kita dan kita bisa berlatih sampai kita mendapatkannya? Saya pikir mereka datang hari ini dari tempat orang tua Aragi itu"

"Ya menipu aku bisa karena aku pembunuh lebah fo sho!"

"IM NOT A FOOL Kamu bodoh!"

_(5 menit setelah 2 Jinchuuriki favorit kami selesai memutuskan siapa yang bodoh dan siapa yang tidak.)_

N dan Bee berjalan melalui desa kedua pemikiran raps baru untuk menggunakan dan gerakan tangan, menyebabkan setiap orang asing untuk melihat mereka seperti mereka gila. Mereka mengabaikan melotot mereka dapatkan dari beberapa warga sipil dan shinobi. Segera mereka sampai ke _toko_ toko favorit mereka _Arashi Shinobi Senjata._

Seorang gadis di kelas N bernama Karui yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa teman-temannya, keluarga yang dimiliki toko. Dua bersaudara masuk ke toko di mana segera pergi ke meja dan Bee berteriak.

"Orang tua Yo menebak siapa yang datang? Kami itu benar oh yeah!"

"Baik baik baik lihat siapa kita miliki di sini, bagaimana kalian? Anda perlu beberapa kunai?" suara memanggil dari ruang belakang toko.

Seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut merah pendek datang ke tampilan anak itu.

Aragi adalah seorang pensiunan guru Jounin kenjutsu. Ia pensiun setelah Karui lahir karena dia ingin berada di sana ketika ia tumbuh dewasa, meskipun sudah enam tahun sejak ia pergi pada misi itu tidak berarti ia telah kehilangan keahliannya dalam Kenjutsu. Dia tahu tentang ide anak itu untuk memegang lebih dari satu pedang dan memberikan beberapa saran, ia juga salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak melihat dua Jinchuuriki sebagai monster.

"Hei orang tua saya dan B membutuhkan 3 pedang masing-masing, apakah Anda mendapatkan jenis pedang yang bisa pergi dengan gaya kami?" N memintanya.

"Oh yeah N mereka datang kemarin, saya punya Anda tiga masing-masing bersama dengan selubung mereka, di sini mereka. Juga di sini adalah penjaga tumpul yang Anda pakai sehingga Anda tidak menyakiti diri sendiri ketika Anda melemparkan mereka di udara dan kehilangan tempat Anda mencoba untuk menangkapnya. "

Aragi kemudian menarik keluar 6 pedang dan sarung mereka. **/ Seperti anime pedang /**

"Lihat bagus dan terang sehingga Anda tidak akan lelah untuk menggunakan mereka."

"Keren bro sekarang kita bisa belajar apa yang kita ingin tahu lama" Bee mengetuk.

"Baiklah yang akan 6.000 ryo, juga ingat bahwa pedang terbuat logam khusus yang dapat menyalurkan chakra unsur Anda, saya pikir Anda akan seperti itu."

"Wow terima kasih orang tua! Bro Yo besar kita akan menjadi master kenjutsu!"

"Aku tahu kau tolol! Kami sangat keren!"

"Diam Bee Aku bukan orang bodoh tolol!"

Aragi menyaksikan dengan hiburan sebagai dua bersaudara meninggalkan toko masih berdebat di antaranya bodoh itu.

_"Anak-anak itu adalah sesuatu yang lain, saya tidak ragu bahwa mereka akan menjadi ninja yang hebat baik dari ketegaran mereka atau keinginan mereka untuk tidak pernah menyerah 'Dia_ berpikir sebelum kembali ke meja dan mulai mempertajam katana.

Menara Raikage

Raizen berada di kantornya memelototi dokumen yang mengejeknya. Jika terlihat bisa membunuh dokumen akan telah dibakar, ditusuk, diparut, tersengat listrik, dan dikubur hidup-hidup. Jadi untuk berbicara dokumen akan mati buruk.

Ketukan di pintu terganggu dia dari pertandingan mencolok nya.

"Saya terbuka" Dia berteriak.

Datang ke ruangan dan duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Anda harus melihat saya muncul?"

"Ya tadi malam sesuatu ... Mengejutkan terjadi tadi malam."

Sebuah mencibir alis "Definisikan mengejutkan"

"Itachi Uchiha datang ke kantor saya dan meminta untuk bergabung Kumogakure"

Mata A melebar "APA! Apakah Anda serius berpikir untuk membiarkan dia bergabung, ia membunuh seluruh klan demi Tuhan!"

Raizen merogoh laci dan mengeluarkan gulungan Itachi memberinya dan melemparkannya ke A.

Sebuah melihat gulungan dengan kebingungan. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja"

Sebagai membaca gulungan matanya mendapat luas dan lebih luas. Seorang menatap ayahnya.

"Ini nyata muncul? Man tidak melihat bahwa datang." Sebuah kata.

Raizen mengangguk "Aku tahu apa maksudmu anak, tapi di sisi terang Kumo sekarang memiliki Sharingan, tentu saja kita harus mencoba untuk menjaga rahasia ini, hal yang baik bahwa penduduk desa tahu untuk menjaga mulut mereka pada Ninja urusan atau orang-orang bisa menemukan tahu tentang N, juga dengan dia, Bee, dan Yugito menjadi Jinchuuriki. "

Sebuah mengangguk "Berbicara tentang N saya bisa mulai mengajarinya jutsu petir, ia telah menguasai studi yang lain, anak itu sementara idiot di kebanyakan hal, Anda tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia akan menjadi shinobi ditakuti orang ketika ia mendapat lebih tua ditambah dia sudah tahu beberapa justu dasar saya pikir sudah waktunya untuk petir. "

Raizen tidak bisa menahan senyum dengan bangga saat dia memikirkan bagaimana anak bungsunya sudah pro dalam keterampilan tertentu di mana bahkan anak-anak lain tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, saya pikir sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk belajar pencahayaan, ditambah saya percaya Anda berutang padanya petir jutsu untuk memenangkan taruhan itu dengan Anda" senyum bangga Raizen berubah menjadi cemberut "Dan jika Anda _pernah_ berpikir termasuk saya di salah satu pranks N ini ... Yah memungkinkan hanya mengatakan saya hanya akan memiliki dua putra yang tersisa, "kata Raizen dengan senyum yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dan aura gelap di sekelilingnya, itu tidak membantu bahwa petir mulai memicu sekelilingnya. A mulai berkeringat sedikit, meskipun ia dianggap kelas Ninja S dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi flash kuning ayahnya masih takut kotoran keluar dari dirinya.

"O-ok ayah tidak ada masalah"

"Anak Baiklah, sekarang ada alasan lain mengapa aku memanggil kamu di sini" Raizen memberitahu anaknya.

"Baiklah apa itu? Apakah Anda membutuhkan aku untuk menghancurkan beberapa orang kepala untuk bermain-main dengan Kumo?"

Tidak, juga ada misi yang seperti itu yang saya disimpan untuk Anda tetapi tidak ada ini berbeda, sebelum berbicara dengan Itachi Saya berpikir untuk berdiri kami dengan negara-negara lain dengan garis keturunan kita memiliki jumlah terendah, dan Itachi mengatakan kepada saya bahwa dia datang ke sini selain alasan lain karena pengetahuan umum bahwa kita memiliki garis keturunan paling "

Sebuah mengertakkan giginya marah pada bagaimana orang berpikir Kumo memiliki sedikitnya jumlah garis keturunan adalah pengetahuan umum untuk orang lain membuat mereka (Kumo) terlihat lemah.

Raizen melihat kemarahan anak-anaknya dan melanjutkan "Kita perlu menambahkan garis keturunan ke negara kita, sementara kita memiliki banyak ninja yang kuat tanpa garis keturunan itu akan membantu militer kita untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak, meskipun ini _tidak_ berarti Kumo lemah karena Konoha memiliki nol Jinchuuriki, Taki, dan Suna memiliki satu Jinchuuriki dan Iwa dan Kiri memiliki dua Jinchuuriki sementara Kumo memiliki _tiga_ Jinchuurikiand kita memiliki terkuat dan kedua bjuu terkuat bersama dengan Nibi "

Sebuah tersenyum, Jinchuuriki adalah _cara_ lebih kuat daripada pengguna keturunan dan bahkan tanpa mereka Bjuu Bee, N, dan Yugito sudah sangat baik dengan seni Shinobi.

"Baiklah pop jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan-"

"Hei Anda tidak bisa datang masuk ke sana!" Suara Kurai datang dari balik pintu membuat kedua Raikage dan putranya melihat tertua di pintu dan seperti yang mereka lakukan sehingga pintu dibanting terbuka dan kedua N dan Bee datang berjalan di, segera diikuti dengan marah Kurai.

"Raikage-sama saya minta maaf saya mencoba untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa Anda berada dalam pertemuan dengan A tapi kau tahu mereka dan mereka hanya bergegas ke sini" Kurai meminta maaf kepada Raizen.

Raizen hanya mendesah "Its Kurai baik hanya meninggalkan mereka di sini."

Kurai mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Raizen memelototi dua putra bungsunya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Baiklah anak-anak kenapa kau datang ke sini ketika aku sedang dalam pertemuan dengan A?"

"Ah ayolah pops Anda tahu kami, tidak peduli apa yang Anda katakan itu selalu akan menjadi bust" Bee mengetuk kepada ayahnya membuatnya mendengus geli pada anak pidato tertentu sementara A memperoleh tanda centang.

"Ya kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, saya tidak melihat bagaimana itu salah." N mengetuk.

Raizen mendesah mengetahui bahwa kedua _adalah_ anak-anak dan seperti dia mereka keras kepala seperti bagal dan tidak pernah menyerah.

"Baik-baik saja tapi tidak mengganggu atau akan Anda mendapatkannya mengerti?" Dia mengatakan kepada mereka. Dua Jinchuuriki mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di kedua sisi A.

Raizen kembali perhatiannya ke A "Yah karena kita memang membutuhkan garis keturunan dan aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan ide-ide sehingga Anda punya?"

A telah terlihat bijaksana di wajahnya "Yah kita bisa selalu mencoba untuk mencuri keturunan dari sebuah desa meskipun itu bisa menimbulkan perang kalau kita tertangkap"

Raizen mengangguk dia sudah memikirkan ide itu, tapi tahu risikonya terlalu tinggi.

"Yo muncul bukannya mencoba untuk mencuri keturunan mengapa tidak menemukan orang-orang yang dijauhi oleh klan mereka dan ingin awal yang baru, dan tidak ada pembersihan keturunan terjadi di Kiri? Aku yakin banyak pengguna keturunan yang baik yatim piatu atau mencari rumah dan jika kami datang dan menawarkan mereka tempat di mana bukannya takut untuk memiliki keturunan, mereka memiliki rasa hormat "N mengatakan kepada mereka dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"N yang telah mendapat menjadi stupides-..." Sebuah melemah ketika ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan N.

"Wow bagaimana kita tidak memikirkan itu muncul?" Seorang bertanya, dan kedua Raizen dan A tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa malu untuk memiliki anak mereka berusia 6 tahun / saudara memikirkan ide yang sempurna untuk mendapatkan keturunan sebelum mereka.

"Ya ide bagus N tidak percaya kami tidak berpikir itu, Anda yang cerdas itu sudah pasti" Raizen mengatakan N membuatnya tersenyum dan gosok kepalanya malu-malu.

"Whoa whoa bagaimana dengan aku pop?" Bee bertanya dengan marah.

Sebuah menatap adiknya "Ya bagaimana dengan Anda, Anda keluar terbodoh dari kita."

Raizen diabaikan Bee berteriak marah dari "Hei!" dan merenungkan apa yang N kepadanya.

"Baiklah itu diselesaikan saya akan mengirimkan beberapa tim untuk menyusup Kiri untuk melihat apakah kita bisa meyakinkan orang untuk bergabung Kumo, saya juga akan memiliki beberapa tim menemukan anak-anak yatim dari klan karena mereka layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik" kata Raizen mereka.

Raikage beralih ke putra bungsunya "N, A dan aku sedang berbicara dan kami memutuskan bahwa A akan mulai mengajarkan jutsu petir"

Wajah N bersinar. "Yang benar-benar Awesome apakah itu berarti aku bisa belajar Anda dan A badass armor petir super! Man ketika saya belajar bahwa aku akan menjadi begitu mengagumkan!"

Raizen dan A tertawa.

"N butuh bertahun-tahun untuk membuat baju besi petir dengan awal, dan itu bukan jutsu bahwa Anda menguasai segera, Anda dapat belajar saat Anda tua dan kami anggap Anda siap tetapi Anda harus melatih terbaik sehari-hari Anda menggunakan baju besi untuk mendapatkan kepada saya dan tingkat saudara-saudaramu. " Raikage mengatakan kepadanya.

N bersedekap dengan cemberut "Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya"

Sebuah tersenyum pada adiknya "Jangan khawatir NI saya dianggap sebagai salah satu pengguna terbesar petir di negara-negara unsur dan ayah bahkan lebih baik dari saya, saya tidak berpikir Anda akan memiliki banyak masalah jika Anda mendengarkan kami,"

N mendongak dan tersenyum, "Baiklah A-nii Aku berjanji akan menjadi magang terbaik yang pernah, Seorang pria-nii kau begitu mengagumkan dan kuat!"

Sebuah membusungkan dadanya pada adik-adiknya memuji "Yah saya seorang ninja S-peringkat di Konoha, Suna, Kiri, dan bingo buku Iwa jadi saya pikir saya cukup kuat"

Bee mencibir "Jika itu benar kenapa Anda tidak punya pacar?"

Sebuah memelototi Bee "Diam B! Lihat ini adalah mengapa saya tidak melatih Anda belum, kau terlalu sopan!"

Bee menyeringai "Masih Anda tidak punya pacar, semua peluang Anda selalu pergi bersama angin, oh yeah!"

Dalam kilat muncul di samping Bee dan memukul kepalanya dengan siku diisi dengan listrik **"Siku Bolt!"**

Raizen mendesah saat Bee terbang melalui dinding dan keluar di udara. Sementara N memiliki pita pengukur dan mengukur lubang yang dibuatnya.

"Manusia hanya 4 meter A-nii Anda bisa melakukannya lebih baik," kata N kepadanya.

A muncul di samping N **"Siku Bolt!"** Menyebabkan N untuk terbang melalui dinding membuat lubang yang lebih besar dari Bee.

"Mengukur _bahwa_ N!" A berteriak dengan kepala mencuat keluar lubang saat ia melihat ke bawah dari diri membuat lubang di dinding sambil mengamati Bee dan N bangun menyakitkan dari pertemuan mereka dengan gravitasi.

Raizen mengerang saat ia melihat lubang di dinding, ia memelototi A "Anda menyadari betapa banyak dokumen aku akan lakukan untuk memperbaiki lubang ini benar?"

Sebuah mengangkat bahu "Hei mereka layak mendapatkannya, karena _banyak_ informasi Anda gadis telah meminta saya keluar ... tapi ada masalah dengan mereka."

"Fan girls?"

Sebuah bergidik dan memberi tanda untuk menangkal kejahatan "gadis Fan"

Training Ground ~ hari berikutnya

Sebuah berdiri di depan tempat latihan Raikage menunggu N muncul. Dia tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai N keluar. N mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan biru otot ANBU celana bergaya gelap dengan petir di atasnya.

"Bout waktu Anda tiba di sini N, baik-baik saja pertama yang saya ingin Anda lakukan adalah untuk menyalurkan chakra Anda ke dalam kertas chakra Aku ingin tahu apa yang afinitas unsur Anda, jika itu petir maka pelatihan ini akan menjadi lebih mudah." Memberitahunya.

N mengangguk dan menerima kertas. Mendorong chakra nya ke dalam kertas ia melihat sebagai selembar kertas hancur menjadi bola sangat kecil. Memandang ke atas dia melihat bahwa mata saudaranya yang menonjol keluar dari kepalanya saat ia menatap kertas chakra.

"Err bro besar adalah bahwa seharusnya terjadi?" N bertanya sejak saudaranya tampak seperti ikan keluar dari air.

Sebuah tampak sehat kembali dari pikirannya "N melakukannya lagi" dan dia memberinya selembar kertas. N mendorong chakra ke dalamnya dan hasil yang sama terjadi. "Saya tidak mengerti apa masalahnya?" N mempertanyakan saudaranya.

Sebuah memandang saudaranya serius "Ini masalah besar karena pengguna petir biasa hanya belok kertas mereka tetapi Anda berubah menjadi bola kecil, itu berarti Anda memiliki afinitas yang _sangat_ kuat untuk penerangan"

"Tunggu sehingga Anda berarti aku akan menjadi pengguna petir benar-benar baik? SEMUA BENAR! Aku tahu aku was awesome!" N bersorak.

"Ok NI ingin Anda untuk menyalurkan chakra Anda di tangan Anda, bayangkan itu memicu dan bergerak seperti kilat." Memberitahunya.

N mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa detik A menyaksikan dengan terkejut saat petir merah mulai menembak dari tangan N itu.

_"Menakjubkan untuk dapat memanggil petir begitu cepat!_ _Dan apa dengan petir merah?_ _Apakah keturunan suatu?_ _Tidak itu tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang nyata N yang tidak memiliki petir merah. "Sebuah_ pikiran dengan takjub.

N membuka matanya dan memandang petir merah bergerak di tangannya dalam kebingungan. "Yo A apa dengan petir merah, saya pikir itu terlihat cukup menakutkan." Dia mengetuk menggunakan gerakan tangan eksentrik untuk menekankan maksudnya.

Menampar tangannya di dahinya di rap N itu. _'Terima kasih Kami karena tidak memiliki dia rap setiap kalimat seperti B.'_ "Saya tidak tahu anak, aku akan meminta ayah nanti tapi sekarang saya ingin Anda lakukan jutsu ini disebut **petir Clone"** / aku payah di menerjemahkan jadi Aku hanya akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris kecuali untuk jutsu seperti Chidori dan rasengan / A kemudian menunjukkan padanya segel tangan untuk jutsu.

N kemudian melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak **Petir Clone** dan dengan puf asap 10 N yang muncul di sekitar mereka dengan nyengir.

Sebuah menyeringai "Baiklah sekarang menyerang saya". Ketika ia berkata demikian 10 klon melonjak ke depan. Klon pertama yang menghubunginya mengayunkan puasanya wajah A, menghindari tinju A menekan clone di perut, ia terkejut melihat bahwa clone tidak mengirimkan tetapi ketika ia memukulnya lagi clone dikirim. Sisa klon bergegas sebagai salah satu dan masing-masing mencoba untuk memukul A tetapi tidak berhasil dalam hitungan detik beberapa lebih sisa klon yang terhalau meninggalkan A berdiri di lapangan bahkan tidak berkeringat.

Sebuah tersenyum pada saudaranya yang marah bahwa tidak ada klon nya telah memukul adiknya, tapi di dalam pikirannya bingung. _"Saya tidak mengerti, satu pukulan adalah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk mengirimkan klon tapi semua klon dibutuhkan setidaknya dua hits, yang seharusnya tidak mungkin, adalah karena afinitas kilat?_ _Itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa '"Baiklah_ tidak buruk pada percobaan pertama Anda".

N menyilangkan lengannya dan merengut "Ya tapi aku bahkan tidak menyentuh Anda."

Sebuah mengacak-acak rambut adik-adiknya "Jangan khawatir N Anda tidak bisa memukul saya karena aku terlalu mengagumkan untuk tertabrak 10 klon tapi aku yakin Anda bisa mengalahkan Genin dan bahkan mereka dapat membuat 10 klon dan Anda hanya mulai akademi, selain mungkin suatu hari Anda mungkin mengalahkan saya dalam perkelahian, hanya ingat ini N 'Jangan pernah menyerah dan memberikan Anda semua' jika Anda mengikuti itu maka saya tidak ragu Anda dapat menjadi salah satu terkuat Kumo ninja-"

N berseri-seri di A pujian tapi ternyata kembali menjadi cemberut di akhir, "Sekarang jika hanya Anda dan Bee akan berhenti menjadi idiot dan berhenti mengetuk maka orang akan menganggap Anda serius."

"Hei rap adalah hadiah jika Anda tidak dapat menerima bahwa maka Anda perlu tumpangan" N mengetuk.

Sebuah keringat menjatuhkan _'Apa artinya itu!'_

"Ok N karena Anda memiliki seperti afinitas yang kuat untuk petir kita akan melakukan pelatihan unsur" Sebagai kata ini ia berjalan ke salah satu pohon yang ada di pinggiran daerah pelatihan dan meraih segenggam daun, "Biasanya hanya Jounin melakukan ini tapi karena saya seorang guru yang baik dan afinitas Anda begitu kuat kita akan mulai sekarang, Ok NI ingin Anda mencoba dan belok daun ini dengan mengubah chakra menjadi petir. " Dia mengatakan hal ini sambil mendorong chakra menjadi salah satu daun membuatnya belok menjadi bola kecil.

N mengangguk dan meraih salah satu daun dan duduk, menutup matanya ia fokus chakra nya dan mendorongnya ke memimpin. Melihat ke bawah ia melihat tepi daun belok sedikit, alis berkerut N _'Man ini tidak semudah seperti yang saya pikir'._ Setelah beberapa lainnya mencoba belok mendapat sedikit lebih besar oleh sentimeter. _"Yah itu semakin ada_ pikirnya gembira.

**2 jam kemudian:**

N mata yang ditutup dalam konsentrasi sebelum gertakan mereka terbuka dan memompa chakra ke daun, ia menyaksikan daun berkerut di luar tapi itu tidak bahkan berkerut seperti A._'Man apa yang saya lakukan salah, ok N berpikir apa yang Anda lakukan ketika A mengatakan untuk memanggil petir?_ _Bayangkan chakra memicu dan bergerak seperti kilat, jadi jika saya melakukannya seperti ini! '_

Melakukan apa yang dia pikir dengan chakra ia menyaksikan daun berkerut, hanya sangat pusat masih sama. / Mereka seperti daun Naruto menggunakan untuk manipulasi angin jika Anda bertanya-tanya /. _"Ya aku melakukannya! 'N_ menyeringai. Melihat ke atas untuk memberitahu saudaranya seberapa dekat dia dia berkeringat jatuh ketika ia melihat kakaknya tidur di dasar pohon. _'Brengsek itu ia seharusnya melatih saya!'_ N kemudian menyeringai memikirkan lelucon yang baik. Sangat tenang ia pergi ke rumah dan menyambar ember penuh air dan sangat tenang menyelinap ke saudaranya dan menuangkan ember pada A.

Sebuah terbangun dengan tersentak dan melihat N tertawa di tanah. Mengertakkan giginya ia menyerbu ke N yang kemudian menyadari bahaya dia ketika dia melihat mata A yang marah. N mengangkat tangannya dan mundur perlahan dengan senyum gugup. "H-hei sekarang bro itu hanya-" **"Siku Bolt!"** N kemudian dikirim terbang melintasi lapangan.

Sebuah tersenyum sambil berjalan ke saudaranya. "Lain kali N hanya menyenggol saya karena jika Anda melakukannya lagi ..." A tubuh mulai memiliki petir mengelilinginya membuat N pucat sebelum mengangguk menjanjikan dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Setelah ini terjadi N ingat apa yang dia ingin menunjukkan A.

"Oh ya A-nii melihat apa yang saya lakukan Aku hampir ke pusat!" N menunjukkan A daun. Mata A melebar sedikit sebelum dia menyeringai pada adiknya. "Wow N aku terkesan, dibutuhkan minggu paling Jounin untuk melakukan itu dan Anda sudah mendapatkannya turun dalam 2 jam, akan menjadi pengguna petir yang baik Anda, mungkin ketika Anda tua saya akan mengajarkan armor petir." Wajah N yang cerah di pujian dan ia menyeringai ketika ia mendengar bahwa ia bisa belajar armor petir ketika ia bertambah tua.

"NI Alright berpikir Anda layak untuk belajar jutsu, ini disebut **Petir Bom."**

**Kemudian Malam: 12:00**

Di rumah Raikage dua pasang mata terbuka dari tidur pura-pura mereka. A sedang tidur dan ayah mereka masih di tempat kerja. N dan B bertemu di pintu gerbang dan mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum kehabisan rumah. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam di atas pakaian hari mereka untuk tidak menarik perhatian kepada mereka. Tujuan mereka adalah The Cave Jinchuuriki / siapa pun dapat memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk ini? Saya tidak punya ide /. Mereka segera tiba di air terjun di mana mereka kemudian memasuki ruang di mana terowongan itu membawa ke kolam renang dan kamar. Suasana tegang, baik B dan N gugup untuk malam ini akan menjadi salah satu malam yang paling penting dari kehidupan ini adalah malam ketika mereka akan bermeditasi di kolam renang. Malam ini adalah ketika mereka akan memasuki pikiran mereka. Malam ini ... Apakah malam ketika mereka akan bertemu Bjuu mereka. Ini adalah di mana mereka akan menjadi legenda.


	6. Chapter 6 awal legenda

**"Yo" Iblis-bicara atau jutsu**

**'Berpikir Yo'-Siluman**

_'Yo'-Pikiran_

Bee dan N gugup, yang satu tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Malam ini akan mengubah hidup mereka dan masa depan karena mereka akan bertemu bjuu mereka malam ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi mereka bertekad untuk memiliki binatang mereka membantu mereka untuk menjadi pelindung terkuat Kumo. Apakah mereka takut? Hell yeah, bukan hanya karena mereka bertemu bjuu mereka, tapi mereka juga bjuu paling kuat. Dua Jinchuuriki berjalan tegang melalui terowongan baik memilih untuk diam dan merenungkan pikiran mereka. Semua terlalu cepat mereka tiba di kolam renang.

"Kau siap lil sembilan?" Bee bertanya saudaranya yang mengangguk.

"Bro Baiklah mari kita acara ini di jalan" kata Bee.

N tersenyum saudaranya dan mengulurkan tinjunya "Mari kita melakukannya!"

Bee tersenyum dan tinju bertemu saudaranya, dua bersaudara menghadapi kolam renang dengan penampilan ditentukan di wajah mereka, mereka berjalan di kolam renang dan duduk dalam bentuk meditasi.

**Mindscape N yang**

**Drip ...**

**Drip ...**

**Drip ...**

N membuka matanya untuk menemukan dirinya dalam semacam selokan di mana air kadang-kadang akan bocor dari pipa berkarat di atas kepalanya. _"Wow tempat ini adalah dump."_Pikir N. N menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara yang datang dari lorong. Berjalan menyusuri lorong ia tegang telinganya untuk menemukan kebisingan. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliaran ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sangkar raksasa ukuran gunung. Di pintu kandang itu ada secarik kertas dengan kanji untuk 'seal' di atasnya.

N melompat kembali ketika ia melihat dua mata merah besar buka dari balik kandang.

**"Jadi ini adalah kepala penjara saya."** Sebuah suara yang dalam dan booming kata.

N mata melebar "Kau sembilan ekor."

Tawa bergema di seluruh ruangan. **"Sangat cerdik Anda, tentu saja saya siapa lagi yang akan disegel dalam diri Anda?"** Sembilan ekor tanya geli.

**"Jadi ... Kenapa kau di sini anak? Saya ragu itu untuk menemaniku?"** Tanya Kyuubi.

N menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi ditentukan di matanya "Aku datang untuk membantu Anda dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Anda.

Mata merah besar menyempit **"Mengapa harus aku? Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir Anda bisa mengendalikan chakra saya? Tubuh kecil Anda bahkan tidak bisa menangani sejumlah kecil chakra saya."**

"Itu terjadi sebelumnya, Miro melakukannya." N mengatakan kepadanya.

Kyuubi menatapnya. **"Hmm sehingga Anda membaca gulir? Miro hidup ratusan tahun sebelum Anda lahir anak, begitu lama lalu bahwa tak seorang pun ingat dia, dan dia adalah seorang shinobi yang kuat dan bahkan kemudian ia nyaris gagal, apa yang membuat Anda pikir Anda bisa melakukan hal yang sama? "**

N tampak Kyuubi di mata "Karena itu saya dan mimpi kakakku untuk memiliki kontrol chakra bjuu kita dan menjadi pelindung Kumo dan kami tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi! Karena saya dan B tidak pernah menyerah, dan kami tidak akan pernah ! " Dia menyatakan.

**"Kenapa kau repot? Banyak orang di Kumo hanya melihat Anda sebagai rakasa mengapa Anda melindungi mereka? Mengapa membela orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Anda?"** Tanya The Kyuubi mengejek.

N menyeringai "Karena tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku dan B adalah akan menunjukkan kepada mereka siapa kita dan bagaimana kita akan menempatkan hidup kita di jalur untuk melindungi mereka, bahkan jika mereka tidak akan menerima kita, kita masih akan pelindungnya ! "

**"Hmph ... Kamu adalah orang yang menarik N Yotsuki tetapi Anda masih belum memberitahuku apa yang ****_saya_**** dapatkan dari ini."**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" N memintanya.

**"Hanya dua hal. Aku ingin kau men-tweak segel dalam membiarkan saya berbagi indra Anda, itu akan membosankan ... hanya berbaring di kandang saya ingin merasakan angin bersiul melewati saya, aroma di sekitar saya, dan suara di sekitar saya. Ini akan juga mengatur koneksi mental di mana saya bisa menghubungi Anda dengan menggunakan pikiran kita di mana saya bisa membantu Anda dalam pertempuran dan memberikan nasihat. "**

N mengangguk jika itu adalah apa yang diperlukan untuk memiliki Kyuubi membantunya mengendalikan chakra nya itu adalah harga kecil untuk membayar dan banyak keuntungan.

"Apa permintaan Anda yang lain?" N memintanya.

Suasana di ruang berubah sampai N merasa seperti ia berada di atas salah satu gunung Kumo. Niat membunuh mulai mengisi ruang pembuatan N gugup, sementara KI adalah sejumlah kecil ini _adalah_ Kyuubi KI tapi N mengadakan kuat tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan sembilan ekor.

**"Aku ingin kau membunuh orang tertentu, seseorang yang membuat bodoh dari saya dan memaksa saya untuk melakukan penawaran Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai orang yang ada di cakar saya sementara saya menggunakan tulang sebagai tusuk gigi, saya tidak akan memberitahu Anda siapa dia sekarang ... Ketika saya anggap Anda cukup kuat saya akan memberitahu Anda. "Sembilan** ekor geram keluar tetapi pada kalimat terakhir KI itu berkurang dan ruang menghangat lagi saat ia berbicara normal.

N penasaran tentang siapa orang ini adalah bahwa Kyuubi ingin dia membunuhnya, ia terkejut dan gugup bahwa seorang pria bisa mengambil kendali dari sembilan ekor ia tahu bahwa orang ini tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali.

"Ok Anda memiliki Kyuubi kesepakatan! Bagaimana cara men-tweak segel untuk membiarkan Anda memiliki indra saya?" N bertanya karena ia tidak punya ide tentang bagaimana untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

**"Anda perlu merobek sepotong segel."**

"Apa! Apakah kau pikir aku bodoh Kyuubi? Jika saya melakukan itu maka seluruh segel akan berantakan dan Anda akan dibebaskan!" N seru.

Kyuubi keringat dijatuhkan pada reaksi N itu **"Astaga relax kit, bahkan jika Anda merobek sepotong segel, ada begitu banyak brankas gagal dan backup yang bagian yang hilang bahkan tidak akan melemahkan segel sama sekali."**

N memikirkannya, karena ia telah melihat segel yang terletak di perutnya dan hal itu terlihat jauh lebih rumit daripada kakaknya _Iron Seal_ yang terletak di bahunya, dan ayahnya bilang segel nya lebih kuat, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa jenis segel itu atau bagaimana hal itu dilakukan. N memutuskan untuk mempercayai rubah dan berjalan ke kandang di mana selembar kertas berada. Kyuubi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat N sampai dengan segel menggunakan air yang terletak di mindscape. Sama seperti N hendak merobek sepotong segel dia ingat bahwa dia tidak tahu berapa banyak untuk merobek. "Hei betapa aku harus merobek Sembilan, saya tidak ingin terlalu banyak rip off karena itu tidak akan sangat baik-baik saja" N mengetuk.

Sembilan ekor mendesah pada host rap sambil berpikir _'ini akan menjadi mengganggu dengan rap'._ **"Tentang ukuran kuku ibu jari Anda harus lakukan, bersiaplah untuk sedikit rasa sakit karena chakra saya akan membanjiri sistem Anda."**

N mengangguk dan merobek mengatakan, jumlah mana chakra merah kepompong di sekelilingnya, yang membawa nyeri terbakar di seluruh tubuhnya, dia langsung jatuh dari platform air berkedut kesakitan. _"Apa, apa ini."_ Pikir N. Sembilan ekor mendesah lagi **"Bukankah aku hanya memberitahu Anda Kit? Saya mengatakan bahwa akan ada rasa sakit ketika Anda merobek potongan segel."** N memelototi rubah.

"Yah Anda bisa menyebutkan bahwa itu akan menyakiti banyak, Anda hanya mengatakan bersiaplah _untuk sedikit_ rasa sakit itu banyak rasa sakit!" Teriaknya.

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai di spikey berambut pirang Jinchuuriki **"Yah Anda tahu pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tidak ada rasa sakit tidak ada keuntungan'."** Dimana N menggumamkan sesuatu tentang rubah bodoh.

Tak lama sakitnya mereda dan Kyuubi bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di luar mindscape tersebut. **"Baiklah Kit karena Anda menguatkan sisi Anda tawar-menawar saya akan menjunjung sisi saya, mulai besok malam aku akan melatih Anda dalam menggunakan chakra saya dan Anda kemampuan Jinchuuriki. "kata** Kyuubi dia.

N ceria ketika mendengar ini dan penasaran pada apa kemampuan Jinchuuriki nya sejak Bee telah mengatakan kepadanya kemampuannya namun N tidak bisa menemukan sebuah gulungan yang mengatakan kepadanya nya.

"Wow apa mereka?" N bertanya penuh semangat memikirkan semua hal keren yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kemampuan Jinchuuriki nya.

Kyuubi menyeringai antusiasme tuan nya, **"Karena saya bjuu terkuat saya memiliki dua kemampuan yang saya mewariskan kepada Jinchuuriki saya, salah satu yang paling kuat saya Anda sudah terkunci."** Melihat wajah bingung N, ia melanjutkan **"petir merah datang dari saya , kau Jinchuuriki kedua saya untuk membuka ini karena dua saya yang lain tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi sekali lagi mereka tidak ingin mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan saya jadi saya tidak memberikannya kepada mereka. "**

"Tunggu Saya pikir Anda belum disegel sejak Miro meninggal" N dinyatakan.

Kyuubi mendengus **"Kit Aku sudah disegel di dalam kamu manusia selama lebih dari 100 tahun sejak Miro meninggal. Pokoknya petir merah jauh berbeda dari petir biasa, karena seperti saudaramu mengatakan Anda memiliki kontrol lebih besar itu membuatnya lebih kuat, saya petir petir lebih unggul maka orang lain. petir adalah lebih kuat dan lebih mematikan daripada petir normal. Sebagai contoh jika Anda menggunakan ayahmu dan lebih tua armor petir saudara secara maksimal Anda ketika Anda menguasainya, Anda akan lebih cepat daripada mereka, hampir tidak mungkin untuk menembus baju besi karena sudah memiliki pertahanan yang baik, dan Anda akan memiliki kekuatan lebih dalam serangan Anda. Saya yakin Anda bisa melampaui mereka satu hari "kata** Kyuubi dia.

Pikiran N itu akan satu juta mil per detik. Ini adalah cara lebih dingin daripada **Ink rilis** B dan **Hide Ox** karena ini dapat memungkinkan dia untuk menjadi lebih kuat daripada-Nya muncul dan bro besar yang beberapa dunia ninja terkuat.

"Baiklah apa yang lain?" N bertanya sambil menyeringai.

**"Anda memiliki regenerasi lebih cepat dari Jinchuuriki lain yang berarti Anda akan sembuh lebih cepat dibanding saudara Anda dan tidak perlu khawatir banyak tentang cedera kecuali itu fatal atau Anda kehabisan chakra tapi karena aku disegel dalam Anda bahwa mungkin tidak akan terjadi. "kata** Kyuubi dia.

N tidak bisa menahan senyum, tidak hanya ia memiliki afinitas yang kuat untuk badass petir di mana ia bisa melampaui kakak tertua dan ayahnya, tetapi ia juga memiliki regenerasi cepat di mana satu-satunya cara dia bisa mati dalam pertempuran terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra atau serangan fatal, ya dia sangat senang sekarang.

"Baiklah terima kasih sembilan, saya lebih baik pergi sekarang saya tidak bisa membiarkan saya muncul dan bro besar mengetahui tentang hal ini belum, ditambah saya harus pergi memeriksa B untuk melihat apakah ia mendapat Hachibi untuk membantu dia, jika dia tidak dari ini adalah menang-menang. " N mengatakan.

Kyuubi mengerang jengkel **"Anda tidak akan berhenti dengan rap yang Anda?"** Tanyanya datar.

N menyeringai dan menyilangkan lengannya "Tidak mungkin bro, itu hanya cara saya roll."

**"Apapun Kit hanya pergi dan datang kembali besok ... Aku tidak akan pergi mudah pada kalian, aku tidak akan memiliki sejumlah lemah mendapatkannya?"**

"Got it ... Dan terima kasih Kyuubi" N memejamkan matanya dan dia menghilang dari mindscape kembali ke dunia nyata.

**'Hmm mungkin ini tidak akan begitu buruk setelah semua'** Kyuubi berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum tertidur.

**Kembali di kolam renang:**

N membuka matanya untuk menemukan dirinya duduk di kolam renang dengan saudaranya olehnya. Melirik ia melihat bahwa Bee masih tampak berada di mindscape nya. N mendapat khawatir. Bagaimana jika Hachibi tidak akan membantu? Tapi dia dibuang pikiran pergi _'Ini adalah bro besar tidak ada cara dia bisa gagal'_ N berpikir dengan senyum kecil.

**Bee Mindscape:**

**Wusss ... Kecelakaan**

**Wusss ... Kecelakaan**

**Wusss ... Kecelakaan**

B membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah gua yang gelap. Dia bisa mendengar ombak menabrak batu di suatu tempat di latar belakang. Gua itu basah dengan pasir pasir dicampur dengan kerikil gelap, air bocor dari langit-langit membuat B heran jika gua bawah air.

**Bang!**

Bee mengedikkan kepala ke arah suara yang tampak bergetar di sekitar gua. Kedengarannya seolah-olah sesuatu yang besar, berat, dan _sangat_ marah telah memukul sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam. Sekarang setiap orang yang waras akan lari ke arah lain dalam ketakutan akan apa yang pernah itu membuat suara dan bahkan tidak akan berani memikirkan bahkan mencari tahu apa yang membuat suara-suara apalagi menyelidiki ... Tapi ini adalah Bee. Dia melepas melalui terowongan gelap menuju suara, melewati gua dan terowongan yang berbeda tapi ia tampaknya tahu di mana ia pergi. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan melalui beberapa terowongan dia akhirnya mencapai sebuah gua besar yang begitu tinggi dia tidak bisa melihat bagian atas. Di depan jalan kandang raksasa yang terbuat dari besi yang dikunci oleh selembar kertas yang memiliki kanji untuk 'seal'. Berjalan dekat ia mencoba untuk membuat tahu apa yang ada sebelum melompat kembali ketika ia melihat tinju pukulan raksasa kandang, membuat dering suara keras yang bergetar di seluruh gua. Bee melihat lebih dekat dan melihat delapan ekor gurita-banteng di semua kemuliaan 'nya.

**"Ledakan ini kandang neraka!** Hachibi menekan kandang lagi tapi dipegang teguh. Gurita-banteng kemudian melihat Bee berdiri di depan kandang.

**"ANDA! Realese ME AT SEKALI!"** Delapan ekor meraung.

Bee didukung "Uhm tidak, terima kasih hanya tinggal di kandang itu, dan menenangkan diri dari kemarahan Anda." Bee mengetuk.

Hachibi mencoba untuk menghancurkan Bee dengan tinjunya tetapi jeruji besi yang terlalu berdekatan tidak membiarkan dia mencapai Jinchuurki rap.

**"Hmm karena saya tidak bisa menghubungi Anda memungkinkan melakukan hal ini dengan cara lama."** Kata Hachibi dengan seringai, **"Sekarang kenapa kau tidak datang ke kandang ini dan melepaskan aku?**

"Uhm tidak, terima kasih itu bukan hal yang cerdas untuk dilakukan, tapi aku punya hal yang saya perlu bertanya padamu." Bee mengatakan.

Hachibi mata berkedut **"Apa dengan berbicara Anda? Apakah Anda idiot atau sesuatu, kedengarannya seperti omong kosong."**

Bee mengejang "Oi itu disebut rap dan itu menantang tidak omong kosong." Ia berteriak pada binatang besar di depannya.

**"Diam."** Kata Hachibi. **"Mengapa kau di sini manusia? Saya harap itu untuk melepaskan saya karena saya ingin keluar dari sini."**

"Aku datang untuk meminta Anda untuk membantu mengendalikan chakra Anda." Bee mengatakan serius.

Diam memerintah di gua sebelumnya. **"HAHAHAHA! Itu hal paling lucu yang pernah kudengar sementara."** The Hachibi meraung dalam tawa.

Bee memelototinya "Hei! Diam yo sebelum aku melepas tanduk Anda yang lain seperti bro besar saya buruk." Bee mengatakan mengacu ke atas yang hilang dari salah satu tanduk Hachibi itu, yang telah dipotong oleh A selama terakhir kali Hachibi telah dibebaskan.

**"BAGAIMANA ANDA BERANI! BERIKUTNYA WAKTU saya KELUAR DARI SINI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH kakakmu APA DIA! Itu merupakan penghinaan UNTUK MANUSIA MERE UNTUK CUT OFF SALAH SATU TANDUK SAYA!"** Hachibi meraung ke arahnya.

"Masalahnya adalah Anda tidak akan keluar seperti itu, karena saya tidak pernah akan melepaskan Anda tidak peduli apa yang saya pergi melalui karena aku akan menjadi pelindung Kumo." Bee berteriak marah karena ia tidak suka bagaimana Hachibi telah mengancam untuk membunuh bro yang besar, dan jika ada satu hal di dunia yang Bee benci itu ketika keluarganya terancam.

Bee mendesah ketika mencoba untuk memerintah dalam emosinya "Lihatlah Aku tahu kau tidak suka disegel dalam diriku, dan terus terang saya tidak suka Anda disegel dalam diriku, tapi kami terjebak bersama-sama jadi mengapa tidak membuat sebagian dari itu? saya baca di gulungan bahwa setelah Anda memiliki kontrol penuh dari chakra bjuu Anda maka Anda dapat memanggil mereka, berpikir tentang hal ini bukannya menunggu dalam kandang gelap berusaha untuk membebaskan mengapa tidak membantu saya dan saya bisa memanggil Anda dan membiarkan Anda datang keluar sekali dalam beberapa saat selama Anda tidak mencoba untuk menyakiti orang-orang yang saya cintai, bukan aku hanya mengambil semua chakra Anda dan meninggalkan Anda sendirian kita dapat menjadi mitra dan bahkan mungkin teman-teman. " The rap Jinchuuriki mengatakan dengan ketulusan lengkap, tanpa sedikit ketidakjujuran di mana saja dalam kata-katanya.

Lengkapi diam. Hachibi tampaknya dalam pemikiran yang mendalam sebelum ia berbicara **"Mengapa Anda menawarkan untuk melakukan hal ini? Semua host saya yang lain berbicara tentang mengambil chakra saya dan meninggalkan saya membusuk di kandang ini, dan tidak ada bahkan mengisyaratkan mencoba untuk menjadi teman saya. Jadi saya harus bertanya ... Mengapa? "berbicara** The Hachibi tanpa sedikit kedengkian, hanya nada penasaran karena ia bisa tahu bahwa Bee mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Bee menyeringai "Yah seperti saya katakan, terjebak bersama-sama jadi mengapa tidak akur? Saya tidak melihat apa yang begitu salah." Beralih kembali ke menyenangkan mencintai dan rap mencintai Bee.

**"Masih bagaimana saya tahu Anda hanya berbaring dan jika Anda mendapatkan kontrol penuh dari chakra saya tinggalkan aku di dalam gua yang gelap ini?"** Tanya Hachibi tapi ia tahu bahwa Bee mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu apa rasanya dibenci tapi itu tidak pernah berhenti saya dari memiliki senyum di wajah saya, orang yakin bisa memanggil saya setan tapi pada akhirnya saya akan membuktikan kepada mereka aku bukan setan tapi pelindung bangga dan wali Kumo seperti bro kecilku. Jadi aku akan memberi Anda kesempatan untuk menjadi teman Anda dapat mengambil dan jika saya lakukan mengendalikan chakra aku bisa membiarkan Anda keluar sekali dalam beberapa saat mungkin aku akan membiarkan Anda menghancurkan beberapa hal-hal atau Anda bisa hanya tinggal di kandang ini gelap dan lembab. " Bee mengatakan kepada raksasa sapi-gurita.

**"... Baiklah."**

Bee menatap bjuu dalam shock "Apa?" tidak berpikir itu akan menjadi ini mudah untuk meyakinkan delapan ekor untuk membantunya terutama dengan bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

**"Saya bersedia untuk memberikan kesempatan, saya hanya minta satu hal. Itu mendapatkan membosankan ini sehingga dengan izin Anda, saya ingin Anda untuk membuat dapat mengakses indra Anda, cara ini saya bisa melihat, mendengar, merasakan, rasa apapun Anda merasa, saya juga akan menyiapkan koneksi mental di mana kita bisa bicara tanpa Anda datang mindscape, cara ini saya bisa memberikan nasihat kepada Anda ketika Anda dalam pertempuran atau keluar dari pertempuran. Saya juga dapat mengatur ini dengan sedikit Anda saudara karena ia memiliki Kyuubi dalam dirinya dan kita bisa berbicara dengan mereka dalam kontak. Saya juga akan membantu Anda dengan kemampuan Jinchuuriki Anda. "berbicara** Hachibi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Bee membalas senyumnya "Ok bagaimana cara melakukannya delapan o? Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Bee mengetuk.

Hachibi keringat dijatuhkan pada pola bicara tuan rumahnya _'Mungkin itu bukan ide yang baik untuk mengatur koneksi mental "_ Hachibi berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

**"Hanya merobek sepotong segel ukuran thumbnail Anda."** Melihat ekspresi Bee, ia melanjutkan **"Jangan khawatir bahkan tidak akan membuat penyok di segel itu hanya akan memungkinkan saya untuk mengatur kontak dan indra dan itu saja. "janji** Hachibi.

Bee berjalan ke segel, sama seperti ia hendak menyentuh kertas Hachibi berbicara. **"Akan ada sedikit rasa sakit karena beberapa chakra saya akan membanjiri sistem chakra Anda sehingga mempersiapkan diri."** The Hachibi memperingatkan.

Bee mengangguk dan merobek mengatakan jumlah segel, chakra segera merah berputar-putar di sekelilingnya menyebabkan dia menangis kesakitan karena ia merasa chakra Hachibi itu banjir sistemnya. Setelah satu menit rasa sakit itu hilang, setelah dia mendapat napasnya di bawah kendali dia berdiri dan menatap banteng octo. "Kau bilang hanya akan ada sedikit rasa sakit" Bee menuduh.

Hachibi menyeringai **"Yah Anda tahu pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tidak ada rasa sakit tidak ada keuntungan'."**

_Untuk Hachibi kedua dan Bee bersumpah mereka mendengar seseorang bersin sebelum mendengar suara yang mengatakan "Seseorang mengambil jalur saya!"_ _Sebelum mereka memutuskan itu hanya imajinasi mereka._

"Hachi Baiklah aku harus pergi dan bertemu dengan lil sembilan dan melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja." Bee mengatakan.

Hachibi menganggukkan kepalanya **"Lihat nih anak besok malam kita akan memulai pelatihan ... Dan aku tidak akan pergi mudah pada Anda."**

Bee tersenyum "Apa jenis lain dari pelatihan adalah sebaik yang keras?" Bee memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi pada meninggalkan mindscape nya. Tiba-tiba suara ombak menghilang dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia menemukan dirinya kembali di dalam gua dengan adiknya menatapnya penuh harap.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya bro besar? Apakah dia setuju untuk membantu Anda mendapatkan kontrol?" N tanya / mengetuk.

Bee menyeringai senyum konyol "Bagaimana menurutmu lil sembilan, saya dan delapan o akan melakukannya dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

N menyeringai senyum konyol sendiri "Ia pergi bro besar baik, saya dan sembilan mendapatkannya di bawah kontrol."

"Senang mendengarnya, kami mungkin harus pergi sekarang lil bro kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang tahu tentang tempat ini." Bee mengatakan kepadanya saat mereka bangkit untuk pergi.

"Hei bro besar" N berbicara saat mereka melompat keluar dari air terjun sebelum berangkat ke arah rumah "Ketika kita bisa memberitahu Yugito tentang apa yang kami temukan?" Dia meminta mengacu pada Jinchuuriki lainnya di Kumo. Yugito adalah usia N dan adalah keponakan besar besar Raikage kedua. Dia dulu tinggal bersama ibunya di luar Kumo ketika ia masih kecil setelah ayahnya meninggal selama misi, tetapi tahun lalu ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit meninggalkan dia sendirian. Ayah anak itu membawanya ke Kumo dan dia telah tinggal bersamanya dan keluarganya di kompleks keluarga mereka. Dia adalah Jinchuuriki Nibi. N dan Bee adalah teman-teman dekatnya karena kebanyakan orang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki. Kedua Bee dan N tahu bahwa melotot dan bergumam mempengaruhi dia lebih dari mereka dan keduanya mencoba mereka yang paling sulit bersama dengan ayah mereka dan A untuk membuatnya merasa diterima.

"Kami akan bro tapi mari kita katakan padanya ketika kita mendapatkan kami satu negara ekor menguasai karena dia akan harus menggunakan setengah dari chakra Nibi untuk menggunakan jubah dan saya tidak tahu apakah itu akan mempengaruhi dia lebih dari itu akan dari kita." Dia menjelaskan.

N mengangguk perlahan melihat kebijaksanaan dalam itu, tapi mengerutkan kening "Aku tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari bro nya."

Bee menyeringai adiknya "Oh lil sembilan Anda mendapat panas yang dari kecil kehilangan dua? Aku bisa melihat percikan melesat dari Anda." Dia menggoda sementara N berubah warna cerah merah.

"S-diam Bee, aku tidak menyukainya seperti itu tidak bisa Anda lihat?" N mengeluh berharap Bee akan berhenti menggodanya, tapi sekali lagi ini adalah Bee dan dia tidak mudah menyerah.

"Kau berubah cantik merah, Aku ingin tahu apa hal-hal pemikiran Anda di kepala Anda." Bee menggodanya.

N hanya bergumam pelan tentang saudara besar menempel hidung mereka dalam bisnis orang lain.

Tak lama kemudian dua rap Jinchuuriki tiba di rumah mereka. Ketika mereka masuk ke dapur mereka melihat bahwa jam 04:00 mengatakan. _"Man aku mengalahkan 'dua_ anak laki-laki berpikir.

Sebagai dua Jinchuuriki pergi ke kamar mereka dan meletakkan habis sebelum tertidur mereka tidak bisa membantu tetapi memberikan satu lebih banyak konten senyum, malam ini sudah sempurna, mereka memiliki bjuu mereka membantu mereka menjadi kuat dan memperoleh persahabatan mereka. Mimpi terbesar mereka sekarang bisa menjadi kenyataan. Malam ini adalah malam di mana perjalanan mereka untuk menjadi legenda dimulai.

**Baiklah ini adalah akhir dari bab ini, maaf butuh waktu lama untuk dilakukan karena aku memukul hambatan mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepribadian 8 dan 9 ekor cara saya ingin hal itu terjadi.** **Bab berikutnya adalah ketika N adalah 12 dan menjadi Genin karena aku cukup yakin orang ingin melihat beberapa pertempuran dan waktu berikutnya, Tinjau!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Yo" Iblis-bicara atau jutsu atau kesal orang**

**'Berpikir Yo'-Siluman**

_'Yo'-Pikiran_

'Kontak yo'-Mental

_6 tahun kemudian_

Sebuah blur hitam melaju melalui jalan-jalan Kumogakure menuju akademi Ninja. Setelah akademi sudah terlihat blur melambat untuk menunjukkan anak pirang otot tinggi. N telah banyak berubah selama bertahun-tahun, berkat ayahnya dan pelatihan saudara ia sangat kuat. 6 tahun terakhir telah melelahkan pada N tetapi pada akhirnya itu layak. Seperti Kyuubi mengatakan dengan Lightning Crimson, ia memiliki kontrol yang sangat tinggi di atas elemen, ia begitu jauh dalam pelatihan bahwa ayahnya dan kakaknya telah mengajarinya **Petir**terkenal **Rilis Armor** mereka, sementara ia ada di mana dekat ayahnya dan kecepatan saudara , kekuatan, dan keterampilan itu tidak berarti dia tidak kuat. Tanpa baju besi dan dengan bobot pada dia masih setidaknya level chunin dalam kecepatan dan tanpa bobot dan **Petir Armor** ia berusia sekitar kecepatan Jounin yang adalah sesuatu yang sangat bangga masuk Hal lain ia mengambil kebanggaan dalam adalah keahliannya dalam Kenjutsu, Dia dan Bee telah melakukan hal yang mustahil dan telah membuat gaya mereka sendiri Kenjustu mana mereka menggunakan tujuh pedang yang terletak di berbagai bagian tubuh dan ketika mereka menggunakan semua pedang mereka sedikit bisa bersaing dengan kecepatan mereka dan tak terduga. N tidak bisa membantu tetapi tertawa ketika ia dan Bee telah menunjukkan Sebuah gaya Kenjutsu baru mereka, ia tampak seperti mereka telah jatuh dari langit. Keahliannya dalam Ninjutsu adalah dari grafik berkat keluarga dan gulungan ia ditemukan di Gua Jinchuuriki. Keterampilan genjutsu nya masih suckish namun berkat berteman dengan Kyuubi, dia bisa keluar dari Genjutsu dengan mudah cukup dengan memiliki Kyuubi mengganggu chakra nya. Lain hal utama yang terjadi bahwa hanya dua orang lain dan 3 bjuu tahu tentang adalah pelatihan di chakra Kyuubi. Sekarang dia bisa pergi terlalu 3 ekor tanpa kehilangan kendali, berkat Bee Yugito dan dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang menyerang siapa pun karena gua itu pergi dari desa dan gua membantu menyembunyikan chakra membuatnya hampir mustahil kecuali jika Anda adalah sensor yang sangat terampil untuk melihat dan jika salah satu dari Jinchuurki lakukan keluar dari kontrol maka dua lainnya akan menenangkan mereka.

Saat ia berjalan ke kelas Dia berhenti di depan cermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri di atas. N adalah 5'2, sedikit di sisi yang tinggi untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Rambut pirang cerah adalah atas pendek dan berduri. Dia memiliki otot membangun berkat latihan fisik dengan A dan ayahnya, meskipun ia hanya 12 Anda masih bisa melihat otot-otot di bawah kemejanya.N mengenakan jaket putih dengan petir merah bergerak di sekitar jaket dan hoodie di belakang. Dia memakai hitam shinobi celana dan sandal Ninja merah. Lehernya adalah sepasang nuansa tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya tapi bukannya mereka menjadi cokelat mereka merah. Dia memiliki 7 pedang berselubung di punggungnya dengan gagang merah mencuat / Seperti anime /. Pada lengannya ia memiliki 2 emas penjaga pergelangan tangan logam tidak seperti saudaranya yang lebih tua A. A putih Kumo pelindung dahi dikenakan dengan bangga di dahinya. **"Jika Anda selesai bersolek diri Anda harus mendapatkan ke kelas sehingga Anda bisa mendapatkan tim Genin dan Sensei. "Sebuah** suara akrab berbicara dalam kepalanya.

'Hei Kyu Anda gembira. " N tanya Bjuu nya.

**"Aku harus menjadi orang menanyakan ini kepada Anda, Anda telah menunggu untuk ini untuk sementara."** Kata Kyuubi dia.

"Ya aku tahu aku begitu dipompa sekarang saya berharap saya hanya tidak memiliki tim yang saya akan mendapatkan dibuang!" N mengetuk di kepalanya. Mendesah A bisa didengar di kepalanya.

**"Apa artinya itu bahkan berarti Kit?"** Tanya Kyuubi dia.

N menunduk 'Bagaimana jika saya mendapatkan tim dan bagaimana sensei hanya melihat saya sebagai anak nakal setan? " N bertanya dengan suara cemas.

**"Jangan khawatir Kit Saya tidak berpikir ayahmu akan melakukan itu dan bahkan jika itu terjadi di sana tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan karena Anda sudah di tingkat chunin bahkan jika Anda hanya lulus kemarin."** Kata Kyuubi dia .

N menyeringai 'Yea Kyu kanan saya tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal-hal seperti itu'

Selama waktu N telah berbicara dengan Kyuubi, dia telah tiba di kelasnya. N direndam di dalam ruangan dan pergi ke sudut belakang kanan ruangan di mana 4 orang lain penempatan dan hanya berbicara. Dengan tersenyum konyol normal di tempat ia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hey yo whas up ya tahu?" Dia bertanya menggunakan tangan tanda-tanda untuk membantu nya rap terlihat dingin.

Keempat orang hanya mendesah pada teman-teman mereka ucapan.

Ada tiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirang terang, meskipun dia hanya 12 dia sudah punya batas B ukuran payudara, yang telah menarik perhatian dari banyak orang-orang di kelas. Dia mengenakan hitam V-neck t-shirt yang memamerkan sebagian payudaranya dan memiliki tanto di punggungnya. Namanya Samui.

Gadis kedua adalah kepala merah dengan kulit gelap. Dia kuning mata dan anting-anting emas. Namanya Karui yang ayahnya adalah Aragi yang telah disediakan N dan B dengan pedang mereka. Dia mengenakan jaket putih dengan hoodie di belakang dengan celana shinobi gelap dan memiliki pedang di punggungnya. Dia mengenakan pelindung dahi putih seperti bandana.

Gadis ketiga adalah seseorang yang N pernah bisa membantu tetapi memerah setiap kali dia melihatnya. Dia berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut pirang platinum di ekor kuda diikat dengan perban. Dia mengenakan blus ungu ketat dengan celana hitam dan katana di punggungnya. Sementara payudaranya yang tidak besar seperti Samui mereka setidaknya mendekati A B. Matanya langit biru dengan murid seperti kucing. Namanya Yugito Nii, sesama Jinchuuriki.

Anak itu berkulit gelap seperti Karui dengan rambut putih murni yang melonjak naik seperti N itu. Dia mengisap permen lolipop dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir mendalam tentang sesuatu. Dia memiliki pelindung dahi hitam di dahinya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan hoodie di bagian belakang dan celana shinobi hitam dan memiliki pedang di punggungnya. Namanya Omoi.

"N kenapa selalu harus menggunakan rap Anda?" Meminta seorang Karui teriritasi.

"Aww ayolah Karui kenapa kau harus begitu berarti" N cemberut.

"Yah, mungkin jika Anda berhenti mengetuk setiap kali Anda menyambut kami dia akan tidak harus berarti." Yugito disarankan.

N hanya duduk di kursi bergumam tentang orang-orang yang tidak menghargai rap.

"Jadi orang-orang yang Anda pikir kita akan memiliki rekan tim?" Samui meminta mereka.

N masuk pemikiran pose. "Yah aku menebak Anda dan Omoi akan berada di tim karena keluarga Anda selalu di tim yang sama, seperti untuk saya, saya mungkin akan memiliki Yugito-chan di tim saya."

"Bagaimana dengan sensei?" Karui bertanya karena ia adalah anak dari Raikage dan mungkin akan tahu lebih banyak dari mereka.

"Saya tidak tahu, jika aku bisa aku ingin salah satu bro besar saya tim rekan C atau Darui." N mengatakan kepada mereka sebelum ia mulai tersenyum. "Saya pikir Bee akan mendapatkan tim tahun ini." Dia memberitahu mereka.

Omoi ceria ini "Benarkah? Itu mengagumkan, B adalah salah satu Jounin terbaik di Kumo dan merupakan salah satu yang terbaik Kenjutsu pengguna berkat keterampilan dengan tujuh pisau nya."

"Hei aku bisa melakukannya juga, aku hanya belum menggunakannya dalam perkelahian belum." N mengeluh.

Dalam 6 tahun terakhir B telah naik melalui pangkat dengan cepat, ia membuat chunin pada 12 dan Jounin pada 15 ia telah diminta untuk bergabung STORM tahun lalu tetapi ia mengatakan ia ingin menjadi seorang sensei pertama, meskipun tak ada banyak dari perubahan perilaku dari masyarakat mengenai Jinchuuriki tetapi beberapa shinobi telah memperoleh sejumlah penghargaan terhadap berkat B ke keterampilan. Meskipun tidak banyak berubah dengan penduduk desa, itu memberi anak laki-laki berharap bahwa mereka bisa menjadi dihormati.

Yugito mendesah, "Aku hanya berharap siapa pun timnya adalah dia tidak akan rap, bijaksana lainnya akan hampir mustahil untuk memahami apa yang dia katakan."

N memelototinya meskipun tidak ada permusuhan di matanya "Hei rap baik-baik saja jika Anda memiliki masalah mendapatkan di belakang garis" Dia mengetuk, membuat teman-temannya mendesah lagi di pidatonya. N tidak bisa membantu tetapi asap karena tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukai rap selain dia dan kakaknya, tapi di dalam dia tidak bisa menahan senyum di teman-temannya.

Ketika ia mulai akademi ia dan Yugito merasa gugup tentang bagaimana mereka akan diterima, karena semua anak-anak tahu mereka Jinchuuriki dan jika mereka akan punya teman di samping satu sama lain. Pada awalnya tampak seperti itu karena sebagian besar tidak ingin bersama 'anak setan'. Tapi mereka sudah beruntung. Ayah Omoi yang sangat dekat dengan ayah N dan dengan demikian tidak memikirkan N, Yugito, atau Bee sebagai monster sesuatu yang ia telah mengatakan marga berulang kali, mereka adalah salah satu dari beberapa klan yang tidak membenci trio Jinchuuriki. Samui tidak melihat apa-apa yang berteriak 'setan' padanya dan setelah berbicara dengan baik N dan Yugito dan melihat sikap baik Yugito bersama dengan N yang konyol yang dia juga telah menjadi teman cepat dengan dua Jinchuurik pirang. Karui tidak takut atau benci N atau Yugito karena ayahnya Aragi telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak harus mendengarkan apa yang orang desa atau orang lain katakan tentang trio dan berteman dengan mereka, dan setelah pertemuan mereka ia menjadi teman cepat dengan mereka.

B, A, dan Raizen sudah senang bahwa mereka telah menemukan teman-teman seusia mereka, B sering membantu anak-anak dengan pelatihan setiap kali dia pergi misi dengan timnya yang terdiri dari seorang remaja bernama Atsui yang kakak Samui dan seperti nya adik tidak melihat apa pun yang berteriak 'setan' di B dan telah menjadi teman terbaik dengan dia, dan Mabui yang berpikir sama seperti Atsui, N sering menggoda Bee bahwa ia naksir dia dan melihat dia berubah menjadi merah ia tahu itu benar.

"Itu benar karena sulit untuk memahami apa yang Anda berdua katakan terkadang N." Karui mengatakan.

Sebelum N bisa menjawab, mungkin dalam rap hanya untuk mengganggu, guru wali kelas mereka berjalan dengan clipboard.

"Baiklah tutup mulut dan duduk!" Instruktur berteriak dan menunggu anak-anak untuk tutup mulut.

"Hari ini adalah hari Anda akan memulai karier Anda sebagai seorang ninja Kumo, saya tidak bisa mengatakan betapa bangganya aku padamu semakin jauh ini. Mulai sekarang kita sensei tidak lagi dan mahasiswa, tetapi saudara-dalam pelukannya. Sekarang saya akan memanggil dari nama-nama rekan tim Anda dan sensei. " Instruktur mengatakan sebelum listing dari nama.

Setelah mendengarkan selama sekitar lima menit N mulai tertidur, tetapi berdiri tegak ketika ia mendengar "Tim 8 akan terdiri dari Omoi, Karui, dan Samui, sensei Anda Kirabi (1) Yotsuki." N memberi kata orang thumbs up, tiga Genin tampak senang untuk mendapatkan Bee sebagai sensei a.

Instruktur melanjutkan dengan nya daftar "Tim 9 akan terdiri dari Yugito Nii, N Yotsuki, dan Ko Abuyoki sensei Anda adalah Darui."

N tersenyum pada Yugito yang tersenyum kembali sebelum ia mencari-cari Ko. Senyumnya memudar sedikit ketika ia menemukan Ko.

Ko adalah 5'0 dengan coklat rambut runcing dan mata hijau tua. Dia memakai merah gelap anbu armor dengan kemeja hitam dan celana bawah. Klan terdiri dari sebagian besar pembunuh desa dan pemburu-nin. Sementara Ko tidak langsung membenci N dan Yugito ia tidak menyukai mereka karena sebagian besar penduduk desa dan shinobi telah mengatakan mereka Jinchuuriki dan bagaimana mereka setan. Meskipun N senang bahwa dia punya salah satu pembenci lebih rendah, karena Ko pernah bergabung dalam pada orang lain mengejek.N tahu itu akan mengambil beberapa meyakinkan dia untuk menerima mereka sebagai manusia. N hanya berharap mereka bisa menjadi teman dengan Ko.

N berbalik perhatiannya kepada instruktur yang telah selesai daftar dan sekarang menggulung scroll. "Anda sekarang akan menunggu sensei Anda untuk datang dan menjemput Anda, berbakti pada negara dengan baik." Dia mengatakan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa menit berikutnya yang berbeda sensei datang dan membawa tim mereka untuk bidang pelatihan mereka. Segera saja Tim 8 dan 9 yang tersisa.

"Ah mana Bee-sensei?" Karui mengeluh.

"Bagaimana kalau dia diserang dalam perjalanan di sini dan terluka dan harus pergi ke rumah sakit di mana ia tidak akan bisa melatih kami dan kami akan mati di misi pertama kami di luar desa." Omoi seru sebelum Karui memukulnya di kepala.

"Diamlah Omoi-baka tidak ada yang mau mendengar teori Anda." Kata Karui.

"Mengetahui bro besar dia mungkin merencanakan masuk dan bagaimana ia akan rap" N berkata sambil tersenyum. Sebelum ada yang bisa menanggapi N, pintu dibanting terbuka mengungkapkan seorang pria raksasa dengan kacamata hitam berjalan santai dengan senyum di tempat seperti biasa.

Bee telah berubah banyak selama enam tahun terakhir. Dia setinggi A dan memiliki sama membangun seperti dia. Dia masih memakai kacamata cokelat. Rambut pirang keputihan-Nya berada di kepang dan disisir kembali dengan hiate nya ditempatkan seperti bandana dan jenggot. Ia juga memiliki tato biru tanduk banteng di pipi kirinya, yang menurut pendapat N yang cukup badass. Dia tidak memakai baju hanya Kumo Jounin jaket putih dan Anda bisa melihat di mana **Armor Seal Iron** terletak di bahunya. B juga memiliki tujuh pedang bergagang merah berselubung seperti N. Dia juga memiliki panjang, sabuk merah tali terikat di pinggangnya, tangan Kumo standar dan pelindung tulang kering, shinobi sandal, dan syal putih di lehernya. **/ Seperti anime tapi dia tampak lebih muda /**

"Yo yo yo! Tim up Wa delapan! Ketika saya sudah selesai dengan Anda ya akan akan menjadi besar!" B mengetuk.

"Bro Yo besar!" N disambut saudaranya bergerak tinjunya di depannya untuk benjolan tinju, yang B bahagia kembali.

"Yo lil sembilan adalah melihat Anda punya Darui sebagai sensei, itu cukup keren ya menipu." B mengatakan.

N mendapatkan tanda centang "Aku bukan orang bodoh ya bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh! Ya menipu!"

"Diam bro besar!"

Yugito mendesah saat dia melihat dua bersaudara bertengkar di antara mereka sendiri seperti anak-anak.

'Bisa B benar-benar menjadi Jounin elit? Belum lagi N kuat juga, tapi kadang-kadang mereka bertindak seperti Yugito anak 'dalam hati.

**'Aw tidak mengatakan bahwa Kitten Anda tahu bagaimana kedua orang itu, mengapa melawan apa yang tidak bisa berubah?'** A suara wanita akrab matang berbicara dalam kepalanya.

'Oh hey Nibi' Yugito berpikir untuk bjuu nya.

**"Jadi Kitten senang berada di tim yang sama dengan pacarmu?"** Nibi memintanya.

Yugito tersipu mendengar kata-kata Nibi tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya sebelum orang bertanya mengapa dia memerah 'Nibi! Untuk terakhir kalinya N-kun bukan pacarku "katanya.

Nibi mulai tertawa **'Apa yang pernah Anda katakan kucing, Aku hanya mengatakan melihat bagaimana lucunya dia!** **Saat dia tumbuh dia akan ganteng!** **Anda harus katakan padanya Anda ingin berbicara dengannya di luar dan setelah Anda lulus lemari mendorongnya dalam sehingga Anda bisa naik nya-''** Nibi! ' Yugito berteriak mental gagal untuk menekan blush kata-kata setan sesat 'nya, itu sangat tidak adil mengapa dari semua sembilan Bjuu dia mendapatkan yang paling sesat!

**"Aku Kitten tersinggung bahwa Anda bahkan akan mencurigai saya sebagai orang aneh 'Nibi** mengatakan dalam sakit pura-pura.

"Anda adalah salah satu!"

Sementara ini terjadi pada N melihat memerah Yugito dan melangkah maju sampai dia berada tepat di depannya dengan hidung mereka hampir menyentuh dan meletakkan tangannya di dahinya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja Yugito-chan? Anda benar-benar merah, tapi Anda tidak mengalami demam jadi mengapa kamu merah?" Dia bertanya bingung tidak mendapatkan mengapa Yugito punya bahkan lebih merah ketika ia menyentuhnya dan tidak melihat mereka begitu dekat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ya aku baik-baik N-kun" kata Yugito mencoba untuk mengurangi wajahnya memerah.

B menyaksikan dua lainnya Jinchuuriki bertindak di sekitar satu sama lain sambil menyeringai _'Aw ya lil kehilangan dua mendapat panas untuk lil sembilan namun dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, cinta bisa begitu kejam "pikir_ B di rap buruk.

**'Ketika Anda akan berhenti bahwa sampah yang Anda sebut rap'** Hachibi mengerang dari mindscape nya. Hachibi sudah mulai serius menyesal menyiapkan kontak mental Bee, bagaimana ia bisa tahu ia bahkan mengetuk dalam pikirannya!

"Aw ayolah Hachi Aku harus kau melihat 'Bee mengetuk kembali.

Hachibi memukul kepalanya ke kandang. **"Mengapa tidak bisa ayahmu telah disegel saya di dalam ketukan non manusia** Hachibi mengeluh.

"Aww jangan begitu berarti Hachi 'Bee dikatakan bjuu nya.

Selama 6 tahun terakhir Bee sudah jauh di depan dalam menggunakan chakra Bjuu nya dari N dan Yugito. Ia menguasai negara empat ekor dan mulai melakukan negara 5 ekor. Ini telah mengambil banyak pekerjaan untuk tidak pergi dalam versi dua karena tidak ada yang bisa dapat menghentikannya jika ia kehilangan kendali. N telah ingin mendapatkan lebih dalam menggunakan chakra bjuu nya juga, tapi telah memutuskan untuk tidak karena ia lebih muda dari Bee dan tidak memiliki banyak kontrol.

"Tim Bee Alright! Kami akan pergi ke lapangan pelatihan 8 ya lihat! Jadi mari kita pergi! Oh yeah! Wheee!" Bee berteriak sebelum melompat keluar jendela, segera diikuti oleh mahasiswa barunya, meskipun mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan pintu dari jendela.

N hanya menggeleng geli pada saudara perpisahannya sebelum kembali ke pintu, di mana seorang pria berkulit gelap cukup tinggi melangkah masuk Darui memiliki rambut shaggy putih, yang menutupi mata kirinya dan mengenakan berkerah tinggi, seragam tanpa lengan dengan longgar celana pas, perban pada pergelangan tangan, dan satu tali Kumo jaket antipeluru putih. Dia tampaknya memiliki tampilan yang malas kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalian adalah tim 9? Mudah-mudahan ini tidak akan membosankan" kata Darui mereka. "Datanglah ke lapangan pelatihan 9" Dan dengan itu ia pergi.

Yugito dan N saling memandang sebelum mengangguk dan menuju keluar dari pintu dengan Ko belakang mereka ke lapangan pelatihan 9, di mana Darui sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hey Darui apa terserah!" N memintanya.

Darui tersenyum riang di Jinchuuriki, "Aku baik-baik saja N."

Darui adalah A bersama dengan rekan setimnya C yang belajar di bawah ayah N yang Raikage. Dia memiliki badai rilis Kekei genkai dan bisa menggunakan petir hitam seperti dia dan C tidak melihat trio Jinchuuriki sebagai berkat monster untuk menjadi rekan satu tim dengan saudara mereka yang lebih tua dan diajarkan oleh ayah mereka, semua orang di Kumo tahu betapa pelindung A adalah saudara kecilnya, jika ada yang disebut saudara kecilnya setan atau apa dari sejenisnya di depannya ... Yah memungkinkan hanya mengatakan orang terakhir yang melakukan masih di rumah sakit makan makanan melalui sedotan.

Darui dan C telah membantu A dan Raikage kereta Bee dan N dan telah datang untuk melihat mereka sebagai saudara kecil. Darui telah mengambil minat yang besar dalam petir merah N sejak ia juga memiliki berbagai jenis petir dan telah terkesan melihat bahwa kilat adalah sama atau lebih besar dari petir hitam jika ia menguasainya. C juga telah mengambil minat dalam N, Yugito dan Bee karena keduanya memiliki keterampilan untuk menjadi sensor. Meskipun C tidak tahu bahwa adalah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Bjuu mereka. N tampaknya memiliki jangkauan terbaik sejauh yang memiliki rentang 2 kilometer / 1,24274 mil. / Dengan Yugito itu 1,5 Kilometer, dan Bee pada 1 kilometer, yang N dan Yugito suka menggodanya bahwa dia memiliki kisaran terendah dari mereka banyak iritasi Bee.

Seperti yang baru dibentuk tim 9 berkumpul di sekitar mereka sensei Darui berbicara lagi, "Ok mari kita mulai perkenalan sakit pergi dulu, nama saya Darui saya suka adalah onigiri, pelatihan, dan teman-teman saya. Tidak suka saya adalah orang-orang yang berpikir orang sebagai monster" Dia melirik N dan Yugito. "Dan asam makanan. Hobi saya adalah kenjutsu dan pelatihan. Impian saya untuk masa depan adalah untuk terus melayani Raikage dan Kumo, dan untuk membuat kalian beberapa yang paling kuat Ninja Kumo yang pernah dimiliki."Dia melirik Yugito "Alright Anda pergi Yugito."

Yugito tersenyum "Nama saya Yugito Nii, saya suka adalah teman-temanku, warna ungu, Sushi, dan pelatihan. Tidak suka saya adalah orang yang melihat N-kun, Bee, dan saya sebagai setan, orang yang mencoba untuk menyakiti teman-teman saya, dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sushi. Hobi saya adalah pelatihan, membaca, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman. impian saya untuk masa depan adalah untuk menjadi pelindung yang kuat dari Kumo dan untuk membuktikan kepada orang-orang Kumo bahwa aku bukan setan. "

Darui mengangguk dan berbalik ke N "Baiklah Anda N. berikutnya"

N menyeringai "Nama saya N Yotsuki, saya suka adalah saudara besar saya dan saya muncul Raikage, Yugito-chan" kata Dia melihat Darui dan karenanya tidak melihat Yugito blush, "Saya juga seperti Ramen dan rap. Saya tidak suka orang-orang yang lihat Yugito-chan, Bee-nii, atau saya sebagai monster, 3 menit yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramen, dan orang-orang yang tidak suka rap saya. Hobi saya adalah pelatihan, membuat rap baru dengan saya Bee kakak, dan pranks. impian saya untuk masa depan adalah menjadi pelindung yang kuat dari Kumo, untuk menguasai ayah saya dan bro besar itu **Rilis Lightning Armor,** untuk menjadi rapper yang sukses, dan menjadi Raikage. "

Darui berpaling ke Ko "Dan terakhir namun tidak sedikit Ko."

Ko melirik ke sekeliling sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Nama saya adalah Ko Abuyoki, saya suka adalah keluarga saya, teman-teman, dan pelatihan. Saya tidak suka orang-orang yang mengancam keluarga saya. Hobi saya adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan teman-teman. Impian saya untuk masa depan adalah untuk menjadi kepala klan terhormat. "Ko kata.

"Baiklah besok kita akan mulai melakukan misi, kalian bertiga adalah yang terbaik dari kelas dan saya memiliki harapan tinggi untuk kalian. Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi pada 8 untuk melakukan pelatihan. Sekarang Anda bisa pulang. Saya berharap untuk mengajar Anda, sekarang saya harus melapor ke Raikage tentang tim kami. " Darui mengatakan kepada mereka sebelum berjalan.

N menyikut Yugito mengikutinya karena mereka bangkit untuk pergi sebelum memanggil bahunya, "Hei Ko saya dan Yugito-chan yang akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan untuk merayakan menjadi Ninja dengan beberapa teman-teman kami Anda mau ikut? Ini akan berbuat baik bagi kita untuk mengenal satu sama lain. " N ditawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih N-san" kata Ko blak-blakan dan berjalan pergi.

Yugito mendesah "Saya kira dia adalah salah satu pembenci" katanya dengan suara tenang.

"Jangan khawatir Yugito-chan kita akan mendapatkan dia untuk membuka diri terhadap kita. Ingat kita memikirkan hal ini sebelum kami mulai akademi dan kami mendapat Omoi, Karui, dan Samui untuk tidak melihat kami sebagai monster, apa yang tidak untuk mengatakan tentang Ko? Kami hanya harus bersabar. " N mengatakan optimis sebelum meraih tangannya dan mulai menyeret ke arah tempat favorit mereka untuk makan, sekali lagi tidak memperhatikan blush on wajah Yugito itu.

Mereka segera tiba di sebuah toko kecil yang terletak di salah satu dari banyak pegunungan Kumo. Bagian dalam gua punya perasaan jelek dan N dan Yugito bisa mencium bau memasak makanan membuat air mulut mereka. Di dalam baru dibentuk Tim Bee duduk di sebuah bilik di mana Bee berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa rap begitu jauh lebih keren daripada berbicara normal.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yo, rap adalah pasti cara untuk pergi. Rap adalah yang terbesar dari seni dan tidak perlu dissed oleh Anda tart." Bee mengetuk menggunakan eksentrik tanda tangan untuk membantu membuktikan pendapatnya.

"Diam Bee-sensei!" Karui berteriak berusaha menghentikan sensei barunya dari ngerap lagi daripada yang diperlukan.

"Aw ayolah Karui Saya setuju dengan bro besar, rap adalah menantang cara untuk pergi." N mengatakan saat ia dan Yugito bergabung dengan mereka di stan mereka.

"Yo lil sembilan dan sedikit kehilangan dua! Ada apa ya bodoh!" Bee disambut.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh ya-mgh!" N mengatakan sebelum mulutnya ditutupi dengan tangan Yugito itu.

"N-kun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu karena setiap kali ini terjadi, Anda dan Bee melakukannya selama lebih dari setengah jam dan saya meragukan orang lain ingin mendengar bahwa, jangan Anda setuju?" Yugito berkata sambil tersenyum yang cukup banyak berkata 'Setuju atau lain!'

N memucat "H-hai Yugito-chan."

Karui, Omoi, dan Samui menghela napas lega bahwa N dan Bee tidak akan menjadi 'yang adalah bodoh' rants. Yang menyebabkan orang mengatakan untuk memelototi mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana memiliki bro sebesar sensei a?" N meminta mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak menanggung murka Yugito.

"Ini keren meskipun seperti yang kita katakan sebelumnya di akademi itu akan sulit untuk memahami apa yang dia katakan." Samui kata.

"Aku terluka apa dengan Anda mengatakan bahwa di sekolah mengapa mahasiswa saya harus begitu kejam." Bee menangis.

Yugito mengirim Tim Bee terlihat simpatik "Jangan khawatir Anda akan belajar untuk mengerti dia seperti yang saya lakukan karena saya di sekelilingnya dan N-kun begitu banyak" Yugito berhenti sebelum pergi pucat, "Meskipun saya tidak berpikir itu bagus jika saya bisa memahami mereka. "

N dan Bee keduanya telah air mata anime bergumam tentang orang-orang membenci seni mereka banyak hiburan yang baru dibuat Genin.

Sebagai N dan Bee masih merenung seorang wanita tua kecil berjalan memakai celemek hijau dan sendok kayu di tangannya ke meja mereka. Dia memiliki wajah yang dengan keriput dan rambut beruban diikat ekor kuda.

"Halo itu bagus untuk melihat kalian lagi." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei granny Kicho." N disambut dengan mengangkat tangan sebelum ia wacked di kepala dengan sendok kayu Kicho itu.

"N apa yang saya lihat tentang memanggilku tua." Kicho mengatakan dengan silau kecil sambil mengacungkan sendok yang menyebabkan N menyusut di kursinya di takut mendapatkan wacked lagi dengan sendok.

"Ehehe maaf Kicho." N mengatakan gugup.

Kicho hanya menggeleng geli. "Saya menduga Anda akan memiliki apa yang Anda selalu memiliki tiga, beberapa piring daging sapi dipecat, 10 mangkuk ramen, dan 5 piring sushi?" Dia bertanya Bee, N, dan Yugito yang semuanya mengangguk penuh semangat.

Kicho adalah satu dari sedikit orang di Kumo yang tidak tahan kebencian apapun untuk trio Jinchuuriki, dia tidak melihat apa-apa yang dikatakan setan kepada mereka, hal itu juga membantu bahwa trio makan dengan nafsu makan pasukan kecil jadi dia mendapatkan bisnis yang baik dari mereka. Dia menyukai Bee dan N sikap konyol dan sikap baik Yugito, dia melihat mereka sebagai cucu dan pada gilirannya mereka melihat dia sebagai sosok nenek.

"Baiklah apa yang akan Anda tiga lainnya memiliki?" tanyanya Karui, Samui, dan Omoi.

"Saya akan memiliki bebek panggang, tapi bagaimana jika saya lebih dari makan dan saya menemukan ada adalah penyakit mematikan yang terjadi yang ada di bebek di mana saya kemudian harus pergi ke rumah sakit dan perawat cantik akan melihat bahwa saya hanya memiliki beberapa hari untuk hidup dan patah hati dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi. " Omoi berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia bonked di kepala oleh Karui.

"Diamlah Omoi-baka Anda lebih memikirkan hal-hal." Karui mengatakan. Dia berbalik ke Kicho "baka akan memiliki bebek panggang dan aku akan punya ikan tuna."

Samui mengerucut melalui menu "Saya akan memiliki beberapa Onigiri."

Kicho mengangguk dan pergi untuk membuat makanan mereka. Ada keheningan nyaman sebelum Omoi melihat sesuatu.

"Hei N Yugito mana Ko dan Darui? Saya pikir kita sepakat untuk kedua tim keluar untuk berada di sini." Omoi kata.

"Darui-sensei harus pergi laporan tim kami untuk Raikage ... Meskipun sekarang aku berpikir tentang hal itu mengapa kau di sini Bee tidak harus Anda berada di ayah Anda pelaporan kantor dalam tim Anda?" Yugito tanya Bee.

"Oh lupa hehehe itu, ah baik saya akan melapor ke muncul nanti." Bee mengatakan membuat Genin wajah kubah pada kata-katanya kecuali untuk N yang sedang tertawa.

"Haha man ayah bro yang akan menjadi marah pada Anda jika Anda tidak melaporkan dalam karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor sampai semua laporan Jounin dalam tim mereka." N mengatakan masih tertawa.

Bee melambaikan peringatan N itu "Aku akan baik-baik saja muncul tidak akan peduli." Di mana N mendengus karena mengetahui ayahnya ia kemungkinan besar akan menghukum Bee oleh kekalahan pantatnya di sesi latihan berikutnya yang N dan A akan dengan senang hati menonton.

"Ya baik kembali ke Omoi pertanyaan Anda ya Darui-sensei pergi untuk pergi melapor ke ayah. Kita diberitahu Ko tentang tim kami bertemu satu sama lain tapi dia tidak mau." N mengatakan melihat ke bawah.

"Aku tidak benar-benar terkejut dia adalah salah satu 'pembenci'" Yugito mendesah.

Omoi, Karui, dan Samui melihat tampak sedih di wajah mereka dan segera mendapat perhatian untuk teman-teman mereka sementara Bee memiliki ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya karena ia mengalami hal yang sama ketika ia pergi ke akademi di mana ia hanya memiliki Atsui dan Mabui dan memiliki untungnya mendapatkan pada tim dengan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir NI tahu Anda dan Yugito akan mendapatkan dia, dia akan melihat Anda untuk siapa Anda sesungguhnya, teman baik dan orang." Samui mendorong mana kedua Omoi dan Karui mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya.

N dan Yugito tersenyum mendengar kata-kata teman mereka. "Terima kasih Samui Aku yakin kita akan, kita hanya harus bersabar dan segera kami akan sampai ke dia meskipun saya pikir kita harus berhenti berbicara tentang hal-hal seperti meskipun karena kita agak menjadi buzz membunuh." N mengatakan di mana semua orang dikurangi Bee mendesah rap N tapi senang melihat dia keluar dari funk-nya.

"Itu sajak yang cukup bagus lil sembilan." Bee mengatakan.

N tersenyum kakaknya "Aku tahu itu karena aku awesome aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang berpikir rap begitu mengganggu."

Bee mengangguk pada adik-adiknya rap sebelum mengambil sebuah buku catatan di mana ia menyimpan semua sajak nya. "Itu satu baik lil bro." yang N mengangguk dan mengambil buku catatan sendiri bahwa Bee telah memberinya, dan segera dua bersaudara rap sedang membuat up rap baru dan menuliskannya dalam buku catatan mereka untuk referensi di masa depan.

Genin baru hanya bisa tersenyum pada dua bersaudara rap. Mood untuk sisa malam itu jauh lebih ringan karena mereka berbicara tentang hal-hal yang mereka belajar dan tertawa pada lelucon N pada kakaknya A dan ayah mereka. Semua dalam semua itu adalah malam yang baik.

**Satu minggu kemudian:**

"Ayolah pops Aku tidak ingin pergi pada yang lain D-rank! Aku terlalu mengagumkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini!" N mengeluh kepada ayahnya yang mendesah pada anak bungsunya mengeluh.

Selama seminggu terakhir ini Tim Darui telah melakukan kutukan dari semua misi, D-rank. Mereka telah berlatih keras dan Darui telah mencoba untuk mengajar tim kerja tim tapi itu hanya setengah bekerja. N dan Yugito itu kerja sama tim adalah sempurna mereka masing-masing menutupi satu sama lain kelemahan ini dengan N yang terbaik di pertempuran jarak dekat dan Yugito memberikan dukungan tapi masih terbukti menjadi musuh yang mematikan dalam pertempuran jarak dekat juga ketika N membutuhkan cadangan. Itu dengan Ko bahwa mereka memiliki masalah dengan karena ia tidak benar-benar ingin ada hubungannya dengan dua pirang Jinchuuriki.

"Tenang nak! Baik saya akan membiarkan Anda pergi pada sesuatu selain rank-D karena aku tahu kau bisa memegang sendiri dalam perkelahian." Raikage mengatakan yang N menyeringai senyum konyol.

Raizen memandang misi C-peringkat sebelum menemukan satu yang akan sesuai dengan tim, "Baiklah saya memiliki C-peringkat untuk patroli perbatasan Anda akan berpatroli ini peregangan kecil dekat Kusagakure, beberapa orang masuk ke tempat ini sehingga tidak seharusnya banyak masalah. " Rai mengatakan sejak ia tidak khawatir tentang keselamatan tim karena N dan Yugito setidaknya chunin kekuatan dan Darui adalah salah satu shinobi paling kuat.

"Alright mari kita pergi!" N berteriak sebelum melompati ayahnya dan menghancurkan melalui dinding meninggalkan lubang ukuran yang layak.

Mata Raizen berkedut sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke lubang anaknya telah dibuat sebelum berteriak "N GET ASS ANDA KEMBALI DI SINI! TAHUKAH ANDA BERAPA ADMINISTRASI ANDA DAN MAKE DENGAN SMASHING MELALUI DINDING, HANYA GUNAKAN DAMN PINTU! "

Darui mendesah "baik setidaknya hal-hal yang tidak membosankan seperti yang saya pikir mereka akan."

Sisa Tim Darui tersisa untuk mengikuti anggota tim yang lebih eksentrik mereka meskipun mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan pintu.

**Perbatasan Kumo dekat Kusagakure:**

Tim Darui adalah pohon melompat sepanjang perbatasan Kumo. Kedua N dan Yugito mengambil bergantian penginderaan untuk setiap tanda tangan chakra sejauh ini tidak ada yang terjadi luar biasa.

"Semua tim yang tepat mari kita istirahat dan makan" kata Darui.

Sebagai tim sedang makan Yugito memutuskan untuk mencoba dan memulai percakapan dengan Ko. "Jadi Ko apa keluarga Anda suka?" dia bertanya.

Ko memelototinya "kenapa harus saya katakan?" tanyanya dingin.

N memelototinya, "Dia hanya mengajukan pertanyaan bro."

Ko memelototi N "Saya tidak perlu menjelaskan diri saya kepada Anda N-san."

N bangkit dan meletakkan tangan pada salah satu pedangnya, "Lihatlah Bung Aku tahu kau tidak suka kita tetapi kita mencoba untuk bersikap baik kepada Anda sehingga berhenti menjadi brengsek." Dia mengatakan di mana Ko meletakkan tangannya di nya tanto terletak di punggungnya, kedua tampak sekitar mereka akan datang ke pukulan ketika Darui memutuskan untuk campur tangan.

"Cukup! N kalian berdua rekan Anda seharusnya tidak berperang satu sama lain dan Ko ... Aku tahu apa yang orang katakan tentang N, Yugito, dan Bee tetapi Anda tidak harus mendengarkan mereka mereka hanya kebohongan." Ko hanya mendengus dan berpaling.

N mulai berjalan pergi "Aku akan pergi, saya perlu mendinginkan kepala saya." Dan melompat di atas pohon dan terus ke mana mereka sedang berpatroli. Darui mendesah, _"Ini akan menjadi sakit 'Dia_ berpikir.

**Dengan N:**

N terus berharap pohon mencoba untuk tetap memegang pada kemarahannya. _'Bodoh Ko mengapa tidak bisa orang tidak melihat kita sebagai monster. "_

**'Jangan khawatir Kit Anda akan mendapatkan kepadanya "kata** Kyuubi dalam **pikirannya." Hanya bersabar.**

"Ya benar Anda, tapi tetap saja membuatku kesal, aku hanya tidak suka ketika orang berarti Yugito-chan '

**"Tentu saja Kit itu sangat normal untuk menjadi defensif pacar Anda '**

Ketika N mendengar hal ini ia hampir kehilangan pijakan dan hampir jatuh dari pohon ia mendarat di 'NANI! Dia bukan pacar saya! '

**"Kau bisa tertipu saya.** **Dia cukup panas mengapa tidak akan Anda ingin berkencan dengannya? '**

'Diam!' N berteriak dalam pikirannya tapi dia berani bersumpah ia bisa mendengar tawa Kyuubi di belakang pikirannya.

N mulai menggunakan kemampuan sensor untuk melihat apakah ada orang telah menyeberangi perbatasan dan segera melihat tanda tangan chakra setidaknya tingkat Chunin mulai kepala ke arah sumber. Dia berhenti di pohon saat ia melihat tanda tangannya.

Meskipun ia tinggi di pohon menjadi Jinchuuriki telah memberinya indra yang lebih tinggi dan bisa melihat pria melalui daun.

N berteriak "Stop! Anda melanggar di wilayah Kumo. Negara bisnis Anda untuk berada di sini atau mempersiapkan diri untuk keledai rejan."

Pria itu berhenti sebelum ia berteriak "Saya ingin melihat Anda mencoba! Keluarlah kau pengecut, nama saya Mizuki dan Anda tidak menakut-nakuti saya sama sekali."

N turun ke tanah di depan orang tersebut dan melihat apa yang tampak seperti. Mizuki memiliki rambut putih agak kebiru-biruan yang mencapai bahu dan mengenakan rompi Konoha chunin. Dia juga mengambil pemberitahuan dari memangkas Konoha pelindung dahi menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang nin-hilang dan ada juga yang agak besar gulir ditempatkan di punggungnya.

Pria di depannya mengejek "Anda masih anak-anak! Mengapa kau tidak pergi kembali ke ibumu dan meninggalkan ninja barang untuk orang dewasa ok?"

N menatap pria itu "Hei diam! Aku mungkin kecil tapi aku masih bisa menendang pantat Anda, jadi jangan béda saya atau aku akan mematahkan tulang seperti kaca!"

"Apa yang kau katakan kau idiot atau apa?" Tanya Mizuki.

N mata berkedut "Ini disebut rap!"

Mizuki menyeringai "Yah itu terdengar seperti omong kosong." Dia mengatakan puas.

... N mata menyipit.

Tiba-tiba yang ia dikelilingi dalam baju besi kilat dibebankan dengan 15% dari kekuasaannya, merah berderak petir di sekelilingnya. Mengarahkan semua KI nya pada pria yang telah mengambil langkah mundur dalam ketakutan.

**"Anda bisa menghina saya dan mencoba untuk melukai harga diri saya tapi ada sesuatu yang saya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Anda menghina dan itu adalah rap saya!"** N meraung sebelum pengisian ke depan.

Mizuki hanya punya waktu untuk berpikir _'cepat!'_ Sebelum ia dipukul di dada dengan kepalan N itu. Dia terbang mundur ke pohon di mana ia segera bangkit. Melirik sekitar Mizuki masuk ke gaya taijutsu defensif dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk memblokir kaki N yang telah menyapu ke bawah ke wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya dalam formasi X. Bahkan kemudian ia didorong mundur dari kepolisian dengan otot-ototnya spazzing sedikit dari listrik.

N muncul di belakang Mizuki dan menendang sisi menyebabkan dia tergelincir kembali beberapa meter dengan menerapkan chakra berdiri untuk tidak menyebabkan dia terbang kembali di pohon-pohon.

N mengambil pemberitahuan dari gulungan besar di belakang Mizuki. "Apa itu yo gulir? Aku ragu itu hanya untuk pertunjukan." N mengetuk.

Mizuki harus menggigit kembali retort nya mengingat terakhir kali ia menghina ini anak-anak 'rap' sebelum ia menyeringai. "Scroll ini merupakan gulir penting bahwa saya mencuri dari Konoha untuk diberikan kepada Orochimaru dan membuktikan kesetiaan saya kepadanya saya akan markasnya sekarang.

N mata melebar pada penyebutan Sanin pengkhianat yang dikenal untuk eksperimen pada anak-anak dan tahanan. _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini pergi._ _Orochimaru bisa di Kumo atau Petir (1) untuk semua aku tahu. "Pikir_ N.

"Apa gulir itu?" N bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan memberitahunya. Dalam dirinya Kyuubi mendengus **'Kit Aku ragu siapa pun akan cukup bodoh untuk memberitahu musuh macam apa gulir penting mereka mencuri fro-'**

"Ini Gulir Konoha Sealing dengan beberapa Konoha Kinjutsu paling kuat dan teknik!" Mizuki mengatakan bangga.

Diam dan kemudian ... **"Wow orang ini bodoh sebagai neraka 'towhich** N mengangguk mental dalam perjanjian.

"Ketika kau bilang kau bekerja untuk Orochimaru aku tahu aku harus menangkap Anda, dan sekarang aku mengetahui bahwa Anda memiliki sebuah gulungan dengan beberapa Konoha paling kuat jutsu saya menangkap Anda." N mengatakan serius saat ia dibebankan sampai **Armor Lightning** ke tempat itu pada 30% kekuasaan, itu berlebihan karena ia bisa melawan Mizuki dengan hanya 15% tetapi N tahu ia harus menangkap orang ini dan tidak akan mengambil risiko .

Mizuki menjadi idiot bahwa ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini sekali dan untuk semua dan bergegas N terjadi ofensif bertujuan untuk pukulan di kepalanya. Itu adalah kesalahan.

Pukulan Mizuki tampaknya datang dalam gerak lambat untuk N karena ia telah terpukul oleh A dan ayahnya lebih cepat dalam praktik mereka, ini adalah apa-apa. Dia mengesampingkan dan memberi pukulan cepat untuk Mizuki, yang dikombinasikan dengan kekuatan mentah dan kekuatan **Armor petir** menyebabkan dia terbang mundur.

Mizuki berjuang untuk berdiri sejak petir secara acak memicu dari-Nya berkat tubuh N **Petir Armor** dan hanya bisa menyaksikan N berkumpul petir merah di tangannya sampai sarung tangan petir merah menutupi tangannya. "Saya menantikan ini turun karena saya perlu untuk mendapatkan hidup-hidup untuk diinterogasi tapi itu gonna sakit sekali, buruk Saya tidak peduli ya diss tha rap daripada petir saya akan membuat nih kepala cincin seperti lonceng." N mengetuk sebelum bergegas di Mizuki lengannya terentang di depannya. Mizuki berjuang untuk bergerak tapi tidak bisa dan hanya bisa menyaksikan **"Petir Style: Petir Fist"** dan dipukul di dada dan dunia menjadi hitam sebagai Mizuki memudar ke dalam pelukan manis dan tidak begitu lembut ketidaksadaran.

N menyaksikan Mizuki jatuh pingsan dan menyeringai "Ya tidak béda rap ya menipu."

Dia memandang kitab Sealing di punggung Mizuki dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan melihat apakah itu benar-benar gulir sebenarnya.

Membukanya N disambut dengan melihat berbagai jenis jutsu dan Kinjutsu. _"Aku akan menjadi putra pistol ini adalah Gulir sebenarnya Sealing, awwww yeeea ini menantang akan membuat catatan misi saya terlihat baik._ _Pertama C-rank berhasil memperoleh Konoha Gulir terkenal dari Sealing dengan beberapa teknik Konoha yang paling kuat dan menangkap bawahan Orochimaru!_ _Ayah akan menjadi sangat bangga! 'N_ berpikir sambil menyeringai.

N kemudian teringat timnya dan menggunakan kemampuannya penginderaan dan menemukan mereka sekitar 1,5 kilometer dari mana ia datang berarti dia memiliki setidaknya 15 menit untuk mempelajari beberapa justu pada gulungan.

Mengejar melalui gulir ia melihat salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Shadow clone jutsu, mari kita lihat memungkinkan pengguna untuk mengalami apa clone mengalami sehingga baik untuk pelatihan atau pengintaian. Seharusnya hanya digunakan untuk orang dengan cadangan chakra besar ... Yah aku Jinchuuriki Aku pikir aku baik-baik saja di departemen itu. "N berkata kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia bangkit dan mulai mencoba dan belajar bayangan klon justu.

Ini adalah adegan Tim Darui telah tiba di. Setelah N telah meninggalkan untuk mendinginkan sisa tim telah berkemas untuk mengejar N. Ketika Yugito telah merasakan N dalam perkelahian mereka telah bergegas untuk sekarang menemukan N dikelilingi oleh 10 lainnya N itu, besar membuka gulungan di kakinya, kliring hancur di mana itu jelas pertempuran telah terjadi, dan seorang pria tak sadarkan diri di Konoha chunin jaket antipeluru dan pelindung dahi tergores.

"N-Kun apa yang terjadi!" Yugito berteriak pada N yang baru saja melihat kedatangan tim dan terhalau klon nya.

"Oh kau tahu melihat beberapa pemandangan, mengambil di alam, dan saya menemukan orang ini mencoba untuk menyelinap ke negara kita jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan atau ditangkap dan kemudian orang memiliki _keberanian_ untuk menghina rap saya." N mengatakan seolah-olah dia sangat tersinggung pada apa yang hilang-nin mengatakan.

"N Anda seharusnya tidak kabur seperti itu bagaimana jika Anda terluka." Darui ditegur muridnya.

"Yah aku harus meledak beberapa uap dan orang ini yakin membantu untuk itu. Dan coba tebak siapa orang ini." N mengatakan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yugito.

"Orang ini adalah bawahan Orochimaru." N mengatakan hanya menyebabkan dua Genin Jounin dan tegang pada menyebutkan S-rank hilang-nin.

"Apakah Anda yakin N?" Darui bertanya serius.

"Ya orang bangga menyatakan ia bekerja untuk creep, dan mendapatkan ini Anda melihat gulungan ini?" N bertanya sambil mengambil gulungan besar dan menggulungnya, "coba tebak gulir ini." Tanya N.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yugito sabar karena dia bosan game N itu.

N mulai memilih kukunya "Oh kau tahu saja ... Gulir terkenal Konoha Sealing yang memiliki hampir semua teknik yang paling kuat dan Kinjutsu." N mengatakan offhandedly tapi menyeringai di dalam ekspresi di timnya.

Mata Yugito telah mencapai ukuran piring makan dan mulutnya ternganga. Biasanya tanpa ekspresi mata Ko mencapai ukuran yang sama seperti Yugito sekalipun mulutnya tetap tertutup, sementara Darui hanya mengangkat alis tapi Anda masih bisa melihat shock mata terlihat nya.

"IT'S WHAT!" Yugito berteriak tak percaya, yang N mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya dan itu bukan palsu Saya baru saja mendapat justu baru dari itu dan itu S-peringkat sehingga hal ini adalah real deal." N mengatakan.

"Coba saya lihat." Darui mengatakan dimana N menyerahkan gulir dan dia juga melihat semua jutsu terdaftar di gulir.

Darui melirik muridnya kagum "N kau tahu apa Kumo bisa dilakukan dengan scroll ini? Kami memiliki beberapa Konoha paling kuat jutsu di tangan kita! Anak Great job." Dia memuji dimana N mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu.

"Lanjutkan terus aku suka dipuji." N mengatakan.

Ko menatapnya sebelum mengatakan "Bagus." Dan mulai dilanjutkan pada rute untuk sisa patroli. N perhatikan bahwa saat dia mengatakan bahwa bibirnya tertarik ke atas untuk kedua di senyum kecil sebelum kembali di dalamnya ekspresi tenang, jika N belum melihat dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

N melirik rekan Jinchuuriki nya "dia hanya melakukan?" Yugito hanya mengangguk "Ya dia lakukan."

Senyum N punya lebih besar "Kami mendapatkan kepadanya." Dan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mengambil kitab Sealing dan meletakkannya di punggungnya mana Darui meraih Mizuki sadar dan diikuti Ko.

Sisa patroli itu lancar dan tidak lama kemudian mereka telah mencapai gerbang akrab Kumogakure.

Saat mereka berjalan ke Raikage menara N melihat beberapa orang melihat anehnya pada masih tak sadarkan diri Mizuki ia juga melihat dingin lama yang sama melotot dari desa ditujukan padanya dan Yugito, dia mendesah _'mengapa ini harus begitu keras? '._ Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan bisikan di belakang punggungnya, dia melihat Yugito bisa mendengar mereka juga dan mendorongnya dengan lengannya. Ketika dia menatap dia memberinya senyum yang mengatakan 'tidak keberatan mereka' yang Yugito tersenyum kecil juga.

Saat mereka mencapai meja Kurai itu N bertanya apakah ayahnya berada di mana dia menjawab bahwa dia dalam pertemuan dengan A dan bahwa ia akan menunggu di lounge. N hanya berlari ke kamar ayahnya.

"POPS GUESS APA YANG TERJADI!" N berteriak dalam kegembiraan ingin memberitahu ayahnya apa yang dia lakukan. Timnya mengikuti di belakangnya dengan Kurai teriritasi.

Raizen dan A menatap anak / adik bungsu mereka penasaran. "Ada apa N? Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Raizen meminta anaknya.

N hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke gulir di punggungnya dan Mizuki sadar yang berada di bahu Darui.

"Baiklah jadi kami berpatroli kan? Dan ketika seluruh tim memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat dan saya ingin pergi melepaskan beberapa uap." N mulai berkata, tidak menyebutkan bagian mana ia dan Ko hampir berperang satu sama lain. "Dan aku merasakan tanda tangan chakra mencoba masuk ke Kumo. Aku pergi untuk melihat siapa orang itu dan saya menemukan itu hilang-nin dari Konoha." Dia mengatakan menunjuk ke arah Mizuki. "Saya memintanya untuk meninggalkan atau aku akan menangkapnya dan dia memiliki keberanian untuk menghina rap saya!" Untuk yang Raizen dan A mendesah mengetahui bagaimana sombong ia dan Bee adalah rap mereka, itu adalah kejutan untuk melihat bahwa orang itu tidak mati. Suasana hati N berubah serius "Orang ini bekerja untuk Orochimaru muncul, ia akan salah satu basis nya." A dan Rai tegang khawatir.

"Apa! Orochimaru memiliki basis di Kumo!" Sebuah meraung marah, yang N mengangguk. "Saya menduga begitu, karena dia sedang memasuki Kumo." N mengetuk.

"Pokoknya saya melihat bahwa ia memiliki kitab ini di punggungnya" N meletakkan tangannya pada gulir. "Dan Anda tidak akan percaya apa ini." Seringai N sepertinya mencapai ketinggian baru bersemangat untuk melihat reaksi keluarganya.

"Apa gulir itu N?" Tanya Raizen sabar ingin tahu mengapa N menyeringai seperti orang gila, ok jadi dia selalu menyeringai seperti itu tapi ia masih penasaran.

N melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan ketika ia mengatakan timnya "Oh kau tahu saja ... Konoha Gulir terkenal Sealing dengan teknik mereka yang paling kuat." N memberitahu mereka.N tertawa ayahnya dan saudara ekspresi.

Mata Raizen bahkan lebih luas daripada ketika Yugito dan Ko telah menemukan. Sebuah mulut begitu terbuka N bersumpah bahwa itu adalah tentang menyentuh tanah.

"IT'S SCROLL DARI APA!" Sebuah berteriak kaget.

N menyerahkan scroll ke keluarganya dengan seringai, "hanya membacanya."

Ketika A dan Raizen memandang semua jutsu di gulungan mereka menatap N dengan bangga di mata mereka.

Raizen bangkit dari kursinya dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan tatapan bangga di matanya. "Good job N. Anda berhasil mendapatkan beberapa intel dari ancaman bagi negara kita dan memberi kami beberapa kelas jutsu tinggi. Aku sangat bangga padamu Nak." Katanya bangga.

Sebuah berjalan ke adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya juga dengan senyum bangga "Aku bangga padamu adik kecil."

N pikir dia akan meledak dengan kebahagiaan saat mendengar bagaimana ayahnya dan kakak yang bangga padanya.

"Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih bro besar." N mengatakan.

"Saya pikir Anda mendapatkan diri Anda hadiah. Malam ini kita akan mendapatkan beberapa ramen dan aku akan mengajarkan Anda bagaimana untuk menggabungkan **Shushin** dengan**Armor Petir** Anda. Saya pikir Anda siap untuk itu." Raizen mengatakan bangga anak bungsunya.

N ternganga pada ayahnya karena ia telah diberitahu bahwa ia tidak siap untuk itu sejak ayahnya telah mengatakan bahwa dia bisa ketika dia lebih tua, sekarang ayahnya dianggap dia siap. Ini mungkin adalah salah satu hari terindah dalam hidupnya yang masih muda.

Yugito tersenyum keluarga adegan menyentuh hadapannya _'mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain'_ Dia berpikir dengan pedih dalam hatinya saat ia memikirkan orang tuanya sendiri yang sekarang sudah meninggal sebelum dia menggelengkan kesedihan di sana, ini adalah keluarganya sekarang. Dengan N dan Bee.

**'My my kitten sudah berpikir masa depan Anda dengan N?** **Dan Anda sudah menganggap dia keluarga.** **So cute!** **Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan padanya betapa dia****_benar-benar_**** berarti bagi Anda. "Nibi** mendengkur di kepalanya.

'Nibi!'

(1) Nama aslinya Bee. Tapi dia suka pergi oleh Bee.

(2) Negara Petir yang mana Kumo berada.

**Baiklah N sekarang menjadi Genin dan berjuang untuk negaranya.** **Saya harap Anda menyukai pertarungan memberitahu saya apakah itu baik atau buruk.** **Alasan mengapa aku tidak seperti Ko Yugito atau N adalah karena saya ingin mengingatkan Anda bahwa Kumo masih tidak seperti trio Jinchuuriki.** **Harap Anda menyukai adegan menyentuh keluarga di akhir.** **Saya memutuskan untuk memperbarui awal karena aku baru saja memukul 16.000 views untuk cerita ini, terima kasih untuk membaca guys!** **Saya senang begitu banyak orang menyukai cerita ini.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Satu minggu kemudian di rumah malam Raikage 00:00:**

Sesosok melompat melewati dinding yang mengelilingi rumahnya. N bergegas menuju Gua Jincuuriki. _"Sial aku terlambat!"_ Dia pikir panik.

Saat ia mencapai sebuah gua di sebelah mana kolam berbaring yang mana mereka dilatih dan berjuang di sana ia tegang tiba-tiba, sebelum bergulir cepat ke kiri yang baik karena bahkan dalam gelap N bisa melihat kilatan Yugito itu katana berkilauan dalam cahaya langka disediakan dari beberapa obor mereka sudah membantu menerangi gua, memukul tempat di mana dia telah berdiri beberapa saat sebelumnya, ada sinar kecil cahaya bulan datang dari langit-langit dari beberapa retakan di gua menambahkan dalam pada tampilan mistis dari Gua Jinchuuriki.

"Anda terlambat." Yugito berkata datar masih mengayunkan pedang di jabs cepat dan busur mencoba untuk memukul sesama Jinchuuriki nya.

N hanya terus berkelit meskipun ia merasa katana jagoan melewatinya sekali memotong sepotong rambutnya. "Hehe maaf Yugito-chan aku pelatihan dengan ayah saya pada menggabungkan **Shushin** dengan **Armor Petir** saya dan itu menjadi terlambat dan aku tertidur. Dimana Bee?" Dia bertanya sebelum membungkukkan punggung bangsal ketika pedang datang pada babatan yang bisa diambil dari kepalanya.

"Sedikit tidak sabar kan?" N tanpa ekspresi sebelum dengan cepat bergulir ketika ia mencoba untuk memukulnya lagi.

"Hanya mendapatkan pedang Anda keluar dan melawan saya." Yugito menuntut "Kami belum bisa datang ke sini sejak sebelum kita menjadi Genin karena kita baik terlalu lelah dari pelatihan atau kami punya misi."

N mengangguk karena ia benar-benar setuju, ia dengan cepat meraih salah satu pedang berselubung di punggungnya. "Malam ini kau ingin melakukan pertarungan Jinchuuriki?" N memintanya.

Yugito mengesampingkan ke kiri sebagai pedang N s menurunkan padanya sebelum dengan cepat mencoba untuk menendang lengannya untuk melucuti dia tapi kakinya tertangkap oleh sisi lain N dan didorong mundur kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat.

Ketika N melihat Yugito kehilangan keseimbangan ia menutup dalam pada dia menggunakan pedangnya seolah-olah itu sepotong tubuhnya menunjukkan Yugito mengapa ia bisa menggunakan tujuh pedang sekaligus.

_Dentang_

Suara bergema melalui keluar gua sebagai Yugito itu katana dan pedang N membentur satu sama lain baik melangkah maju mencoba untuk kekuasaan satu sama lain. N perlahan-lahan memenangkan ini dan Yugito cepat pindah pedangnya ke sisi pembuatan N melangkah maju dari ketika ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk alih kekuasaan itu. Yugito cepat menggunakan ini untuk keuntungan dirinya menggunakan kecepatannya untuk membantunya. N hanya bisa pergi pada pertahanan Yugito terampil memangkas padanya tidak membiarkan dia pergi menyerang kecuali dia ingin mendapatkan ditikam. "Ya Anda ingin menandai tim melawan Bee?" Yugito bertanya, yang N mengangguk sementara masih menghindari pisau mematikan.

"Saya dan Bee dapat melakukan pertarungan pedang kita kadang-kadang juga, saya harus terus berlatih saya **Seven Swords Dance** karena saya belum bisa menggunakannya dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya seperti Bee." N mengatakan kepadanya karena ia terampil menghindari pisau mematikan Yugito itu.

"Aku harus mengakui itu cukup mengesankan bahwa Anda dan Bee dapat bertarung dengan tujuh pedang pada tubuh Anda, di mana kau menemukan tempat untuk menempatkan mereka semua?" Yugito memintanya.

N menghindari slash sangat dekat pedang "Aku dan Bee memiliki pisau yang terletak pada kedua sendi siku kita, satu di ketiak kiri kami, kami kanan leher, satu di perut, satu di kaki kanan kami, dan satu di mulut kita. " N memberitahu puas sejak ia sangat bangga dengan gaya Kenjutsu nya.

Yugito memberinya pandangan penasaran "Anda berhasil mendapatkan pedang di semua tempat dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan tangan Anda untuk memegang pedang?"Dia bertanya dengan geli.

N memberikan silau lucu di sesama pirang "Saya dan Bee tidak ingin menjadi asli jadi mengapa tidak melawan dengan pedang tanpa tangan?"

Yugito menggeleng geli "Hanya Anda dan Bee akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Hei sejak kapan lebih atau Bee telah melakukan sesuatu yang asli?" N bertanya sambil menyeringai.

N mulai masuk menyerang, dia melompat di udara mencoba untuk memukul Yugito dari atas tapi pedangnya dibelokkan oleh Yugito itu katana ia melompat di birai batu lima meter di mana Yugito mengikutinya mencoba untuk mendapatkan hit pada dirinya.

Semua dari N tiba-tiba tersandung sebuah chip yang besar di batu membuat dia jatuh ke belakang, pada insting ia mencoba meraih apa saja untuk menghentikan dia dari jatuh. Dalam hal ini adalah pergelangan tangan Yugito itu. Yugito sudah mulai ban dari pertarungan dan tertangkap oleh kejutan dan tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi dan jatuh dengan N.

Yugito dan N tiba-tiba menemukan wajah mereka satu inci dari satu sama lain dengan menyentuh hidung mereka. Yugito sedang berbaring di atas pada N dengan tangannya di dadanya. Lengan N yang tidak memegang pergelangan Yugito yang melilit pinggangnya sejak ia meraih sana saat mereka jatuh pada insting. Ini juga tidak membantu bahwa mereka berkeringat dari perjuangan mereka dan bisa merasakan masing-masing melalui pakaian mereka, yang merupakan kasus untuk Yugito karena dia punya tangannya di dada dan bisa merasakan otot di sana. Keduanya menyadari apa ini tampak seperti dan keduanya tersipu badai, karena mereka mencoba bangkit mereka membeku ketika mereka mendengar tertawa di belakang mereka.

"Nah apa yang kita miliki di sini? Apakah beberapa percikan datang dari Lil sembilan dan Lil Miss dua? Saya melihat di mana ini adalah pos aw ya ya bodoh!" Sebuah suara akrab berbicara.

_"Oh, tidak siapa pun kecuali dia!"_ Pemikiran Jinchuuriki dua muda karena mereka berdiri masih memerah badai.

"Big bro itu bukan apa yang tampak seperti aku bersumpah!" N mengatakan mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasi.

Bee menyeringai adiknya "Oh saya pikir itu persis apa yang tampak seperti. Apakah Anda ingin saya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk dirimu? Saya dapat menemukan satu sama lain jika Anda mau."

Yugito dan N yang blush, yang telah disetel turun kembali kekuatan penuh membuat mereka tampak seperti pirang tomat.

"S-diam Bee!" Yugito berteriak pada yang lebih tua Jinchuuriki rap, "Kami sedang berlatih Kenjutsu kami sementara kami menunggu untuk Anda dan N tersandung dan menangkapku dan aku jatuh pada dirinya, itu bukan apa yang tampak seperti!"

"Terserah kau saja Yugito, apa pun yang Anda katakan." Kata Bee masih menyeringai.

"Jadi di mana Anda bro besar? Saya tidak melihat Anda di rumah untuk setidaknya satu minggu." N mengatakan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku pergi pada misi C-peringkat dengan Tim Bee, kami adalah untuk melindungi seseorang dari bandit ya lihat. Orang itu ceruk tersebut tetapi misi berlangsung tanpa hambatan." Bee mengatakan dengan swag biasa.

Yugito mata berkedut di rap Bee tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar karena ini mengambil pikirannya dari apa yang masuk ke.

"By the way N muncul bercerita tentang patroli perbatasan Anda. Good job dengan pertarungan dan mendapatkan bahwa gulir." Bee mengatakan dia dan mengangkat tinjunya yang N gembira bertemu dengan kepalan.

"Ya dan ayah bahkan mengatakan aku bisa belajar beberapa jutsu dari itu, dan saya belajar baru ini disebut jutsu bayangan clone jutsu dan memungkinkan kita untuk mengalami apa clone mengalami jadi jika kita memiliki satu pekerjaan pada kontrol chakra maka kita akan belajar apa pun belajar itu cukup legit. " N mengatakan.

Bee Yugito dan menatap N terkejut "Wow ada jutsu seperti itu! Apakah Anda tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan jutsu seperti itu, kita benar-benar bisa menggunakan ini untuk pelatihan kami," kata Yugito bahagia.

N menunjukkan Yugito dan B segel tangan "Kita tidak bisa melakukan terlalu banyak dan kemudian menghalau mereka sekaligus karena kita akan mendapatkan sakit kepala yang besar dari semua kenangan, jadi kami tidak bisa pergi ke laut." N mengatakan kepada mereka.

"Jadi kami hanya pergi sedikit di bawah laut?" Bee diminta untuk yang N mengangguk gembira "Oh ya seperti kita akan menggunakannya di bawah kita hanya harus mendapatkan tidak menambahkan 3 klon tambahan atau sesuatu yang harus baik-baik!" dan tinggi five saudaranya.

Yugito hanya menggeleng geli pada dua bersaudara.

"Ok jadi apa yang kalian ingin lakukan pertama kali? Jinchuuriki pertempuran?" Dia meminta mereka

"Jinchuuriki pertempuran" kata dua bersaudara sekaligus.

Yugito mengangguk "Ok mari kita mulai dengan keadaan awal pertama dan kemudian secara bertahap naik." Untuk yang lain mengangguk.

Trio melompat mundur dari satu sama lain dan perlahan-lahan mulai menyalurkan chakra bjuu mereka. Mata biru langit Yugito berubah ke warna kuning sebagai kukunya perlahan berubah menjadi cakar. Sebuah kemampuan yang ia dapatkan dari Nibi adalah bahwa dia bisa mengubah kukunya menjadi cakar panjang yang bisa mencapai ukuran belati atau lebih, itu juga sangat kuat karena mereka telah mengadakan mereka sendiri terhadap Bee dan N yang pedang pada beberapa kesempatan, dia hadn ' t benar-benar digunakan mereka dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya karena ia takut bahwa jika seseorang tahu tentang mereka maka mereka bisa menebak bahwa mereka pelatihan chakra Bjuu mereka dan mereka tidak siap untuk memberitahu siapa pun, setidaknya belum. Dia terus cakarnya pada panjang yang sama seperti N atau Bee karena mereka hanya akan menggunakan taijutsu.

N mata berubah merah dengan celah hitam di tengah. Rambut runcing Nya berpaling bahkan spikier dan tanda kumis nya berubah gelap. Hitam menandai muncul di sekitar berubah menjadi cakar.

Mata B berubah putih dengan warna ungu. Rambutnya mendapat runcing meskipun mereka masih di kepang mereka, otot-ototnya tampak mendapatkan bahkan bulkier. Kukunya berubah menjadi cakar.

N memandang Yugito yang mengangguk dan bergegas menuju sebagai salah satu maksud Bee untuk mengambil dia keluar. Yugito mencapai dia dulu bertujuan untuk tendangan di kepala tapi dipukul pergi oleh B menggunakan tangan kirinya. Membalik di udara ia mendarat anggun seperti N mencapai B.

N melihat pembukaan karena lengan B naik dari batting pergi Yugito cepat berlari ke kiri bertujuan untuk sisi kiri B dengan pukulan. B menyadari apa N ini bertujuan untuk dan mencoba untuk menekuk jauh tapi terlalu lambat dan didorong mundur beberapa meter dari kekuatan pukulan.

"Heh baik pukulan bro." B berkomentar.

"Aku mungkin bukan yang terkuat dalam kekuatan tetapi Akulah tercepat dan pukulan saya masih berkemas beberapa panas." N mengatakan.

Ini benar karena trio Jinchuuriki telah memperhatikan bahwa ketika mereka berada dalam bentuk Jinchuuriki mereka bahwa masing-masing lebih baik dalam berbagai jenis adalah yang paling tangkas mereka sementara N adalah tercepat dari mereka dan B adalah yang terkuat dari mereka dan bisa dengan mudah melepaskan pukulan keras. Itu tidak berarti bahwa N atau Yugito lemah dalam kekuatan meskipun karena keduanya masih bisa pak pukulan yang bisa mematahkan tulang jika mereka memukul sekeras yang mereka bisa pada seseorang yang tidak dalam keadaan Jinchuuriki. Mereka menduga itu karena bjuu mereka dengan Nibi menjadi kucing itu jelas bahwa Yugito akan lebih lincah dan Hachibi hanya berteriak 'OTOT!' sehingga jelas bahwa Bee akan menjadi kuat dalam kekuatan dan rubah diketahui menjadi cepat itulah sebabnya N adalah tercepat.

Yugito bergabung dengan N dan bersama-sama mereka dikenakan Jinchuuriki tertua dengan Yugito mengambil kiri dan N mengambil kanan. B mencoba mengelak sebaik dia bisa, tapi N dan Yugito masuk beberapa hit menyebabkan beberapa memar utama yang segera sembuh dari chakra karena ia didorong mundur dari kekuatan hits.

"Dua lawan satu? Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." B mengetuk. B mulai untuk terus menyerang. Dia berhasil pukulan N ke atas di rahang membuatnya terbang sedikit di udara. N membalik dan mendarat kaki pertama pada B membuat remaja lebih tua tersandung dari beban tambahan. Yugito melihat kesempatannya menendang B di dada sedangkan N melompat dari dia sebagai B itu terlempar ke dinding menyebabkan lubang besar yang akan terbentuk dari kekuatan tendangan.

N dan Yugito dikelompokkan kembali "Apakah kita mendapatkan dia?" N terengah-engah berusaha mengatur napas.

Pertanyaannya dijawab ketika ledakan tiba-tiba chakra merah datang dari lubang di mana B telah dilemparkan masuk Dalam flash B yang keluar dari lubang dalam satu negara ekor dengan bentuk bentuk bergelembung dari Hachibi sekitarnya.

Ketika N dan Yugito melihat ini mereka segera dipanggil lebih dari chakra penyewa mereka. Biru chakra berputar-putar di Yugito saat ia pergi ke negara 1 ekor sementara chakra merah menggelegak sekitar N saat ia pergi dalam keadaan 1-ekor nya.

N ditarik di Bee dengan jumlah yang luar biasa kecepatan menghilang dari mana ia oleh Yugito dalam udara sebelah B bertujuan untuk menendang kepala. Namun Bee digunakan untuk kecepatan N dan cepat bersandar mundur sebagai kaki N yang melewati satu inci dari wajahnya. Bertindak cepat Bee meraih kaki N dan berputar dia sekitar kepalanya sebelum membuang di dinding membuat lubang besar. Bee merasakan bahaya dan segera melangkah sisi yang merupakan langkah yang cerdas karena Yugito hendak memukulnya.

Bee mulai mencoba dan memukul Yugito dengan serangkaian pukulan dan tendangan, tapi Yugito terlalu lincah dan berhasil menghindari mereka semua. Ketika Yugito melihat pembukaan dalam gaya B dia segera mencoba untuk memukulnya dengan tangan kanannya tapi tertangkap basah ketika B menangkap pergelangan tangannya _'Itu umpan'_ Yugito diwujudkan dengan kutukan. B menyeringai dan melemparkan Yugito dalam lubang yang sama N baru saja turun dari pengiriman mereka berdua kembali ke dinding.

Bee muncul di depan lubang tempat Yugito dan N sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan satu sama lain tapi berhenti ketika Bee muncul di depan mereka memegang tangannya bagi mereka untuk berhenti ..

"Baiklah mari kita menghentikan pertarungan untuk malam, mari kita pergi dan menemukan beberapa jutsu untuk belajar karena kita masih memiliki beberapa waktu untuk membakar." B mengetuk. N dan Yugito mengangguk dan mengikuti Bee ke kamar dengan semua teknik pendahulu mereka telah menemukan selama masa hidup mereka.

"Pekerjaan yang baik Alright pada perjuangan kalian semakin baik dalam hal ini, satu-satunya alasan mengapa saya berhasil mendapatkan Anda Yugito adalah karena Anda mengambil umpan saya. Dalam pertarungan sungguhan mencoba untuk memastikan itu bukan tipuan." Bee menyuruhnya yang ia mengangguk.

Yugito melirik ke sekeliling terowongan mereka sekarang bepergian dengan senyum "Aku senang kalian menemukan tempat ini, itu seperti bidang pelatihan kami sendiri." Yugito senyum itu berubah menjadi cemberut "lain kali Anda menemukan sesuatu seperti ini sebaiknya kau katakan, tidak menunggu setengah tahun." Dia memperingatkan mereka dengan silau, yang dua bersaudara memucat jauh.

Memang benar bahwa ketika mereka telah mengatakan kepada Yugito tentang Gua Jinchuuriki dia telah bersemangat untuk berlatih dengan chakra Bjuu nya tapi dia sudah sangat marah ketika ia menemukan bahwa mereka telah menahan informasi ini dari begitu lama yang dia telah mengalahkan omong kosong dari mereka. Kedua anak laki-laki belajar cara yang keras untuk tidak pernah kencing dari harimau yang Yugito. Trio Jinchuurki senang gua-gua, meskipun mereka telah di sini selama lebih dari 6 tahun masih ada beberapa tempat yang mereka belum mengeksplorasi meskipun sebagian dari hal-hal untuk belajar berada di kamar dengan nomor mereka di atasnya.

N mengangguk "Jangan khawatir Yugito-chan kita tidak akan" memutar kepalanya untuk melihat saudaranya ia melanjutkan "hey bro kapan kau pikir kita bisa pergi ke Turtle Island?"Tanya N.

The Turtle Island adalah kura-kura besar yang cukup besar untuk menjadi sebuah pulau. Hal ini dianggap sebagai benteng bagi Kumo meskipun itu hampir tidak digunakan seperti itu, itu penuh dengan binatang berbahaya dan liar. Tapi apa orang tidak tahu kecuali untuk tiga itu juga tempat untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki sempurna. Ada di pulau itu The Falls Kebenaran dan sebuah kuil untuk Jinchuuriki, sementara mereka tahu mereka tidak siap menghadapi air terjun atau pergi di kuil mereka masih ingin pergi memeriksa pulau keluar. Masalahnya adalah meyakinkan ayah anak dua, mereka akan meminta untuk pergi pada perjalanan pelatihan tetapi mereka tidak tahu apakah dia akan membelinya.

"Saya tidak tahu N aku mungkin akan meminta ayah untuk pergi mereka untuk perjalanan pelatihan, tapi kemudian ia mungkin akan bertanya mengapa aku mengambil kalian berdua dan tidak tim saya, saya percaya sementara anak-anak saya tidak pikir kami siap untuk orang lain tahu tentang pelatihan Jinchuuriki kami karena jika pops tahu ia mungkin akan membunuh kita untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya tanpa kita mengatakan kepadanya. " Bee mengatakan yang N dan Yugito mengangguk karena mereka tahu bahwa jika Raikage telah menemukan mereka telah berlatih di chakra bjuu mereka, terutama untuk Bee karena host lain memiliki semua meninggal mencoba mengendalikan chakra tanpa sepengetahuannya, baik memungkinkan hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka cukup gugup ketika _ia_ mengetahui mereka tidak melihat ke depan untuk menghadapi kesal Raikage, pria mungkin 65 tapi ia masih takut bahkan A ketika dia marah.

"Aku agak merasa buruk tentang tidak mengatakan kepadanya meskipun, kita semua tahu bahwa ketika ia dan saudaranya yang lebih tua mengetahui mereka ini akan membunuh kita Anda tahu itu benar?" Tanya Yugito.

"Dan itulah alasan mengapa kami akan memberitahu mereka _setelah_ kita memiliki kontrol penuh bjuu kami, aku lebih suka dalam bentuk bjuu penuh ketika mereka mencoba untuk menggunakan kami sebagai karung tinju. Selain saya tahu itu tidak keren berbohong tetapi jika mereka mencari tahu sekarang maka mereka akan menghentikan kita dari datang ke sini dan kereta api dan kemudian kita tidak akan mampu untuk membuat impian kita menjadi kenyataan. " N mengatakan.

Mereka mencapai gua utama yang memiliki sembilan terowongan di sebelah kiri dengan angka 1-9 atas pintu masuk. Trio pergi melalui nomor yang telah ditentukan.

**N yang Pov:**

Sebagai N masuk ke kamarnya dia langsung pergi ke sisi setengah penuh dengan gulungan. Ruangan itu tidak berubah sama sekali, meskipun hanya perbedaan di mana beberapa gulungan ditempatkan berbeda di dinding atau di meja, N juga menggantikan kursi kayu dan dimasukkan ke dalam kursi yang nyaman dia dibawa dari rumahnya setelah yang asli memiliki rusak setelah ia duduk di dalamnya, Bee tidak berhenti tertawa selama berjam-jam sebagai N mencoba untuk mendapatkan serpihan dari pantatnya ia berhenti tertawa meskipun ketika N memukul wajahnya dengan sepotong sisa kursi. Satu-satunya perbedaan lain adalah bahwa N telah berubah seprai membuatnya menjadi warna merah. Setelah melihat sekeliling ia secara acak memilih sebuah gulungan acak. Dia duduk di kursi yang nyaman dan membuka gulungan itu. Dia terkejut melihat bahwa itu pada aliran chakra. N telah mendengar aliran chakra di mana Anda menggabungkan unsur unsur Anda pada suatu benda atau senjata, misalnya jika Anda diresapi petir ke kunai dengan petir tidak hanya akan menyetrum orang itu jika hit tetapi akan lebih tajam dan bisa memotong melalui apa pun yang tidak menyatu dengan chakra unsur baik kecuali itu adalah bumi atau orang memiliki kontrol yang kurang. N tahu bahwa Bee telah dilatih dalam aliran chakra petir dengan pedangnya, N memutuskan untuk mencobanya dan membaca scroll. Setelah dia selesai scroll ia meraih salah satu pedang sejak mereka terbuat dari logam yang menggunakan unsur alam. _"Untuk menggunakan aliran petir Anda harus membayangkan itu memicu dan terus bergerak, tidak ada petir bisa tetap diam Anda harus menjaga chakra Anda untuk selalu pergeseran seperti kilat. 'N_ pikir ia mengulangi apa yang gulir mengatakan dalam kepalanya.

N mulai menyalurkan chakra nya ke dalam pisau mencoba untuk mengikuti instruksi. Beberapa bunga api keluar dari pisau tapi tetap tidak berubah. _"Gah ini hanya seperti pelatihan daun! 'N_ berpikir, ia merenungkan apa yang saudaranya telah mengatakan kepadanya hari itu dan mencoba lagi dengan lebih konsentrasi. Sebuah kabut kecil namun rapuh petir keluar dari pedang selama beberapa detik sebelum memudar. _"Itu lebih baik daripada yang pertama 'N_ berpikir optimis.

**Lebah Pov:**

Bee sedang mencari sebuah gulungan tertentu di bagian rak buku bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk Jinchuuriki nya. Melihat satu ia meraih sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur dengan menggunakan lampu di atas meja sebagai penerang. Dia melihat sebuah jutsu bahwa ia belum belajar dan mulai membaca.

_Tinta Rilis: Tinta kabut Memungkinkan pengguna untuk membuat kabut tinta sehingga hampir mustahil untuk melihat melalui, baik digunakan untuk membuat melarikan diri._ _Untuk menggunakan tarik napas dalam sebelum menggunakan tinta untuk membuat kabut ketika Anda menghembuskan napas._

Bee mental pergi melalui isyarat tangan yang diperlukan untuk jutsu sebelum ia menuju keluar dari kamarnya kembali ke gua utama. Ia memasuki gua dan mengambil terowongan dari lima terowongan di sebelah kirinya yang merupakan yang kedua ke kanan dan mulai mengikutinya. Setelah melalui beberapa terowongan dengan mudah berkat menghabiskan 6 tahun menjelajahi terowongan ini ia telah tiba di salah satu tempat paling favorit untuk melatih dalam gua.

Ruangan itu gelap dengan hanya beberapa obor tersebar di seluruh gua di mana ia menyalakan mereka dengan jutsu api. Sebagian besar cahaya datang dari sisi dinding di mana lubang kecil membuka ke langit. Itu tidak cukup besar bagi siapa pun untuk melewati atau melihat tapi itu cukup besar untuk membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk seperti kebanyakan dari gua-gua di gua tanah memiliki pasir di dalamnya. Ada sebuah kolam kecil yang benar-benar sebuah terowongan bawah laut yang cukup besar bagi mereka untuk memiliki perkelahian di atas air untuk membantu dengan kontrol chakra mereka.

Dia menuju tengah gua di mana pasir tetap tak tersentuh sejak terakhir kali mereka berada di sini.

Dia segera pergi melalui segel tangan untuk jutsu ia akan menggunakan dan sangat dihirup **"Tinta Rilis: Ink Mist".** Bee berkata sambil menghela napas dan melihat awan kecil tinta keluar. Tinta kabut setidaknya 5 kaki lebar dan hanya pergi sampai ke pinggang. Bee mengerutkan kening sebelum melalui hal yang sama lagi kali ini kabut sudah besar dan sudah hingga bahunya. Bee mengangguk, itu tidak baik untuk pertempuran belum tapi itu semakin baik.

**Yugito yang Pov:**

Yugito sedang mencari sekitar untuk gulir untuk memilih dari rak buku. Kamarnya seperti N dan Bee, tapi dengan warna yang biru gelap seperti bulu Nibi itu. Dan seprai dia menjadi ungu. Dia memilih sebuah gulungan berlabel _Petir Jutsu_ dan pergi untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Membuka gulir dia membaca jutsu pertama di sana.

_Rilis Lightning: Petir Shot-Biaya petir untuk telunjuk dan jari tengah dan melepaskan string petir dari dua jari._ _Baik untuk lama untuk rentang pertengahan._ _Dapat digunakan baik untuk melumpuhkan atau mengetuk bawah sadar musuh kecuali dibebankan dengan lebih chakra._

Yugito memutuskan untuk mencoba jutsu ini karena itu akan baik untuk mengetahui sebuah jutsu digunakan untuk incapitating musuh dalam kasus mereka melakukan penculikan misi untuk intel. Dia melompat dari tidurnya dan kepala keluar dari terowongan nya. Ketika dia pergi ke lima terowongan di sebelah kiri dia memilih ketiga dari kiri dan mulai berjalan.

Dia segera tiba di sebuah gua berukuran sedang penuh dengan batu-batu besar, meskipun beberapa baik telah dihancurkan atau memiliki lubang besar di dalamnya. Jinchuuriki Trio digunakan daerah ini untuk menguji merusak jutsu baru. N digunakan daerah ini untuk **Armor Petir** untuk membantu menciptakan teknik-teknik baru untuk itu. Sebuah batu besar dua kali setinggi Yugito dan 10 kaki lebar memiliki lubang gapping di dalamnya 4 kaki lebar dan kaki yang mendalam ketika N telah menggunakan **Pencahayaan Armor** dan digunakan saudara **Siku Bolt** nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Yugito harus bersimpati orang yang tertabrak itu.

Yugito pergi ke sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan didukung 5 meter. Dia mulai menyalurkan chakra petir untuk dua jarinya saat ia menempatkan mereka bersama-sama mengarah pada batu **"petir Style: Petir Ditembak"** Dan dirilis chakra terkonsentrasi dari jari-jarinya dan mengamati sebagai baut kecil petir melesat dan menghantam batu di kedua. Dia berjalan ke batu dan memeriksa kerusakan yang dilakukan, ada lebar dan inci lubang yang dalam 4 inci di sisi batu. Yugito mengerutkan kening karena itu seharusnya menjadi lubang kecil dari makna energi terkonsentrasi dia tidak menggunakan kontrol yang cukup. Yugito melangkah mundur dan terus menggunakan justu sampai dia merasa puas. Setelah setengah jam ia berhasil mendapatkan hak jutsu dan memutuskan untuk melangkah beberapa meter kembali untuk membantu dengan tujuan nya. Saat dia pengisian untuk **Lightning** lain **Ditembak**Yugito mendengar menguap berasal dari benaknya.

'Hei Nibi Aku tidak tahu kau sedang tidur' Yugito berpikir untuk bjuu nya melalui link mental.

**'Hei Kitten maaf hanya mengambil catnap sedikit'** Nibi mengatakan saat ia mengirim citra mental dirinya peregangan di mindscape nya.

**"Jadi melakukan sesuatu yang menarik terjadi saat aku sedang tidur? 'Nibi** memintanya.

Yugito tersipu merah 'Tidak'

Nibi mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kandangnya **'sesuatu terjadi!** **Ayo Kitten memberikan rincian! "Nibi** memintanya.

Yugito mendesah tidak ada cara dia akan memberitahu Nibi apa yang telah terjadi dengan dia dan N, tapi membeku dan mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia telah lupa bahwa sesaat Nibi bisa mendengar pikirannya.

**'OOH SESUATU TERJADI ANTARA ANDA DAN N!** **RINCIAN KITTEN RINCIAN! 'Nibi** berteriak dari pikirannya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kontainer dan N.

**"Apakah dia menciummu?** **Apakah dia menarik Anda ke dalam sebuah terowongan gelap dan merusak Anda?** **Saya perlu tahu Kitten! 'Nibi** memohon.

'Nibi! Tidak, itu tidak terjadi. Berhenti menjadi cabul seperti itu! ' Yugito dimarahi bjuu sesat di perutnya. Seperti kata Nibi hal-hal dia teringat kembali ketika dia jatuh di N. .. Sialan dia hanya melakukannya lagi!

**"Ooh Kitten aku sangat bangga padamu!** **Apakah Anda mendapatkan perasaan yang baik dari dia?** **Saya yakin ketika Anda merasakan otot-ototnya Anda hanya ingin merusak dia. "Nibi** mendengkur keluar.

'Nibi!'

**'Whaaat?** **Aku hanya mengatakan. "**

Yugito mendesah dan hendak melanjutkan berdebat dengan iblis sesat, tapi sebelum dia bisa dia merasakan denyut nadi besar chakra Bee. Ini adalah cara mereka saling bercerita bahwa sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan. Dia meninggalkan gua dengan batu-batu. Dia segera mencapai gua utama dan melihat bahwa N sudah ada di sana.

"Baiklah teman Aku tidak ingin berpura-pura, tapi itu sudah terlambat dan waktu kita di gua harus berakhir." Bee mengetuk.

"Man kita mungkin tidak bisa datang ke sini untuk beberapa waktu sejak Darui-sensei mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki misi yang membawa kita keluar dari Kumo besok." N mengeluh.

"Ya dan saya dan bro besar bersama dengan beberapa STORM akan pergi ke dasar itu orang yang kamu ditangkap dan akan menyingkirkannya." B mengatakan.

"Lain kali kita semua dalam Kumo mari kita bertemu kembali ke sini." Yugito mengatakan kepada mereka saat mereka berjalan keluar dari gua menuju air terjun.

"Good luck pada bro misi Anda Anda lebih baik menendang bahwa ular ass!" N mengatakan Bee saat mereka melompat keluar dari air terjun.

"Aku akan saya dan bro besar benar-benar akan menendang bahwa ular ass, Yeah!" Bee mengatakan.

Tiga Jinchuuriki melanjutkan sisa perjalanan ke rumah mereka dalam keheningan nyaman. Yugito memisahkan diri dari dua bersaudara pergi ke rumahnya sendiri sementara dua bersaudara melanjutkan. Saat mereka tiba di rumah dan pergi tidur keduanya bertanya-tanya apa misi mereka berikutnya akan membawa.

**Hari Berikutnya Raikage Tower:**

Tim 9 yang berdiri di depan Raikage saat ia membacakan misi mereka.

"Tim 9 Saya telah menerima misi darurat dari sebuah negara kecil yang disebut Wave. Biaya pengiriman taipan Gato telah menekan rakyat Gelombang sampai mereka tidak lebih dari budak di bawah pemerintahannya. Ada sebuah jembatan yang sedang dibangun yang menghubungkan Gelombang ke daratan untuk membantu orang tetapi Gato tidak menginginkan hal itu. Para pembangun jembatan Tazuna telah menyewa bantuan dari Leaf tetapi setelah mereka telah berjuang beberapa tingkat rendah hilang nin mereka meninggalkan dia mengatakan itu terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka karena ia telah berbohong tentang pangkat misi sejak ia hanya memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar untuk peringkat C. " Mata Tim 9 menyempit di Daun nin hanya meninggalkan klien mereka sendiri, ya dia berbohong tetapi mengingat penjelasan itu jelas mengapa ia melakukan.

"Itu tidak benar muncul, bagaimana mereka bisa meninggalkan orang itu." N mengatakan marah. Raikage hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pernyataan anaknya. "Misi Anda bisa beralih ke B-rank atau di atas saya yakin bahwa Anda Genin dapat menahan Anda sendiri sementara Darui mengurus ancaman besar. N Anda setidaknya chunin tinggi dalam kekuatan bersama dengan Anda Yugito, dan Ko kuat juga, sementara Darui adalah salah satu Jounin terkuat saya. Misi Anda adalah untuk melindungi pembangun jembatan Tazuna sementara ia membangun jembatan dan untuk mengambil Gato. Tidak hanya akan mungkin memberi kita perjanjian dengan Wave tetapi juga akan menunjukkan bahwa Kumo lebih baik dari Konoha karena mereka berlari sementara kami selesai misi. Jangan gagal. " Raikage dikatakan mana tim mengangguk kepala mereka dan menjawab "Hai!"

N melihat timnya dengan senyum "Baiklah mari kita pergi!" dan melompat keluar jendela di sisi ruangan, menyebabkan pecah dan mandi ayahnya dalam gelas. Raikage mendesah pada anak kejenakaan saat menyikat kaca kepalanya "Aku harus meninggalkan jendela terbuka" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia kembali menatap sisa Tim 9 dan memberi Darui sebuah gulungan "Di sini adalah lokasi Tazuna dia sedang bersembunyi di hutan kecil untuk menghindari lebih pembunuh, sekarang pergi mengikuti anakku sebelum ia hilang."

Tim 9 mengangguk dan menuju keluar pintu untuk mendapatkan rekan mereka yang lain sebelum dia kepala ke arah yang salah.

**Berharap Anda menyukai N dan Yugito adegan di sana!** **Saya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana membantu gua telah ke Trio Jinchuuriki dan di mana mereka berada di pelatihan mereka dengan chakra Bjuu mereka.** **Bee dapat mencapai paling ekor tapi N dan Yugito masih bisa menahan mereka sendiri.** **Yugito adalah yang paling terampil dengan menggunakan chakra nya karena dia telah menggunakan state 1-tailed selama lebih dari 6 tahun.** **Trio mungkin dalam keterampilan yang sama ditetapkan dengan N dan Bee menggunakan lebih kekuatan mentah sementara Yugito memiliki keahlian yang lebih.** **N berangkat ke Wave dan B dan A menuju markas Orochimaru, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi :) berikutnya saya memutuskan untuk memperbarui segera karena untuk minggu depan saya akan belajar pantatku off untuk Ujian.** **Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memperbarui sebelum akhir pekan dimulai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Yo"-Siluman berbicara, jutsu, atau kesal orang**

**'Berpikir Yo'-Siluman**

_'Yo'-Pikiran_

'Kontak To'-Mental

**Wave Country:**

Setelah Tim 9 telah menemukan N yang mulai pergi ke arah yang berlawanan Wave mereka telah mulai pohon hop ke Wave. Mereka hanya berhenti untuk makan dan tidur karena mereka tidak ingin memiliki Tazuna harus dibunuh sebelum mereka sampai di sana.

Mereka segera tiba di hutan setelah beberapa jam pohon melompat. N diaktifkan sensor dan mulai mengurangi jangkauan, yang akan memungkinkan pandangan yang lebih baik yang lebih dekat dan bisa mengambil orang-orang tanpa chakra. Dia segera menemukan seseorang di tengah-tengah hutan di mana ia memberitahu timnya dan mereka mempercepat berangkat untuk menemui klien mereka.

Tazuna sedang mengalami minggu yang buruk. Dia telah meninggalkan Gelombang di tengah malam untuk sampai ke Konoha untuk membeli perlindungan untuk membantu negaranya dibebaskan dari tirani Gato, ia tahu berbohong adalah buruk tapi ia putus asa sialan! Dan ketika penjaganya yang terdiri dari 3 anak-anak dan satu jounin malas telah menghadapi perlawanan mereka memutuskan untuk parit dia di tengah-tengah hutan mengatakan bahwa itu terlalu berbahaya dan bahwa mereka akan mengirim misinya kepada bangsa lain jika mereka bersedia untuk mengambil . Dia merasa ingin menyerah. Tazuna membeku ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pria memanggil belakangnya.

"Apakah Anda Tazuna pembangun jembatan?" Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tinggi berkulit gelap mengenakan rompi putih, seorang gadis dengan rambut platinum dan mata kucing-seperti biru, anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dalam beberapa jenis baju merah, dan anak laki-laki pirang otot mengenakan warna merah dan memiliki tujuh pedang berselubung sekelilingnya.

Tazuna tertelan tebal berpikir bahwa mereka ada di sini untuk membunuhnya "Y-ya kau di sini untuk membunuhku?" Yang mengejutkan pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada kami di sini untuk melindungi Anda dari Gato dan untuk mengambil Gato keluar." Tazuna merasa semangatnya bangkit sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi saya hanya punya cukup uang untuk membayar melawan bandit saya tidak mampu untuk membayar Anda untuk sesuatu yang lebih tinggi, saya yakin Anda akan tahu ini jadi mengapa kau membantuku? The anak pirang angkat bicara. "Ayah saya melihat alasan mengapa Anda berbohong ke Konoha tentang peringkat misi dan jika aku berada di sepatu Anda, saya akan melakukan hal yang sama, Kumo tidak seperti Konoha mana mereka pengecut menjalankan bukannya melakukan misi mereka kita berjuang dengan penyebab akhir ini bukan semacam permainan. "kata anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Tazuna merasakan sesuatu ia tidak merasa dalam beberapa waktu ketika ia mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang dia kemudian menyadari, itu adalah harapan. Dia cepat-cepat membungkuk kepada mereka "Terima kasih! Aku berjanji Anda tidak akan menyesal ini! Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

Pirang itu tersenyum Tazuna "Anda bisa berterima kasih kepada kami dengan membangun jembatan itu dan memberikan harapan negara Anda lagi."

Orang menunjuk ke arah pirang "Ini adalah N Yotsuki, aku Darui, gadis itu Yugito Nii, dan yang lainnya adalah Ko Abuyoki."

Tazuna mengangguk memastikan untuk menghafal nama-nama anggota tim. Dia melihat betapa N dan Yugito tampaknya mengirimkan aura yang kuat, tidak sekuat Darui tapi bahkan ia seorang warga sipil, bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka cukup kuat dibandingkan dengan berambut merah muda penggemar gadis banshee, pria pucat menyeramkan dengan senyum aneh , dan emo brooder dari Konoha. Tazuna menyeringai, "Baiklah mari kita pergi! Kami memiliki jembatan untuk membangun!"

N menyeringai dan dipompa tinjunya di udara dengan tanda rock "Baiklah mari kita pergi kick ass Gato itu!" Dia membuat untuk pergi, tapi dihentikan oleh sensei. Darui menatap Tazuna "karena Anda telah tertunda menunggu kami N akan membawa Anda sampai kita memukul laut."

N mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk Tazuna untuk mendapatkan di punggungnya. "Hal ini membuat saya merasa tua." Tazuna mengeluh banyak hiburan N dan timnya. Tak lama kemudian Tim 9 adalah off menuju laut.

Butuh tim sehari untuk mencapai pantai dengan hanya percakapan adalah antara N dan Tazuna mana ia berusaha meyakinkan Tazuna bahwa rap dingin dan bahwa ia harus mencobanya, banyak jengkel pria itu.

Ketika mereka tiba mereka melihat seorang pria di sebuah perahu kecil. Pria itu mengakui Tazuna dan cepat melambaikan dia atas. Tim masuk perahu dan manusia mendorong pantai dengan paddle sebelum mendayung ke arah Wave.

Tim duduk di sana selama apa yang tampak seperti jam mencoba untuk melihat melalui kabut berat yang tampaknya melekat kepada -tiba jembatan setengah jadi besar muncul dari kabut menjulang orang-orang di perahu.

N bersiul rendah "Sialan yang merupakan salah satu jembatan pantat besar." Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka segera tiba di pantai, semua orang tapi tukang perahu keluar, "Ini sejauh yang saya pergi, keberuntungan Tazuna." Pengemudi mengatakan sebelum menyalakan motornya dan menghilang dalam kabut.

Tim berangkat pada jalan menuju rumah Tazuna itu. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit N tegang dan tiba-tiba melemparkan kunai di semak-semak membuat tegang timnya sampai menunggu serangan. Semak-semak menyebutkan dan keluar muncul sebuah ... Putih kelinci.

Tazuna santai sebelum berbalik marah N "Apa! Saya pikir seseorang menyerang kita, dan itu hanya kelinci." Ia akan melanjutkan tetapi dia memperhatikan bagaimana ninja tidak santai sama sekali dan tampaknya menjadi lebih tegang. Keempatnya berpikir _'Seekor kelinci putih tapi itu musim panas mereka hanya menjadi putih selama musim dingin yang berarti bahwa adalah disimpan di dalam ruangan ... __**Kawarmi!'**_

N samar-samar mendengar suara siulan dan Tazuna ditangani sembari berteriak "GET BAWAH!" Sebuah zanbatō milik besar tertusuk tanah di mana Tazuna berdiri. Tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul di pedang.

Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memiliki sabuk di dadanya mengenakan celana baggy dengan pola bergaris dan camo pergelangan tangan penghangat memperluas ke siku bersama dengan 2 berada di kakinya.

Darui langsung mengenali pria dari Kitab Bingo, "Zabuza Momochi anggota dari Tujuh Swordsmen dari Mist, A-rank hilang-nin untuk merencanakan kudeta terhadap Mizukage."

Zabuza tertawa "Yah itu bagus untuk diakui, namun memungkinkan memotong chit chat aku dalam misi dan saya perlu untuk membunuh pembangun jembatan."

Zabuza membuat segel satu tangan, sambil mengangkat pedang besar dengan yang lain sebagai kabut berat datang entah dari mana. Darui mengutuk tidak mampu melihat menembus kabut "orang melindungi Tazuna!"

Sebuah tawa gelap datang dari segala arah "ada 8 titik vital pada tubuh jantung, ginjal, jugularis, hati, tulang belakang, sub arteri clavian, paru-paru, dan hmm laring mana yang harus saya pilih?" Zabuza mengejek sambil mengarahkan KI nya di Genin dan Tazuna. Dia terkejut melihat bahwa dua pirang tidak dipengaruhi oleh KI sementara yang lain hanya melihat-cepat, dia terkejut karena dia berasumsi bahwa tiga Genin akan gemetar di sepatu mereka. Dia menyeringai, dia selalu melakukan seperti tantangan.

Semua dari Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul dengan Tazuna dalam upaya untuk memotong orang tua dalam setengah dengan pedang golok ia tampak seperti ia berhasil ketika sekitar.

_Dentang!_

Dia mendongak kaget melihat anak pirang mengenakan warna dengan dua pedang di tangannya menghalangi pedang dari pemotongan pria setengah. _'Hmm mengesankan ia harus memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk dapat menghentikan serangan saya, ini akan menjadi menyenangkan 'Zabuza_ berpikir dengan seringai.

N masih memegang dua pedang di tangannya dibebankan kaki kanannya dengan petir merah dan sisi menendang Zabuza di wajah dengan kecepatan tinggi berkat kilat. Dia terkejut melihat giliran Zabuza menjadi genangan air. _'Clone Water'_ pikirnya.

Dua Zabuza muncul dari kabut menuju N. Dia masuk sikap Kenjutsu memutuskan untuk hanya menggunakan dua dari tujuh pedangnya. N berlari menuju klon sebagai salah satu klon mengayunkan pedang golok bertujuan untuk maksud pinggang pada memotong dia di setengah. N masih berjalan pindah berlutut dan ditekuk ke belakang dan melihat pisau datang inci di atas matanya. Masih bergerak maju ia memangkas pada klon yang mencoba menyerangnya dan memotong kakinya hanya untuk dia untuk berubah menjadi air juga.

N cepat terguling ke kanan dalam waktu sebagai pedang clone lain menghantam tempat beberapa saat sebelumnya. Dia melompat berdiri dan mengayunkan dua pedang di busur bertujuan untuk kepala. Klon pedang memukul dan keduanya berjuang untuk mengalahkan yang lain, Zabuza perlahan-lahan bergerak pedangnya maju berkat usianya dia lebih kuat dari N.

N melihat ini memicingkan matanya dan mulai menyalurkan chakra petir untuk dua pedang. Crimson petir keluar dari pedang dan mulai memotong melalui pisau besar. Clone menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi mencoba untuk mendapatkan pedangnya keluar tapi terlalu lambat dan dua pedang memotong melalui pedang besar dan memukul dada klon menyebabkan ia berubah menjadi genangan kecil air.

N melirik kembali ke timnya dan melihat Yugito dan Ko masing-masing berjuang klon Zabuza mereka sendiri. Karena tidak tampak membutuhkan bantuan, ia bergegas ke tempat suara logam mencolok terhadap logam berasal.

Ia tiba di dekat sebuah danau dan melihat nya sensei dan Zabuza pertempuran di pantai, masing-masing dengan masing-masing pisau pedang.N muncul beberapa meter jauhnya dari Zabuza, cukup jauh bagi dia untuk tidak melihat dia terima kasih untuk perhatiannya diarahkan pada Darui tapi cukup dekat baginya untuk melakukan jutsu.

Petir merah melonjak melalui pedang dan ia memukul air dengan dua pedang sambil mengarahkan chakra petir ke arah Zabuza sambil mengatakan **"Petir Rilis: Shock Lancar"**

Zabuza mendengar suara air listrik dan melirik belakangnya dan matanya melebar kaget saat ia melihat petir merah datang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan cepat. Dia melompat pergi cepat tetapi petir berhasil memukul kaki kirinya.

Ia mendengus kesakitan saat petir menyengat di kakinya. Dia mengangkat bahu nyeri off dia tidak akan menjadi ninja yang baik jika nyeri menghentikannya dari menyelesaikan misinya, bahkan jika itu menyakitkan seperti menyebalkan.

Dia memandang N yang menyeringai bahwa jutsu masih berhasil memukulnya "anak baik Anda ... mari kita lihat seberapa baik." Dan dia dikenakan terhadap N golok ditujukan untuk kepalanya.

N merunduk dan mencoba untuk memotong Zabuza di pinggang dengan pedang kanannya. Kata kunci mencoba, Zabuza menangkap pergelangan tangan N sebelum ia bisa memukulnya. Zabuza menyeringai melihat bahwa ia memiliki anak terperangkap sebelum ia melihat kilatan cahaya di sudut matanya. Dia segera melepaskan N dan pindah mundur sebagai pedang Darui menebas udara di mana ia telah beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Darui menyeringai padanya "Anda seharusnya tidak lupa ada lawan lain."

"Cih ... Aku mengenali Anda sekarang. Anda Darui The Black Petir, seorang mahasiswa dari Raikage ketiga dan diberi rahasia petir hitamnya. Anda memiliki cukup karunia besar di kepala Anda, saya akan senang untuk mengumpulkan itu. " Zabuza menyatakan.

Zabuza samping melangkah secepat kilat pedang tertutup N s menurunkan tempat ia saat sebelumnya. N tersenyum Zabuza "Ayah saya selalu guru yang baik."

Zabuza tanpa alis bangkit shock "Raikage ketiga adalah ayahmu?" N menyeringai dan mengangguk.

Petir merah mulai menutupi N, itu tidak banyak hanya sekitar 15% yang merupakan jumlah ia berjuang dengan Mizuki. Dalam blur kecepatan N melesat maju berniat mencatat pria di depannya.

Zabuza tidak diharapkan ini dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk membawa pedangnya untuk menghentikan N itu pedang dari menusuk di dada. _"Itulah __**Rilis Lightning Armor!**_ _Digunakan oleh Raikage ketiga dan putra sulungnya A, aku akan terkutuk Saya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Ketiga telah anak lain 'Zabuza_ berpikir shock.

N melihat Darui akan melalui serangkaian segel dan melompat mundur, Zabuza berpaling ke Darui tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat dia menyelesaikan segel nya.

**"Petir Rilis: Gelombang Inspirasi"** Darui berteriak sambil menyalurkan sejumlah besar petir dari mulutnya. Jumlah besar petir melonjak maju ke arah Zabuza sebelum dia bahkan bisa bereaksi dia dipukul oleh sejumlah besar petir dan terlempar mundur menuju pantai.

N dan Darui menuju tempat Zabuza telah jatuh untuk melihat dia gemetar bangkit dari pohon dengan petir memicu sekitar tubuhnya. N melihat Yugito dan Ko berjalan ke arah mereka sudah setelah selesai klon mereka sendiri. Sama seperti N dan Darui telah tiba dengan Zabuza senbon jarum menghantam Zabuza di leher membuatnya runtuh mati.

"Terima kasih untuk melemahkan dia, saya telah memburunya cukup sebentar" Sebuah suara monoton berasal dari pohon-pohon sebagai satu orang muncul oleh Zabuza.

Orang itu berpakaian hitam dan mengenakan topeng pemburu-nin Kiri. Dia mengambil Zabuza dan menempatkan dia di bahunya. Dia berbalik arah ninja Kumo sebelum membungkuk "Terima kasih, itu akan sulit untuk melawan dia sendiri." Dia meninggalkan di shushin a.

N melirik nya sensei "Yo sensei mengapa kita biarkan orang mengambil tubuh?" Darui memandang muridnya sebelum mengangkat bahu "Ini akan membawa kami waktu untuk menyingkirkan itu, sekarang mari kita pergi mendapatkan Tazuna pulang."

Kelompok ini berjalan ke mana Tazuna bersembunyi di balik batu. Ketika ia mendengar langkah ia melihat di atas batu dan melihat pengawalnya "Apakah ini sudah berakhir?" Dia bertanya ketakutan.

N memutar matanya meskipun Anda tidak bisa melihat mereka di belakang nuansa nya "Tidak ada kami memutuskan untuk mengambil menit istirahat lima kami akan kembali ke pertarungan dalam beberapa menit." Katanya sinis.

"Tim Alright memungkinkan kepala keluar." Darui memerintahkan timnya.

Sisa perjalanan itu lancar. Mereka terjebak menuju hutan memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kota untuk memastikan Gato tidak mengetahui bahwa Tazuna masih hidup dan kembali di kota. Mereka segera sampai rumah berukuran sedang yang 2 cerita tinggi. Rumah tampak putih tapi kayu sudah mulai membusuk di sekitar tepi dan cat telah dikupas sampai hanya bercak kecil putih bisa dilihat dan bahkan kemudian cuaca telah berubah menjadi warna keabu-abuan. Seorang wanita muda keluar dari pintu "Bapa Anda ok!" Dia menangis sebelum memeluk ayahnya, yang ia dengan senang hati kembali.

Dia kemudian melihat Tim 9 berdiri di belakang Tazuna "Bapa orang-ninja dari Konoha?" Dia bertanya.

Tazuna mengejek "Tidak saat aku menyewa sebuah tim dari Konoha dan kami diserang oleh ninja peringkat rendah mereka memutuskan itu terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka dan meninggalkan saya di jalan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengirim permintaan misi saya ke negara-negara lain jika ada orang yang akan mengambil misi kelas tinggi dengan hanya cukup untuk C-rank. "

Wanita itu menatap ayahnya shock "bagaimana mereka bisa meninggalkan Anda seperti itu! Tapi kemudian yang orang-orang ini?" Dia bertanya.

Tazuna menunjuk Tim 9 "Ini adalah Darui dengan timnya, si pirang dengan nuansa dan pedang adalah N Yotsuki" N memberi tanda perdamaian, "Yugito Nii" Yugito tersenyum padanya sebelum membungkuk, "Dan Ko Abuyoki" Ko membungkuk memberi salam .

Tazuna tersenyum pada putrinya "Mereka berasal dari Kumogakure, Raikage melihat mengapa aku harus berbohong tentang peringkat misi dan mengirim mereka ke sini untuk membantu kami." Dia terus tersenyum "dan orang-orang ini adalah real deal tidak seperti mereka 3 Genin dari Konoha dengan sensei malas mereka hanya berjuang seorang pria benar-benar kuat setengah jam yang lalu dan mereka punya skill!"

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum teringat sesuatu "oh maafkan aku belum memperkenalkan diri, saya Tsunami" dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu Anda" kata N bahagia.

Tim masuk di mana mereka masing-masing punya ruang untuk diri mereka sendiri. Mereka pergi ke meja dapur di mana Ko memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. "Sensei Saya pikir Zabuza masih hidup."

**Ujian saya lebih!** **Untuk merayakan saya memutuskan untuk mengirim bab ini untuk merayakan musim panas akhirnya kalian seperti pertarungan?** **Aku masih mencoba untuk membuat perkelahian baik tapi lebih sulit daripada yang terlihat.** **Sebelum Anda pergi semua mengatakan bahwa Zabuza tampak seperti lemah dia berjuang Darui yang saya pikir adalah lebih kuat dari Kakashi, belum lagi N memiliki keuntungan darinya tidak mengetahui bahwa ia dapat menggunakan baju besi petir.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tazuna memandang ninja Kumo shock "apa maksudmu dia masih hidup yang bertopeng orang membunuhnya!" katanya shock.

Ko menggeleng "ia menggunakan jarum senbon, klan saya membuat sebagian besar Kumo pemburu-nin dan beberapa penggunaan mereka sebagai senjata untuk membunuh itu lebih banyak digunakan untuk setrum musuh an ... atau dalam hal ini teman."

Yugito berbicara "dan hal lain adalah bahwa ninja mengambil tubuh dengan dia, standar prosedur itu untuk segera menyingkirkan tubuh setelah target sudah mati."

N mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya "ya orang itu adalah palsu ol besar, laki-laki itu tampaknya kita tidak akan mendapatkan istirahat" katanya saat ia bersandar di kursinya dengan tangan disilangkan.

"Saya tahu misi ini tidak akan membosankan." Darui mengatakan.

Tazuna memandang sekitarnya dengan gugup "sehingga berarti bahwa ia bisa muncul kapan saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Darui menggeleng "Zabuza mungkin menderita kelelahan chakra besar dari ketika dia memberontak dan N. Belum lagi ia terkena point blank**Petir Rilis saya: Gelombang Inspirasi** dan kakinya terkena N **Petir Rilis: Shock Saat** kita memiliki minggu yang puncak, sampai kemudian kami akan melatih sekaligus melindungi Anda dari pembunuh lainnya. " Darui mengatakan kepadanya.

Tazuna mengangguk "Ok jembatan harus selesai cukup cepat dugaan saya minggu depan."

Darui melanjutkan "sampai saat itu kami akan melatih dan ketika Anda pergi ke jembatan kami akan mengirimkan klon atau salah satu dari kami sehingga Anda masih dilindungi sementara kita masih bisa mendapatkan beberapa pelatihan dilakukan. Sekarang mari kita kepala ke tempat tidur, kita punya besar Minggu depan kami, tapi sebelum kita pergi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu N. Bagaimana Anda tahu aliran chakra? Itu sesuatu yang Jounin belajar, itu jarang untuk melihat Genin menggunakannya. " Dia bertanya ingin tahu.

"Bee mengajarkan kepada saya. Aku melihat dia menggunakannya sekali dengan pedang dan saya bertanya apa itu dan ia menunjukkan padaku petunjuk tentang cara untuk melakukannya dan saya bersayap itu dari sana." N berbohong cepat tidak ingin Darui untuk mengetahui bagaimana dia benar-benar mempelajarinya.

Darui membeli kebohongan dan hanya memberi anggukan. "Baiklah kita harus memiliki jam penjaga. N Anda dapat mulai setelah 4 jam membangunkan saya." N mengangguk dan menuju luar sementara sisa timnya pergi ke tempat tidur.

Dia melompat di atas atap dan berbohong di atap datar melihat bintang-bintang saat menggunakan kemampuan sensor untuk mencari setiap Akan tidak-menjadi pembunuh. Saat ia melihat bintang-bintang ia memikirkan kakak-kakaknya dan misi mereka ke pangkalan Orochimaru. Dia tidak khawatir tentang mereka karena A adalah seorang ninja S-peringkat dan bisa melawan kepala Orochimaru pada jika dia bahkan ada dan B adalah jounin elit dan mereka memiliki STORM sebagai cadangan. _"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia pergi? 'N_ pikir ia menatap bintang-bintang.

**2 hari yang lalu, dekat pangkalan Orochimaru**

Sebuah memandang berkeliling di timnya sebelum ia melihat ke bawah pada peta dasar yang telah diambil dari Elang menggunakan panggilan elang nya. Itu malam hari dan satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari bulan purnama bersinar di atas ninja membuat baju besi dan pedang kilatan."Baiklah semua orang tahu rencananya?" tanyanya STORM-nin dan saudaranya yang semua mengangguk kepala mereka.

"Ya bro besar. Sekarang mari kita acara ini di jalan. Oh ya!" Bee mengetuk.

Sebuah mendesah pada kejenakaan saudaranya "B! Ini bukan waktu untuk rap Anda!" Dia mengatakan marah tidak menaikkan suaranya memetikan Ninja mereka tersembunyi dekat.

Sebuah melihat rekan-rekannya "Ok Sparrow dan Hawk akan pergi di sisi barat dasar dan membunuh setiap penjaga sementara Mole dan Badger akan menggunakan mereka bumi jutsu untuk membuat lubang di sisi timur dasar. Raccoon, Beruang, Lynx, dan kuda akan membuat gangguan di sisi utara. Aku akan pergi dengan kalian sekali orang-orang keluar. Musang dan B akan melalui lubang, didampingi Mole dan Badger dan menyingkirkan salah satu penjaga tersisa di pangkalan. B dan Musang kemudian akan memisahkan diri dan pergi ke tingkat terendah dan menemukan anak-anak yang bajingan ular bereksperimen pada, menemukan korban dan membuat mereka keluar dari sana. Jika ada yang melihat Orochimaru ceritakan segera melalui radio karena saya ' m satu-satunya yang bisa melawan dia kaki ke kaki. " A mengatakan kepada mereka sewaktu dia memanggil B untuk mengikuti dia untuk berbicara dengannya secara pribadi.

"Mengapa anak nakal setan di sini lagi." Hawk bergumam Sparrow tidak berniat memiliki pemimpinnya mendengarnya. A tidak tapi orang lain yang melakukannya.

Elang merasa pisau di bagian belakang lehernya. Dia berbalik hati-hati untuk melihat Musang belakangnya memegang tanto nya sekarang menunjuk hatinya.

"Jangan menghina Bee-sama Elang" kata Musang emotionlessly meskipun Anda bisa mendengar sedikit kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Mengapa Anda memberikan setan bahwa setiap jumlah menghormati Weasel!" Elang berkata marah.

"Untuk banyak alasan, Satu ia adalah putra dari Raikage kami, dua dia adalah shinobi yang sangat terampil dan saya terkesan dengan kekuatannya, dan tiga dia menyelamatkan hidup Anda, Anda hidup teman-teman, dan kehidupan keluarga Anda 13 tahun yang lalu ketika Hachibi dibebaskan dan disegel di dalam dia (1). Jadi saya percaya mereka adalah alasan yang sangat baik bagi kami untuk memberikan Bee-sama menghormati. " Musang mengatakan kepadanya dengan kemarahan masih jelas dalam nadanya.

"Dia dan adiknya adalah setan dan gadis itu adalah pelacur setan! Mereka-" ia akan melanjutkan tapi berhenti ketika ia merasa jumlah mengerikan KI diarahkan kepadanya. Berbalik dengan sebersit rasa takut ia melihat A belakangnya dengan amarah membara di matanya dengan mengepalkan tinjunya bersama-sama.

"Saya sarankan Anda mendengarkan Musang Elang karena jika Anda pernah menghina adik saya atau Yugito di depan saya, **saya AKAN. END. ANDA!"** A meraung tidak peduli apakah ada yang bisa mendengarnya, petir mulai memicu sekelilingnya menunjukkan dia hendak menggunakan**Armor petir** untuk membunuh orang yang menghina saudara kecilnya dan Yugito yang ia lihat sebagai seorang adik perempuan.

Untungnya bagi Hawk, penyelamatan datang untuknya sebelum dia bertemu kematian yang sangat, sangat, sangat menyakitkan dari A dalam bentuk Bee.

"Woah woah dingin bro besar saya tahu apa yang dia katakan itu tidak benar, tapi kita tidak bisa membunuh pria yang tepat sebelum pertarungan besar." Bee mengatakan berusaha menenangkan kakaknya turun.

"B dia hanya menelepon Anda, N, dan Yugito setan dan aku tidak pernah akan memiliki orang-orang menyebut bahwa jika yang dalam kekuasaan saya, sebagai kakakmu aku harus melindungi adik saya dan Yugito adalah seperti adik bagi saya." Sebuah balas marah, masih melotot di Hawk bergetar.

"Aku tahu bro lupakan saja." Bee berkata dengan tenang.

Sebuah mengambil beberapa napas dalam-dalam sebelum melirik sekitar ruangan di mana semua ninja STORM telah mengambil beberapa langkah kembali takut akan marah A tidak ingin terlibat.

"Apakah ada orang lain ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang adik saya atau Yugito?" A menuntut. Ninja STORM cepat menggeleng. Sebuah mendengus "baik." Dia berjalan ke arah dasar sebelum berhenti dan memanggil bahunya "MOVE OUT!" yang ninja STORM segera diikuti pergi ke daerah yang telah ditentukan.

**Dengan Bee:**

Bee berangkat menuju posisinya dengan Musang mengikuti di belakangnya sementara Mole dan Badger yang di depan mereka sudah menuju pangkalan.

"Terima kasih Musang, untuk mencuat ke kami." Bee berbisik pada ninja STORM bertopeng.

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang orang lain harus lakukan di desa; menghormati Anda, N-sama, dan Yugito-sama sebagai pahlawan Anda Bee-sama." Musang kata.

"Heh Anda tahu bahwa Anda satu-satunya untuk menghubungi kami itu, itu agak aneh untuk disebut dengan banyak rasa hormat dari seseorang. Ini menghilangkan untuk mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang tidak melihat kita sebagai monster." Bee menjawab.

"Kau layak menghormati Bee-sama Anda simpan masyarakat Anda tinggal ketika Hachibi dirilis bertahun-tahun yang lalu, fakta bahwa Anda telah berhasil menjaga binatang itu disegel pergi selama lebih dari 13 tahun sedangkan host sebelumnya hanya disimpan Hachibi terkandung untuk beberapa tahun tops beberapa menunjukkan kemauan dan kekuatan, sesuatu yang saya sangat hormati. " Musang kata.

"Bee-sama, ya aku suka cincin itu." Bee mengatakan tersenyum.

Sisa perjalanan diam berdua memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara karena mereka berada di wilayah musuh.

Berhenti di punggung bukit gunung karena mereka menatap ke bawah di pangkalan.

Basis adalah kotoran coklat dan hanya cerita yang tinggi meskipun mereka tahu ada tingkat lebih bawah. Bee dan Musang melihat Mole dan Badger di tepi hutan dekat dinding timur. _'Alright waktu untuk rock'_ Bee hati sambil menunggu sinyal.

**Dengan Sparrow dan Hawk:**

Kedua burung bertopeng kepala Ninja arah sisi barat dasar. "Wow Aku belum pernah melihat A-sama begitu marah sebelum aku serius berpikir dia akan membunuhmu Hawk, jika Bee tidak campur tangan Anda _akan_ terbunuh, sangat menyakitkan juga." Sparrow berkomentar kepada sesama STORM-ninja. Elang memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan hanya terfokus pada jalan di depannya.

Dua STORM menunggu sinyal ketika mereka melihat sambaran kilat di langit. _'Sekarang!_ Kedua pikiran.

**Penjaga sisi barat:**

Dua penjaga sedang berpatroli di sisi barat dasar meskipun tidak sedang berusaha sendiri untuk mencari setiap ancaman setelah semua mereka tidak berpikir Kumo akan pernah menemukan mereka, apakah mereka dalam untuk kejutan. "Orang ini sangat membosankan, tidak seperti Kumo yang pernah akan menemukan kita." Salah satu penjaga mengeluh.

"Ya Kumo begitu bodoh jika mereka tidak dapat menemukan dasar ini, saya ragu mereka akan pernah menemukan tempat ini jangan Anda pikir Yugo." Penjaga lain menjawab dengan seringai. Seringai menghilang ketika ia tidak menerima jawaban, ia berbalik dalam waktu untuk melihat Yugo di tanah pendarahan dari sebuah garis miring di tenggorokannya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berteriak ketika ia merasakan pisau mengiris lehernya dan ia meninggal dan jatuh ke tanah dengan 'bunyi' kecil.

"Hmph Anda tidak boleh meremehkan Kumo" kata Sparrow untuk mayat, dan meskipun Anda tidak bisa melihatnya karena topengnya seringai di wajahnya saat ia menatap tubuh orang-orang yang telah berani menyerang negaranya.

Sparrow menoleh ke Hawk dan mengangguk dan mereka berdua menuju maksud dasar untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menyerbu rumah mereka dan menculik orang-orang mereka.

**Sebelah Utara:**

Beruang, rakun, Lynx dan Kuda melihat kilatan petir dipanggil oleh pemimpin mereka dan dibebankan ke depan.

Kuda dan Lynx cepat pergi melalui serangkaian tanda tangan.

**"Api Gaya: Api Badai"** Kuda berkata sambil melepaskan dinding besar membakar api di pintu dasar.

**"Angin Style: Angin Whirling"** kata Lynx sambil memegang telapak tangannya keluar dan sejumlah besar chakra angin dibebaskan dari tangannya.

Kedua jutsu saling memukul karena mereka sampai di pintu. Itu berubah menjadi bola monster neraka putih yang rusak melalui seluruh dinding dan melalui pangkalan.

Keempat Ninja bergegas melalui dinding hancur mengabaikan mayat terbakar dari mereka yang terjebak dalam neraka.

Semua lima musuh ninja tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menyerang ninja STORM. The STORM nin mengambil pedang mereka dan membela melawan penyerang.

Sementara musuh memiliki keuntungan kejutan STROM mereka buruk keluar cocok. STORM yang terkuat dari Kumo dan ini adalah genin nyaris tinggi dan Ninja chunin, itu sepotong kue.

A berlari ke dalam lubang setelah timnya, ia dikelilingi **Armor Lightning.** Dia segera berlaras langsung melalui kelompok shinobi musuh sebelum bisa bereaksi apalagi pergi. Meskipun A tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh dan kecepatan dalam senjatanya ia masih cukup cepat untuk hanya menjadi kabur.

Seorang ninja musuh mencoba untuk membentuk sebuah jutsu untuk menyerang STORM nin, kata kuncinya mencoba. Sebuah muncul entah dari mana dengan lengannya di tenggorokannya **"menjerat"** A berteriak saat ia menghancurkan tenggorokan manusia dengan lengannya bermuatan listrik. Sebuah meluncur mengitari ruang menyerang Ninja lagi sampai satu demi satu mereka semua jatuh.

Seorang melirik ke sekeliling ruangan hancur _'hmm Orochimaru belum muncul, dia tidak ada di sini?_ _Apa pun yang saya punya misi untuk melakukan kita harus menunjukkan bahwa ular bajingan Anda tidak main-main dengan Kumogakure! '_

**Dengan Bee, Musang, Mole, dan Badger:**

Bee melihat kilatan petir dipanggil oleh saudaranya, "pergi!" katanya. Musang dan Mole melintas tangan segel yang sama dan meletakkan tangan mereka di dinding dasar, **"Bumi Gaya: Farthen Decay"** Dinding kotoran mulai larut sampai hanya ada lubang besar dan kotoran yang menutupi lantai.

Keempat Ninja melompat ke dalam lubang di mana mereka menemukan diri mereka dalam lorong gelap di mana satu-satunya cahaya adalah bulan dari luar dan obor di dinding.

Mole dan Badger pergi ke kiri lorong untuk mengurus sisa ninja di bagian tersebut sementara Bee dan Musang mengambil hak. Musang memiliki tanto keluar dan Bee memiliki dua dari tujuh pedang karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan semua tujuh di tempat yang tertutup.

Ninja dua bertemu beberapa resistensi dan orang yang mereka tidak bertemu dengan mudah ditangani. Mereka segera mencapai lantai terendah dan menemukan sebuah terowongan yang berubah menjadi dua, Bee menatap Musang "Aku akan mengambil kiri Anda mengambil hak" Musang menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuju ke dalam terowongan yang tepat.

Bee berlari melewati terowongan, tiba-tiba seorang ninja muncul di depannya. Ninja melewati handseals dan berteriak **"Api Gaya: Fireball Jutsu"** Bee terus berlari, bola api memukulnya dan ninja menyeringai, namun yang seringai menghilang ketika ia melihat Bee kehabisan api terluka. "Bagaimana!" Ninja berteriak sebelum dia menyadari bahwa kulit Bee adalah keabu-abuan dan tampak seperti hide. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk merenungkan apa itu sebelum Bee memukulnya dengan pedangnya membuat dia jatuh ke tanah, mati. Bee dinonaktifkan**Sembunyikan Ox** dan terus berjalan sampai ia mencapai sepasang pintu besi, ia membuka pintu dan berhenti terkejut pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Peralatan laboratorium di mana-mana bersama dengan darah, begitu banyak darah berceceran di dinding dan lantai. Sepasang ilmuwan melihat melalui file mendongak dan melihat dengan kejutan pada ninja tak terduga.

"Hei tempat ini adalah terlarang! Ini adalah untuk orang-orang untuk bereksperimen pada subyek tes!" Salah satu dari mereka berkata sebelum ia melihat hiate di dahi remaja itu. Dia memucat _'Kumo telah menemukan kami! "Pikir_ Dia panik.

Bee menggeretakkan giginya dalam kemarahan, _orang-orang_ ini telah melakukan eksperimen mengerikan pada orang-orang dan anak-anak, mereka membuatnya sakit.

Dalam sekejap dia antara dua ilmuwan kilatan pedang nya melalui gelap adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebagai dua badan ilmuwan terbelah dua.

Bee memandang berkeliling pada peralatan di sekelilingnya dan memanggil 10 **klon bayangan** memerintahkan mereka untuk menutup apa-apa pada eksperimen dan catatan. Bee melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan korban tetapi tidak menemukannya. Klon memberinya semua info bisa mereka temukan sebelum ia pergi.

Bee berlari keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong. Blur A muncul olehnya saat ia berlari melalui lorong, ia tidak perlu melihat untuk melihat itu Musang. "Setiap korban?" Bee bertanya.

Musang menggeleng "mereka semua mati, beberapa bahkan tidak semua jalan bersama-sama, aku mendapatkan beberapa info meskipun pada hal-hal Orochimaru itu dilakukan." Musang kata. Bee mengertakkan gigi dalam kemarahan ketika ia mendengar apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang berada di sini _'Orochimaru bajingan'_ Bee berpikir marah.

Bee dan Musang kepala ke arah tingkat atas, tempat itu diam. "Sepertinya A-sama dan timnya mengambil semua musuh." Musang menyatakan, yang Bee mengangguk.

Ninja dua segera tiba di luar pangkalan di mana mereka menuju kelompok STORM yang meringkuk oleh A.

"Ada kalian berdua, aku mulai khawatir!" Seorang berkata sambil melihat saudaranya dan Musang.

"Maaf A-sama, Bee-sama dan aku harus berjuang ke laboratorium dan harus mendapatkan info kita bisa menemukan." Musang kata.

Sebuah melirik saudaranya "yang ada yang selamat?" tanyanya Bee.

Bee menggeleng "tidak ada bro, mereka semua mati." Katanya serius.

Sebuah mengepalkan tinjunya sebelum melihat-lihat di timnya. Tak satu pun dari mereka telah meninggal dan hanya Horse punya luka, yang hanya luka dalam di lengannya yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Mole. "Mari kita kembali ke Kumo kita sudah selesai di sini." Katanya.

Sebagai tim ninja STORM kiri, A menyalakan sumbu yang terhubung ke meledak tag bahwa mereka telah ditempatkan di dalam pangkalan. A melihat dasar meledak selamanya menyembunyikan apa hal-hal mengerikan yang telah terjadi di sini. Sebuah mendengar saudaranya mendekatinya, "Kita akan mendapatkan bahwa ular bro dia tidak akan lolos dengan ini." Bee mengatakan yang A mengangguk dan dua bersaudara diikuti tim mereka kembali ke rumah.

**Kembali di Kumo: Kantor Raikage**

Raikage mendengarkan A memberi mereka laporan mereka. Matanya bersinar dengan marah ketika dia mendengar apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang bereksperimen. "Saya melihat, saya ingin memiliki dua tim STORM dikerahkan untuk berpatroli di daerah itu dengan salah satu burung utusan tercepat untuk melihat apakah Orochimaru datang ke pangkalan." Katanya.

Raikage diberhentikan ninja STORM sebagai laporan berakhir. B melangkah maju "Ayah kita tidak bisa membiarkan lalat ini, kita harus membuat ular itu dan menyakitinya sampai ia ingin menangis." B mengatakan kepada ayahnya.

A untuk sekali tidak mencoba untuk memukul saudaranya untuk rap dan bahkan setuju dengan dia untuk yang satu ini dan mungkin hanya waktu.

Raikage memandang putra keduanya sebelum mengangguk kepalanya dalam perjanjian "Saya setuju B kita perlu menemukan Orochimaru dan menunjukkan kepadanya mengapa Anda tidak main-main dengan Kumogakure. Aku akan mengirimkan regu THUNDER (2) untuk melacak bajingan itu . " Katanya. B dan A mengangguk.

"Sekarang ada alasan lain mengapa aku harus Anda tinggal." Para kage tua itu berkata kepada putra tertuanya dan tertua kedua. "Saya pikir sudah saatnya kita katakan N dari asal-usulnya."

B dan A melihat ayah mereka kaget "Kapan?" Seorang bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Ketika dia kembali dari misinya ke Wave." The kage tua itu mengatakan.

Diam memerintah di dalam ruangan, A dan Raikage berdua tahu bahwa mereka takut untuk mengatakan N, mereka tidak ingin melihat pengkhianatan di matanya atau bahwa ia akan berhenti melihat mereka sebagai keluarga. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa apa pun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu melihat N sebagai anak mereka / saudara, _mereka adalah_ keluarga dan ia _adalah_ putra mereka dan adik. Bee tidak khawatir ini adalah lil sembilan tidak ada cara bahwa mereka akan berhenti menjadi keluarga. Bahkan jika mereka tidak terkait oleh darah _mereka adalah_saudara dan bahwa tidak akan pernah berubah untuk dia dan dia tahu itu akan menjadi sama untuk N.

"Jangan khawatir lil sembilan tidak akan berhenti melihat kami sebagai keluarga, kami _adalah_ keluarga! Kita tidak bisa menjadi mengagumkan Yotsuki klan tanpa dia!" B berkata sambil tersenyum biasa.

A dan Raikage mengangguk dengan senyum mereka sendiri, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi empat akan selalu keluarga.

Dia adalah 5 ketika Hachibi disegel dalam dirinya

Hunter nin atau pelacak

**Harap Anda menyukai bab ini.** **Bee dan A pergi ke dasar dan menendang pantat meskipun Orochimaru tidak ada.** **Bab ini juga menunjukkan bagaimana pelindung A adalah Bee, N, dan Yugito.** **Dalam beberapa bab N akan mencari tahu asal-usulnya, ia akan mengubah pandangannya tentang keluarganya?** **Saya juga ingin bertanya kepada pembaca ini Apakah Anda ingin Zabuza dan Haku untuk hidup atau mati?** **Aku tidak akan memperbarui sampai aku mendapatkan lebih banyak ulasan tidak berusaha terdengar membutuhkan tetapi mereka membantu menginspirasi saya untuk menulis lagi.** **Sampai waktu berikutnya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Yo"-Siluman berbicara, jutsu, atau kesal orang**

**'Berpikir Yo'-Siluman**

_'Yo'-Pikiran_

'Kontak Yo'-Mental

**Wave Country: rumah Tazuna itu, 4 hari setelah kedatangan**

Tim Darui telah berlatih. Meskipun Darui tahu bahwa murid-muridnya bisa menahan mereka sendiri terhadap chunin menengah dan dengan N dan Yugito bekerja sama mereka bisa melawan jounin rendah dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Tim saat ini sedang makan malam dengan Tazuna, Tsunami, dan seorang anak muda bernama Inari yang adalah seorang anak yang pendiam yang selalu memelototi kelompok ninja. Ketika mereka bertanya mengapa Inari tidak menyukai mereka Tazuna menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada seorang pria bernama Kaiza dan bagaimana ia dibunuh oleh Gato menjadi teladan bagi mereka yang melawan dia. Ini bersama dengan melihat keadaan kota di mana toko-toko nyaris tidak punya makanan dan jalan-jalan dipenuhi pengemis diisi ninja Kumo dengan marah saat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Gato kepada masyarakat Wave.

"Jadi Darui bagaimana pelatihan Anda akan pergi?" Tsunami tanya pria berkulit gelap.

"Ini akan hebat! Kita akan membuat Gato penurunan seperti berat!" N mengetuk gembira.

Tazuna dan Tsunami memandang Yugito untuk terjemahan, dia menghela napas karena dia adalah yang terbaik dari siapa pun di Kumo selain A dan Raikage yang bisa memahami N dan Bee ketika mereka mengetuk. "Yang ia maksudkan adalah bahwa pelatihan kami akan besar dan bahwa kita akan dapat menghilangkan Gato" ia diterjemahkan.

Inari menatap piringnya "Kenapa kau bahkan mencoba? Kau hanya akan mati," gumamnya muram mencolok di piringnya nasi dan ikan.

"Inari!" Tsunami dimarahi anaknya.

N memandang anak itu sebelum lepas landas nuansa merah dan tampak anak laki-laki di mata, "kita akan menyingkirkan Gato," katanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Air mata bocor dari anak laki-laki mata muda, "Diam! Anda mencoba dan berpura-pura bahwa Anda memahami kita. Seperti Anda tahu apa rasa sakit adalah Semua hidup Anda, Anda sudah tinggal dilindungi di sebuah desa shinobi. Anda tidak tahu apa artinya menderita dan untuk mengetahui rasa sakit! Anda-"Inari berteriak sebelum N pukulan tabel sehingga retak dari kepolisian, Inari menatap mata laki-laki dan matanya melebar saat melihat mata anak laki-laki, mata N itu yang warna langit dan penuh kehidupan dan kebahagiaan adalah warna laut yang penuh dengan dendam amarah, muridnya adalah celah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rasa sakit." N menyatakan marah, "seluruh hidup saya saudaraku, Yugito-chan, dan saya telah diperlakukan sebagai setan untuk sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kendali kita. Seluruh hidup kami, kami telah melihat dengan mata yang sama. Mata penuh kebencian dan ketakutan, mata yang mengatakan 'pergi, kenapa tidak Anda hanya pergi mati'. " N melanjutkan tidak memperhatikan Tazuna dan mata Tsunami melebar pada apa yang anak biasanya senang berkata, "Tapi!" N memandang Inari yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Saudaraku, Yugito-chan, dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka sampai ke kami, kami tidak pernah membenci mereka kembali. Kami bersumpah kepada diri sendiri bahwa kita menjadi pelindung dari orang yang sama yang dihina dan takut kita, bahwa kita bisa membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa kita tidak setan. Dan tidak pernah sekali pun kita berhenti berusaha untuk mencapai hal ini dan menyerah. Kami tidak berhenti dan menangis. Kami melanjutkan tahu apakah kita hanya berhenti tidak akan tercapai "N memelototi Inari" jadi sebelum Anda memberitahu kami bahwa Anda tahu rasa sakit ingat Anda memiliki ibu dan kakek yang mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun. Bahwa kakekmu adalah melakukan hal yang sama adikku, Yugito-chan, dan aku lakukan, melawan apa yang disebut mustahil. Kakekmu adalah defying Gato yang Anda katakan adalah tak terkalahkan tapi belum ketika dia mengirimkan pembunuh untuk membunuhnya mereka gagal dan jembatan masih berdiri. Gato tidak terkalahkan jika ia kemudian kakekmu akan mati dan jembatan akan dihancurkan "N berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Ruangan itu hening. Yugito dibuat untuk mengikuti rekan Jinchuuriki, tapi berhenti saat ia merasa tangan di bahunya, berbalik ia melihat bahwa itu adalah Darui, "biarkan dia pergi ... Dia harus sendirian."

Tazuna dan Tsunami yang mencoba memahami mengapa anak laki-laki, yang begitu penuh kehidupan dan kebahagiaan bisa hidup di bawah kehidupan seperti itu dan masih sangat senang dan riang.

"Darui ... Apakah apa N mengatakan benar? Mengapa anak itu diperlakukan begitu buruk?" Tazuna tanya pria itu.

Yugito memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Tazuna kau tahu apa Jinchuuriki itu?" Ketika Tazuna menggeleng dia melanjutkan "Apakah Anda tahu apa bjuu adalah?"

"Bukankah mereka chakra monster? Dari Ichibi ke Kyuubi?" Tazuna memintanya untuk yang Yugito mengangguk kepalanya.

"'Kekuatan pengorbanan manusia" Jinchuuriki berarti. Sebuah Jinchuuriki adalah orang yang memiliki binatang berekor disegel di dalamnya. "Yugito menjelaskan banyak Tazuna itu, Tsunami, dan Inari mengejutkan. "Jinchuuriki sering dibenci dan ditakuti binatang yang terdapat di dalam mereka. Mereka dipandang sebagai sangat binatang disegel di dalam mereka, meskipun mereka sendiri hanya wadah." Yugito menatap piringnya "kehidupan seorang Jinchuuriki adalah kehidupan yang keras di mana hanya sedikit tidak melihat Anda sebagai binatang di dalamnya, dan bahkan lebih sedikit yang akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka. Kebanyakan Jinchuuriki gila dari kebencian dan baik rilis binatang mereka yang membunuh mereka dalam proses atau menjadi gila dan haus darah, berusaha untuk menemukan alasan untuk eksis. "kata Yugito.

"N ... N bilang kau satu terlalu Yugito." Tsunami kata.

Yugito perlahan mengangguk "Ya dalam diriku berisi Nibi, dua ekor kucing." Dia mengatakan masih melihat sepiring makanan tidak ingin melihat penampilan yang sama ketakutan dan kebencian di mata mereka. Dia melompat sedikit di kursinya ketika dia merasa Tsunami lengan membungkus dirinya dalam pelukan.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Gumamnya. Yugito hanya bisa duduk diam. Dia tahu binatang-binatang yang mereka bawa dan tidak takut padanya dan N?

"Itu bukan girlie tepat untuk Anda, N, dan saudaranya untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Sudah jelas Anda bukan Nibi karena untuk satu Anda tidak bahkan kucing." Tazuna mengatakan ketika mencoba untuk membuat lelucon untuk meringankan suasana hati.

Ini bekerja sejak Yugito tersenyum sedikit bersyukur bahwa kedua tidak takut atau membencinya dan N. Dia menoleh Darui "Sensei aku akan kepala ke atas dan pergi tidur." Dia meninggalkan meninggalkan Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, Ko, dan Darui dalam ruangan.

Darui melirik Ko yang tetap diam selama semuanya, "kau tahu." Dia mengatakan mendapatkan perhatian Ko "jika dua warga sipil dapat melihat N dan Yugito untuk diri mereka yang sebenarnya berarti bahwa Anda bisa melihat sama seperti mereka." Dia mengatakan sebelum berangkat ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur meninggalkan Ko yang melihat pintu tempat ia meninggalkan sebelum berangkat ke kamarnya sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

**Hari berikutnya: dalam basis Gato ini**

Dalam Gato itu kubu Zabuza Momochi beristirahat pulih dari pertarungannya dengan Darui dan N. Seorang wanita mencari anak laki-laki sedang merawat luka-lukanya. "Kau tahu jika kau terus begini Anda mungkin suatu hari die Zabuza-sama," kata anak itu.

"Cih aku meremehkan mereka, saya tidak akan waktu berikutnya," katanya.

Anak itu hendak membalas ketika pintu dibuka dan membanting dinding dengan suara keras.

Ada berdiri di antara dua pria dengan pedang berdiri tiran negara dan jutawan Gato. Gato sendiri adalah seorang pria kecil sekali pendek dengan tongkat mengenakan setelan gelap dan kacamata hitam, dia tidak tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kau kehilangan!" Dia berteriak marah pada Zabuza pulih "Saya menghabiskan uang baik pada Anda dan Anda kalah satu orang dan 3 anak-anak!" ia gembar-gembor.

Zabuza memelototi pria cebol di depannya KI nya bocor keluar "Aku tidak mengharapkan untuk melawan Darui The Black petir!" ia berkata "dia adalah seorang ninja S-peringkat dan saya tidak berharap untuk melawan putra Raikage Ketiga!" ia melanjutkan.

Gato telah melihat bingung di wajahnya sebelum kemarahannya membawanya alih "jadi? Aku membayar uang baik untuk Anda dan aku tidak akan memiliki Anda mati pada saya! Dan apa yang begitu besar kesepakatan dari anak itu, siapa yang peduli jika ia adalah putra dari Raikage. "Dia mendengus.

Zabuza memelototinya "itu adalah masalah besar karena tidak ada bahkan ketika tahu bahwa Raikage Ketiga bahkan _memiliki_ putra ketiga terutama yang mengatakan anak tahu freakin **Rilis Lightning Armor!"**

Gato hanya terus tampak bingung "jadi apa tidak terdengar seperti masalah besar."

Zabuza mengejek kebodohan orang itu **"Lightning Rilis Armor** adalah justu diciptakan oleh Raikage Ketiga di mana Anda mengambil manipulasi petir ke tertinggi dan membuatnya tentu saja melalui tubuh Anda membuat saraf dan otot-otot bergerak lebih cepat. Ini adalah salah satu yang paling mematikan jutsu pernah diciptakan kedua setelah **Hirashin** yang diciptakan oleh Hokage Keempat. Satu-satunya yang menggunakan justu ini adalah Raikage Ketiga dan putra sulungnya A, yang dikenal sebagai manusia tercepat hidup dengan kematian Hokage Keempat, yang hanya Fakta bahwa anak mampu melakukan justu menunjukkan bagaimana terampil dia. Belum lagi fakta bahwa kilat merah yang berarti ia memiliki semacam garis keturunan, "Zabuza menjelaskan kepada tiran itu.

Gato hanya memelototinya "bahkan jika ia tidak tahu jutsu baik Anda masih punya pantatmu ditendang oleh seorang anak freaking! Demon of The Mist, hah lebih seperti Bayi dari Mist" dia merentangkan tangannya untuk Zabuza wajah bungkusnya "mari kita lihat apa yang Anda benar-benar terlihat seperti Iblis Baby "tiba-tiba tangannya menyambar dengan genit mencari anak.

Anak itu menatap Gato melanggar tangannya dalam proses pembuatan jeritan kesakitan cebol "Jangan sentuh Zabuza-sama dengan tangan filty Anda!" geramnya keluar.

Gato itu dua penjaga mencapai mengambil pedang mereka siap untuk mempertahankan majikan mereka. Dalam ledakan melesat anak itu mengeluarkan jarum senbon dan mendekatkannya ke leher pria siap untuk membunuh mereka pada saat pemberitahuan.

Mengatakan "Haku" Zabuza yang kini dikenal Haku "membebaskan mereka" yang Haku lakukan.

Gato waddled cepat kembali ke 'perlindungan' dari penjaga dan keluar pintu tapi tidak sebelum mengatakan sedikit terakhirnya "Jangan gagal saya Zabuza ... Anda tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang gagal saya."

Ada keheningan di ruang sebelum Haku memutuskan untuk berbicara "kenapa kita bekerja untuk orang itu Zabuza-sama?"

"Karena kita perlu uang" adalah jawaban singkat dan sederhana nya.

Haku menatap pria di mata "Anda tahu kami tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan, Anda sendiri yang mengatakannya Darui adalah seorang ninja S-peringkat sementara Anda hanya tinggi A-Rank dan anak Ketiga mungkin mengalahkan saya dalam kecepatan dengan baju besinya . "

"Aku tahu, tapi kita harus mencoba" Zabuza menjawab.

Haku mulai berjalan keluar kamar "Aku akan mencari beberapa herbal tidak mencoba untuk strain diri sementara aku pergi."

**Dalam hutan:**

Haku tenang berjalan melalui hutan mengenakan kimono merah muda bukan pemburu nya nin gigi, rambutnya turun menyentuh bahunya membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti seorang gadis. Dia menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai untuk bersantai saat ia mengambil di alam, tiba-tiba matanya dibuka ketika hidungnya mencium bau asap dan keringat. Dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki ia mengikuti bau hingga sampai ke pemandangan aneh.

Haku melihat anak pirang yang ia menyadari adalah putra Raikage Ketiga di tengah kliring sadar hancur. Melihat sekeliling ia melihat membakar tanda pada pohon-pohon dan di mana sebuah batu besar duduk yang dua kali lebih tinggi Haku dan selebar memiliki lubang menganga di tempat itu tampak seperti seseorang telah menekan itu, cukup sulit juga karena itu cukup mendalam. Lain hal yang aneh adalah bahwa beberapa pohon tampak mereka telah ditebang. Tapi apa yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya adalah bahwa itu tampak seperti itu telah terkena bor besar dan bukan oleh kapak. Dia melirik anak pirang dan melihat tujuh pedang di sekelilingnya. _"Dia harus dapat menggunakan semua tujuh pedang, yang mengambil beberapa keterampilan saya ragu Zabuza bisa melakukannya 'pungkasnya._

Haku teringat pembicaraan kembali di dasar, anak ini adalah ancaman besar. Dia berjalan ke anak itu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas leher anak itu tapi membeku inci di atas tenggorokannya. _"Dapatkah aku benar-benar membunuhnya? 'Haku_ berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. Zabuza selalu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia adalah alat cacat karena tidak mampu untuk membunuh, hal ini menunjukkan sekarang di mana ia mampu menyingkirkan ancaman besar tapi tidak bisa melakukan perbuatan.

Haku mendesah sebelum pindah tangannya ke bahu anak itu dan perlahan mengguncang tubuhnya terjaga.

N mata perlahan-lahan dibuka di mana ia melihat seorang gadis cantik tersenyum padanya. "Hei kepala mengantuk." Wanita itu menyapa.

_"Wow dia benar-benar cantik, meskipun tidak secantik Yugito-chan 'N_ berkedip, mana yang berasal dari?

N duduk sambil menatap sekitar kliring, ia kemudian membawa perhatiannya kepada gadis di depannya "hey maaf aku membiarkan off beberapa uap dan kurasa aku tertidur." Dia mengatakan menggosok kepalanya malu-malu.

Haku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi warga biasa dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dari dia. "Oh jadi kau ninja?"Dia bertanya ingin tahu.

N meringis sambil menunjuk dahinya pelindung "Yup! Aku shinobi dari Kumogakure!" katanya bangga.

"Kumogakure adalah bahwa satu dengan Raikage sebagai pemimpin mereka?" Haku meminta masih berpura-pura menjadi seorang warga sipil tak berdosa yang hanya tahu dasar-dasar kehidupan seorang ninja.

"Ya, ayahku Raikage!" N berkata dengan bangga.

"Wow itu keren! Jadi Anda harus sangat disukai di sana." Haku berkomentar, ia melihat kilatan kesedihan di matanya sebelum mereka berbalik kembali ke keceriaan terang biasa.

"Yah tidak benar-benar ... kebanyakan orang melihat saya sebagai rakasa." Bagian terakhir bergumam dengan N tidak berniat memiliki Haku mendengarnya, tapi Haku adalah seorang ninja yang berpengalaman dan mendengar kata-kata.

Haku adalah seorang pengguna keturunan yang dibesarkan di Kiri selama keturunan pembersihan. Ayahnya sendiri membunuh ibunya dan mencoba untuk membunuh dia ketika dia menemukan mereka memiliki es Rilis sehingga ia sangat menentang rakasa kata.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nama Anda." Dia mengatakan berharap untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

N berkedip sebelum nyengir malu-malu "maaf ... nama saya N." katanya menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"N seperti huruf, itulah nama yang lucu." Haku berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei saudara unik saya A dan Bee dan kami mungkin orang-orang paling keren yang pernah." N mengatakan membela namanya.

"Nama saya Haku." Haku kata.

"Senang bertemu Anda Haku." N berkata dengan gembira.

Sementara mereka berbicara pikiran N yang bingung, _'aroma bau akrab, di mana telah aku berbau sebelum?'_ N berpikir untuk dirinya N adalah Jinchuuriki ia memiliki indra tinggi, rasa bau bisa cocok dengan Inuzuka jika ia mencoba tapi ia tahu risiko memiliki rasa tinggi sepanjang waktu, jika dia menggunakan pendengaran tinggi jika ia mendengar suara keras itu bisa mengetuk dia sadar.

Haku bisa memberitahu anak ini di depannya adalah orang yang baik, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu untuk benar-benar tahu apa jenis orang dia, "aku kirim N, apa yang Anda berjuang untuk?" Haku memintanya.

N tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu tapi pikir pertanyaannya, apa yang dia berjuang untuk? Beberapa orang berjuang untuk ketenaran, uang orang lain, beberapa yang lebih gelap hanya untuk membunuh, tapi apa yang _dia_ berjuang untuk?

Haku bisa tahu dari ekspresi N bahwa dia sedang berpikir mendalam tentang kata-katanya ia memutuskan untuk membantu dia keluar, "katakan padaku N apakah Anda memiliki orang-orang yang berharga?" Haku bertanya serius.

Seperti Haku mengajukan pertanyaan bahwa N memiliki kilas balik dari orang yang dicintainya. Dari pelatihan ayahnya dia dan selalu berada di sana sebagai pendukung, ia teringat hari ketika ayahnya menceritakan betapa bangganya ia, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Dia teringat kakak sulungnya A, yang selalu melindunginya, Bee, dan Yugito keras dari banyak pembenci, yang melatihnya dan akan selalu ada memikirkan Bee, yang banyak dianggap sebagai dua kembar karena kepribadian yang sama mereka. Dia berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka telah menemukan cara untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki sempurna, mimpi mereka selalu ingin dicapai. Dia berpikir dari banyak kali mereka telah mengetuk ke A hanya untuk mengganggu dia ... dan kemudian melarikan diri dalam teror dari A ketika ia akan mengejar untuk menutup mereka dengan tinjunya atau biasa **Iron Claw** nya jutsu itu selamanya akan membuatnya dan Bee menjadi takut kakak mereka ketika dia marah. Ia memikirkan C-sensei dan Darui-sensei yang membantu melatih dia dan tidak pernah berpikir tentang dia, saudaranya atau Yugito sebagai monster. Dia memikirkan Samui, Omoi, Karui dan yang tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki tapi masih berteman dengan dia dan Yugito sementara yang lain dijauhi mereka. Dan terakhir ia memikirkan Yugito, seseorang yang ia kasihi dan akan memberikan hidupnya untuk dia dalam sekejap tanpa ragu-ragu. Ketika ia memikirkan hal ini ia menyadari bahwa perasaan yang dirasakannya untuk Yugito yang berbeda dari yang lain, ia menyadari saat itu bahwa ia mencintainya. Dia benar-benar mencintainya dan akan melakukan apa pun untuknya dan untuk melindunginya dengan hidupnya. Saat ia pikir ini ia menyadari mengapa ia berjuang. Dia berjuang untuk orang-orang yang telah memberinya penerimaan; orang-orang yang ia tahu benar-benar memiliki punggungnya, orang yang dicintainya, orang yang berharga.

N mengangguk "Hai! Saya memiliki saudara saya, ayah saya, Samui, Omoi, Karui, C-sensei, Darui-sensei, dan Yugito-chan. Mereka adalah alasan mengapa saya melawan dan tumbuh kuat, sehingga saya bisa melindungi mereka." Dia mengatakan kepada Haku dengan api di matanya.

Haku memberinya senyum baik, "daripada Anda akan menjadi kuat karena saya percaya bahwa mereka yang melindungi orang berharga mereka akan menjadi yang terkuat dari semua ninja lainnya." Dia mengatakan kepada N.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di hutan Haku?" Dia bertanya.

"Teman saya terluka dan saya memilih herbal untuk menyembuhkannya" jawab Haku.

Ketika ia mendengar N ini menyadari siapa orang ini adalah _'pemburu nin! "Pikir_ N. Dia memutuskan untuk bermain aman karena ia masih lelah dari pelatihan.

"Di sini saya akan membantu." N dan Haku menghabiskan beberapa menit memilih tumbuhan sementara memiliki berbasa-basi.

"Saya pikir ini cukup saya mungkin harus kembali pulang." Haku berkata sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan kliring tapi berhenti ketika ia mendengar N memanggil.

"Haku ... Kau tahu waktu berikutnya kita melihat satu sama lain kita akan memerangi kamu tahu itu kan?" N mengatakan.

Haku membeku dan tangannya mengejang ke sisi di mana ia memiliki jarum senbon disimpan di sana, dia berbalik untuk menghadapi N.

"Bagaimana kau mencari tahu?" tanyanya datar.

"Ketika Anda 'membunuh' Zabuza aku menangkap aroma singkat Anda, itu butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu di mana saya berbau ketika kami berbicara tetapi ketika kau bilang kau memilih herbal untuk seorang teman yang terluka membuatnya jelas bagi saya. " N mengatakan kepadanya membuat Haku kutukan karena mengatakan informasi tersebut.

"Karena Anda menanyakan pertanyaan itu cocok kalau aku mengajukan satu ... Bagaimana Anda bisa memperjuangkan Gato? Dia adalah rakasa apa yang dia lakukan untuk Wave adalah manusiawi.

"Karena kita butuh uang." Haku memberitahunya.

N mengerutkan kening "Haku ... Anda tidak perlu untuk bekerja dengan sampah seperti Gato untuk uang, Anda tahu apa jenis orang dia. Jika kesempatan tiba dia tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu" katanya dia mencoba untuk membuat Haku melihat alasan .

Haku mendesah "Aku tahu itu, tapi di mana lagi saya dan Zabuza akan mencari pekerjaan, kita ingin Ninja kita tidak bisa hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan dari siapa pun. Kita harus mendapatkannya dari penjahat atau kita tidak akan bertahan."

"Haku Anda tampak seperti seorang gadis yang baik" dia sempat bingung ketika mata Haku mengejang tapi terus pada "mengapa Anda bekerja dengan Zabuza? Dia seorang penjahat dicari!" N tanya Haku.

Haku ingin menjadi jujur kepada anak itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan hidupnya. Haku berbicara tentang hidupnya di Kiri dari ketika dia membunuh ayahnya dan massa, untuk menjalani hidup di jalanan, dan akhirnya bertemu Zabuza yang memberinya alasan untuk eksis.

Kliring itu diam sementara N duduk tenggelam dalam pikirannya, "Kau tahu kita banyak sama Haku," katanya. Ketika ia melihat sekilas bingung Haku, dia tersenyum sedih, "Kau tahu bahwa aku anak Raikage kan?" ketika Haku mengangguk ia melanjutkan. "Tapi apa yang Anda tidak tahu adalah bahwa saya dan kedua kakak tertua Bee tidak diperlakukan sama seperti kakak tertua saya A yang sangat disukai dan dihormati."

Haku bingung "yang tidak masuk akal, mengapa orang-orang Kumo ingin dan menghormati kakak tertuanya Anda A tetapi memperlakukan Anda seperti sebuah rakasa." Dia bertanya.

N tertawa "sehingga Anda mendengar itu?" tanyanya yang Haku mengangguk.

"Nah ini harus menjelaskan ... aku Jinchuuriki" kata Dia.

Haku membeku yakin jika dia mendengar dia benar "Anda berarti bahwa Anda mengandung bjuu yang, seperti Yagura?" dia bertanya.

N mengangguk "ya Yagura berisi tiga ekor kan? Yah aku mengandung Kyuubi, yang terkuat dari sembilan Bjuu."

Haku tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya, tidak hanya itu ia seorang Jinchuuriki, dia juga memegang terkuat dari sembilan. Haku kemudian teringat apa Zabuza telah mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi pada semua Jinchuuriki Yagura disertakan, bahwa Jinchuuriki dianggap sebagai monster dan beberapa pernah punya kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka.

N melihat bahwa Haku tidak lari dari dia dalam ketakutan atau jijik "Aku heran kau tidak melarikan diri" katanya.

Haku menatapnya lurus di mata "jika aku menelepon Anda rakasa atau bahwa Anda binatang itu sendiri ketika saya sendiri telah dipanggil bahwa untuk keturunan saya, saya hanya akan menjadi munafik. Anda bukan Kyuubi Anda N." katanya tegas.

N tersenyum senang bahwa Haku bisa melihat kebenaran seperti banyak orang lain, ia selalu memperhatikan bahwa mereka yang datang dari Kiri dan memegang garis keturunan selalu diperlakukan Trio Jinchuuriki sebagai orang normal, mereka bahkan membela mereka beberapa kali juga, ia menyadari sekarang bahwa mereka mungkin tidak menyukai orang-orang menyebut mereka monster untuk apa yang mereka dilakukan di dalam mereka seperti pembenci keturunan telah melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang-orang dengan garis keturunan di Kiri. Berpikir N ini datang ke ide cemerlang.

"Haku, kau dan Zabuza bisa datang ke Kumo!" serunya.

Apapun Haku mengharapkan ini pasti tidak apa yang ia harapkan, "apa?"

N mengangguk sungguh-sungguh "Ya! Itu bisa bekerja, Kumo akan menerima Anda dengan tangan terbuka karena kami sangat menghargai memiliki garis keturunan baru datang ke Kumo, dan tidak menyebutkan bahwa Zabuza adalah seorang ninja A-Rank dan anggota Pendekar Tujuh dari Mist dan memiliki salah satu dari tujuh pedang. Kumo adalah negara kedua yang paling pedang jika kita memiliki Demon dari Mist Berdarah bergabung dengan barisan kami dan mengajarkan pedang kita bisa memiliki pendekar yang lebih besar. Belum lagi kita akan menambahkan tenaga kerja. Dan itu akan baik untuk kalian berdua karena Anda akan memiliki tempat untuk menelepon ke rumah dan mendapatkan uang, Anda tidak harus bekerja dengan sampah seperti Gato lagi. Ini adalah win-win! " N mengatakan tersenyum pada rencananya.

Haku memikirkannya, kalau dia jujur dengan dirinya sendiri ia menyukai rencana. Dia lelah bergerak dari satu negara ke negara selalu melihat ke belakang bahunya untuk pemburu-nin, untuk dapat akhirnya memiliki rumah untuk menelepon sendiri, bukan untuk menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari lima negara besar dan bisa melindungi mereka dari Yagura , dan memiliki orang-orang tidak takut padanya untuk Ice Rilis dan menghormatinya. Itu adalah tawaran menggiurkan tapi akan Zabuza berpikir begitu?

Haku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada N "Aku akan memberitahu Zabuza-sama dari ide Anda Saya setuju dengan Anda pada rencana Anda. Anda akan memiliki jawaban kami berikutnya kita bertemu. Sampai waktu berikutnya N."

N tersenyum pada Haku "bye Haku-chan." Katanya.

Mata Haku berkedut lagi "N aku anak laki-laki" dan dengan itu meninggalkan meninggalkan sputtering N sendirian di kliring hancur.

Setelah N menguasai nya berbicara tergagap ia tersenyum _'Saya harap Anda dan Zabuza menerima tawaran saya Haku ... Aku tahu kita bisa berteman baik,'_ N pikir dia berdiri untuk kembali ke rumah Tazuna itu.

Saat ia naik melalui jendela ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke tempat tidur karena ia bisa membangunkan mereka dia hanya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Sesampainya di posisi nyaman dia meletakkan tangannya di bawah lengannya saat ia menatap celling bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang Haku sedang berbicara dengan Zabuza tentang ide.

**Dengan Haku, Kembali pada dasar:**

Haku berada di depan pintu masuk rahasia ke basis Gato, ia masuk dengan cepat dan diam-diam tidak ada gaurds bahkan tahu bahwa dia telah masuk. Hal ini menunjukkan keahliannya sebagai seorang pembunuh atau mungkin Gato hanya buruk dalam memilih penjaga.

Saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong ia mendengar langkah kaki. Memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki orang tahu dia ada di sana ia melompat ke celling dan terjebak tangan dan kakinya ke celling. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan Gato ini dan penjaganya muncul dari seluruh sudut. Gato memiliki cor di lengannya dari mana Haku telah melanggar, ia tampaknya berbicara dengan penjaganya.

"Dalam beberapa hari tentara saya bandit akan berada di sini dan sekali Zabuza dan muridnya membunuh Kumo nin aku akan mengirim mereka untuk menghabisi mereka. Atau jika Kumo tidak membunuh Zabuza mereka hanya empat orang, mereka tidak bisa melawan atas dua ratus orang. Dengan Zabuza mati aku bisa mengumpulkan karunia-Nya dan saya bertaruh bahwa Darui pria memiliki karunia besar juga dan aku yakin banyak yang akan membayar untuk anak Raikage. ini akan menjadi sempurna! " Gato berkata sambil tertawa kejam kepalanya bergerak naik dan turun dengan tawanya.

Itu rasa malu benar-benar, jika Gato telah menyimpan kepalanya untuk kedua lama dia akan melihat mata Haku melotot ke arahnya dari celling. Satu hal yang pasti sekalipun.

Gato _begitu_ kacau.

Sebagai Gato dan penjaganya berbalik sudut lain terlihat Haku jatuh ke tanah tanpa suara. Dia melotot marah di sudut mana orang cebol telah detik sebelum. _Beraninya dia!_ _Oh ia akan membayar untuk ini._ _Tidak ada yang double-salib saya dan Zabuza-sama ... Meskipun sekali Zabuza mendengar tentang hal ini bisa membantu dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran N itu. "Pikir_ Haku.

**Zabuza Kamar:**

Demon dari Mist Berdarah masih terjebak di tempat tidurnya, ia berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Darui dan sisanya dari Kumo ninja. Zabuza mendengar pintu terbuka pelan dan memutar kepalanya ke arah suara itu melihat nya perempuan mencari magang, apa yang mengejutkannya adalah bahwa Haku tampak pembunuh sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat dari anak sebelumnya.

"Haku mengapa Anda terlihat seperti Anda ingin menusuk seseorang berulang kali dengan senbon membosankan?" Zabuza meminta anak itu.

Haku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya "Saya akan memberitahu Anda mengapa saya marah dalam detik Zabuza-sama, saya harus memberitahu Anda sesuatu ... Aku bertemu dengan putra Raikage Ketiga sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu," katanya blak-blakan dia.

Zabuza duduk lurus ke atas dari tempat tidurnya meskipun luka-lukanya sakit "ANDA APA!" ia berteriak.

Haku hanya menunggu tuannya untuk tenang sebelum melanjutkan "ya saya bertemu dia ketika dia pingsan di hutan," katanya.

Zabuza memelototinya "dan kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanyanya anak itu marah.

Haku Zabuza melotot kembali mengejutkan "dia bangun kedua aku mendekatinya" katanya kepada dia, meskipun itu adalah setengah kebenaran karena ia punya waktu untuk melakukannya tapi ragu-ragu dan N terbangun.

"Zabuza kita tidak bisa melawan orang-orang ini, kau benar dengan N menjadi kuat," melihat bertanya tampilan Zabuza ia menambahkan "itu namanya"

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu yang saya tidak Haku, sesuatu yang melibatkan anak itu. Apa yang Anda tahu?" Zabuza meminta muridnya.

"N itu Jinchuriki Zabuza-sama," kata Haku dia.

Syok meletus di wajah Zabuza "seperti Yagura! Tunggu yang bjuu apakah ia mengandung?" ia bertanya, bertanya-tanya bjuu dipegangnya.

"Dia berisi Kyuubi no Yoko" Haku hanya mengatakan.

Zabuza tampaknya memiliki batuk, untuk mengetahui anak ini yang tidak hanya putra Raikage Ketiga dan bisa melakukan **Rilis Lightning Armor** dan memiliki keturunan yang jelas yang melibatkan petir merah dan Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi. Anak itu akan menjadi legenda di antara legenda.

Zabuza mendesah "Haku bagaimana kita akan mengalahkan mereka? Saya tidak bisa melawan Darui dan menang, dan Anda tidak bisa melawan N dan lain-lain, kita terjebak," pungkasnya.

Haku tersenyum membuat Zabuza menatapnya bingung "N tahu siapa aku, dia menyadari bahwa saya adalah Hunter nin. Kami berbicara dan saya mengatakan kepadanya mengapa saya bekerja untuk Anda dan kehidupan saya di Kiri. Dia menawarkan untuk membawa kami ke Kumo Zabuza . " Haku kata.

Zabuza melihat anak laki-laki terkejut "mengapa ia akan menawarkan kita untuk bergabung Kumo, kita musuhnya, apakah Anda yakin ini bukan tipuan?"

Haku menggeleng "dia tidak berbohong aku tahu, ia mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan menyambut kami dengan tangan terbuka karena saya memiliki keturunan dan Anda menjadi anggota Pendekar Tujuh dari Mist dan seorang ninja A-rank yang juga memegang salah satu dari Tujuh Pedang, Kumo adalah negara kedua yang paling pedang tidak diragukan lagi mereka akan senang untuk memiliki seseorang keterampilan Anda mengajar generasi berikutnya. "

Kesunyian mengambil ruang seperti Zabuza memikirkan hal itu, jika dia jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, ia ingin pergi ke Kumo. Tidak hanya akan Kumo menjaga mereka aman dari Yagura tetapi juga akhirnya ia bisa berhenti bekerja untuk lendir seperti Gato.

Seakan Haku sedang membaca pikirannya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Zabuza apa yang didengarnya dari Gato. Tak perlu dikatakan ketika ia menemukan bagaimana Gato akan backstab mereka Zabuza adalah ... kurang senang. Sejumlah mengerikan Killing Intent dirasakan seluruh dasar, semua penjaga berlutut mereka takut murni berusaha dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk tidak kencing sendiri. Haku menunggu dengan sabar untuk Zabuza untuk menenangkan diri dari kemarahannya. Ketika KI mereda Haku berbicara "jadi aku menebak kita akan tidak lagi bekerja untuk Gato?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Ketika saya melihat bahwa lemak babi aku akan-" Zabuza terputus sebelum ia menyeringai muram. Haku tahu tatapan itu, setiap kali dia melihat seseorang yang terlihat akan mati, menyakitkan.

"Haku Aku punya ide," kata Zabuza masih menyeringai seringai gelap.

Haku mengangkat alis penasaran ingin tahu apa yang tuannya sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura kita tidak tahu dan ketika kita pergi ke jembatan kita ceritakan ninja Kumo bahwa kita akan menghakimi setiap kekuatan lain dengan pertempuran, tapi kami tidak akan bertempur sampai mati kita hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti itu dan ketika Gato berpikir aman baginya untuk mencoba dan membunuh kita dan kita ninja Kumo membunuhnya! " Zabaza berkata sambil tertawa.

Haku menyeringai pada gagasan "Anehnya saya sepenuhnya setuju dengan Anda Zabuza-sama bahwa babi itu harus dihukum mati."

Zabuza mengangguk setuju masih menyeringai "sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunggu."


End file.
